What if series
by Legendary Fairy
Summary: This is a serie of What if, that can tell what could had happened of different in the movie of Across the Second Dimension. Complete, for now (I have still some What If but can't get them under form). Open to any What if Suggestion however.
1. What if

**What if drabbles.**

**Chapter 1: The pamphlet.**

**Summary: **_ What if Alessandra managed to find the pamphlet sooner? Would Phineas have been furious to Perry if he found out the pamphlet continents before? Find out in this drabble._

* * *

Secret Agent Perry the platypus opened the window and he, his owners, Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher, and an 18 years old young woman known as Alessandra Cesarini, fell from the DEI building.

Perry reached for the head skull and put his paws feet in, and then reached for the boys and girl that managed to grab onto the skulls horns, Phineas and Ferb, and Alessandra grabbed on the horns, but all her body was dangling on the air, and then Perry opened the parachute.

_**Agent P.**_

Alessandra sighed in relief as she managed to hold on.

She was wearing her blue short sleeved T-shirt, instead of her usual top, her black jeans jacket, grey skirt, black leggings and white running shoes.

"Never before I was glad to have decided to put my running shoes." she announced, breathing relieved.

Of course, it was shocking to have found out that a platypus was a secret agent, but hey, she had seen a lot in her life and she bet that he had a good reason to not have told his owners about his double life.

Speaking of his owners...

"I-I'm sorry." she heard Phineas say. "I'm just having trouble processing this right now."

Alessandra looked up from her uncomfortable position to see the secret agent handing him a pamphlet.

_"So you've discovered your pet is a Secret Agent..." _he started to read but then he angrily throws it away. "I don't want your pamphlet."

None noticed at that moment, but the pamphlet fell into the hood of Alessandra's jacket.

_This is going to be a looooooooooong day. _Alessandra thought.

Then she heard the sound of wings being extended out and she looks up, eyes widening when she saw Platyborg flying toward them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alessandra screeched, making them looking to her. "Perry, move away! Platyborg is coming toward us!"

To prove her point she pointed a finger toward the upcoming cyborg platypus.

They looked up and saw her point.

"Uh-oh!" Phineas exclaimed.

Perry moves them away, managing to dodge Platyborg.

Alessandra sighed in relief, only to see Platyborg turning back and flying at them.

"COME ON!" Alessandra screeched loudly. "He's coming back around!"

Perry dislodges the chute as Platyborg cuts through. They land and slide down another window bank.

"Ow!" Alessandra yelped, falling over her butt.

Then she saw Platyborg rocketing back at them.

"Come on, but does he know when to give up?!" Alessandra hollered.

Then she noticed Perry struggling to remove his feet from the skull.

"Oh, crud!" she muttered.

Phineas must have noticed that too because...

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" he yelled.

But Perry wasn't kidding.

"For crying out loud!"

"We have to help him." Alessandra said.

Phineas grunted but the trio runs to help him, while Platyborg was nearing.

"What, they didn't teach you how to get out of this in Spy School?"

"Phineas, can you give Perry a break?!" Alessandra hollered.

But then Perry and Alessandra are flung, and while Perry lands on the windows and balances himself, Alessandra landed near the edge of the windows and is unable to balance herself.

"Ayeeeeeeeeee!" Alessandra screeched as she tried to balance.

Meanwhile while trying she noticed Platyborg landing next to them and his wings retract, and Perry, that tried to help her, looked torn.

"Don't worry about me, I can manage, you don't have much choice right now." Alessandra said.

Perry chattered sadly but turned the skull to face him.

"Oh, snap!" she heard Phineas curse and then the parachute landing on them. "Look, there's a logo on this parachute! He's got his own logo?"

"Oh, for love of Arceus." Alessandra muttered.

Then she's hit accidentally by Perry that was punched by Platyborg.

"Oh, crap!" Alessandra yelped, as she completely lost the balance.

She fell down, but then noticed that also Platyborg was getting in troubles.

"Wow, I escape death 4 times and now I'm going to die?" she said, then noticed her Heart Key. "But what I'm saying!"

She took off her key and launched it in front of her.

"_Key that hides the power of my heart and Light."_ she chanted her quick chant quickly. _"Release the light to defeat the darkness. RELEASE!"_

Her Key mutated into a Wand and she launched her Fly Card.

"Fly Card, give me the power to fly up in the sky...and to save my friends." she yelled. "RELEASE!"

Her wings appeared just in time as she almost missed the floor, but suddenly the pamphlet fell from the hood and to the floor.

"Uh?" Alessandra said and taking it. "The pamphlet Perry tried to..."

She was tempted to read it but then she heard Phineas yelling and she looked up to see a parachute falling, with Perry still with his feet struck on the skull, Phineas and Ferb holding Perry.

And while the parachute landed on the window, Perry got his feet free but unluckily at the wrong time because they started to fall.

"Ayee!" Alessandra cried and she flew up.

The trio was falling when suddenly two arms grabbed them.

"You three are okay?" asked Alessandra's voice.

Phineas dared to peek his eyes open and he found himself dangling mid-air, but not falling, and he looked up to see to his shock...

"Alessandra?!" he yelped, as he saw wings spreading out her back. "Are we dead?"

Ferb and Perry looked up to her too and thought that too.

Alessandra couldn't help but laugh.

"But no!" she giggled. "We're pretty alive, don't worry."

"Then why are you flying?"

"Perry wasn't the only one to have secrets. I'm a Card Mistress. I can control cards that able me to use powers that go beyond anyone knowing."

Then before Phineas opened his mouth.

"Don't even try to yell to me." she said sternly. "I never was going to reveal my powers, I just had to save myself from death and save you three, and I didn't tell you because no offence but we're strangers to each other, right now, since we met an hour ago!"

Phineas knew she was right.

"Well, however thanks for the save." he said.

"Nah, don't wo..." Alessandra started but then she looked down. "Crud."

They looked down too and saw Platyborg having got free from the parachute.

_They packed Platyborg in that parachute?_

Then she noticed him glaring to them.

"Busted..." Alessandra sweatdropped.

They gulped as Platyborg looked about to fly toward them...if it wasn't for the fact he was hit from a bus.

"Wow..." Alessandra said. "I thought he was going to get us...not that he needed to get hit by a bus..."

"Yeah..." Phineas said as Ferb and Perry nodded.

Then...

"I guess we should get advantage for this and get away from here before he comes back." Alessandra suggested, gulping.

The trio nodded and Alessandra flied away and Alessandra thought she heard both Doofenshmirtz yell...

"CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"

_**In an alley, hidden behind a dumpster, 5 minutes later.**_

Alessandra groaned when Phineas started yelling back to Perry and then she looked down to the pamphlet she was still holding and decides to take a look.

"_So you found out your pet is a secret agent." _Alessandra read the front of the pamphlet.

But she knew that the explanation of why he didn't tell them was hidden inside and she opened it, hoping to save the friendship between Phineas and Perry from being broken.

When she did, she gasped at what she read.

"You're a secret agent?! And you've been living with us this whole time? Was that evil guy right? Were we just your cover story? Were you ever really our pet or part of our family?"

Alessandra looked down, and saw Perry look down, depressed, and she felt her heart break, she was still dwelling if she needed to tell them or not.

Phineas continued to rant and to the end ended the yell with...

"You're a secret agent. He's a secret agent! You never told us because you didn't trust us enough to tell us."

Before Ferb could do something, Alessandra's voice could be heard.

"No. No, Phineas." she said, causing the trio to look to her surprised. "In the balcony you told me that Perry was your pet for five years, year five falling today, right?"

Phineas nodded.

"Perry didn't tell you that he was a secret agent because he didn't trust you enough. And that evil guy...the MUCH more evil guy, wasn't right...I don't think he didn't want to tell you...he couldn't tell you because..."

Alessandra sighed, and revealed the pamphlet she was holding.

"...because he didn't want to be relocated and not see you ever again." she said.

"What?" Phineas asked surprised, feeling the anger disappear from inside him.

"Isn't that right, Perry?" Alessandra asked to the surprised platypus that couldn't help but nod.

"It's written in the pamphlet you throw away...and that landed inside the hood of my jacket." she said, before Phineas could ask how she got it. "I found it when I saved myself from being killed from the impact with the ground...and I read it only now cause...well, I wanted to save ya."

Alessandra gulped, bracing herself mentally for a bad reaction...but then...

"Ca-Can I see the pamphlet?" asked Phineas, uncertain.

Alessandra gulped but gave it to him.

She looked to Phineas and Ferb reading it, while Alessandra tried to reassure the platypus with a pat on the head.

When they were about to finish reading, she had a bad feeling and she peered her eyes out of the alley, and she gave a scared gulp.

There was Platyborg and at least 20 Norm-bots, and she knew that soon or later they would find them.

She turned around to tell them the situation, when she noticed something that made her smile.

Phineas and Ferb were hugging the small monothreme, Phineas telling him he was sorry and Perry snuggling as to let him know everything was alright.

Alessandra didn't want to break that moment, really, but she knew that if they wanted or to go back home or to not have to face Alt. Doofenshmirtz again...and certainly not Platyborg...they had to run.

"Hem..." Alessandra began, attiring the attention of the trio. "I swear, I don't like to have to interrupt this moment...I love the fact you got everything cleared out...but hem...you know that even if now we hashed everything, we have to still go back to our good dimension, and that we can't stay in this evil dimension, with an evil dictator, with a bunch of evil robots, right?"

She couldn't help it but when Phineas said _'you sat and allowed us to work with an evil scientist, to open an evil portal in an evil dimension' _made her say that.

The trio nodded.

"If we want to get back to our dimension...we better run...I saw hem...General Platyborg with a bunch of Norm-bots...surely searching for us."

They realized that it wasn't time to lose in forgiveness and forgiving right now...if they want to return home, while finding a way that will allow them to keep Perry, they run.

But Alessandra knew it...that now that Phineas knew why Perry didn't tell his secret, that everything will turn out fine.

**End of the 1****st**** Chapter of What if.**

**Here's the beginning of a series of What if.**

**Alessandra is my OC, is 18 years old, a Pokemon Trainer, a Coordinator and a Card Mistress, also a Dimension Traveller.**

**Indeed it's a three crossover...but right now, not sure if going to put it as a crossover.**

**I'm also posting another fic The truth, but is also AU to these What if. Because Alessandra's Glaceon is also a secret agent in her dimension.**


	2. What if 2

**What if?**

**Chapter 2: The news.**

**Summary: **_What if Phineas and Ferb heard the news about Perry having to turn himself at Alt. Flynn-Fletcher's home? Would Phineas had sent away if he knew this? Told all from Alessandra's point of view, with some thoughts of Phineas._

_**2**__**nd**__** Dimension Flynn-Fletcher's home.**_

Alessandra gave a small grunt as she gently take away the last small branches from her hair and then gently used some of her Cards to get the dirt and remain leaves away.

She just finished fixing herself when she heard the jingle.

_Doofenshmirtz's Evil News update!_

She groaned, knowing that this couldn't be good.

"Here, I knew that bad news was about to come..." she murmured, and trudged to where she thinks she saw the TV.

But she didn't notice that her movement, also Perry's, back in pet mode, were noticed from Phineas and Ferb.

_I can't believe it...He's going away?! _Phineas thought. _And Alessandra's backing him up?! Now they're going to hear me._

He and Ferb followed them, but stopped when they saw Perry arriving near the TV and stopping, and Alessandra, that had followed him silently sitting on her foots to look to the television.

Alessandra reached the platypus and looked to him, as to wordlessly ask him if she can watch it too.

The platypus raised an eyebrow but allowed the 18 years old woman to look too.

She silently sit on her foots to look to the television.

"_**This is a message for other dimension Perry the Platypus."**_ Alt. Doofenshmirtz said at the television. _**"If you turn yourself in, I promise to not hurt your little friends."**_

Both young woman and platypus gasped when they noticed the photo, containing Phineas, Ferb and also the young woman.

"_**If you don't...all bets are off."**_

And with that the TV turned off.

Alessandra was fuming, literally.

"Alright, now this is enough." Alessandra said, getting up. "Before he ordered Platyborg to attack us to make you reveal your...Then this..."

Still fuming.

"How low can he go?!" she said.

Something tells her that she doesn't want to know the answer to that.

_Grrr...I so want to punch something! _she thought, but then she realized that it wasn't time to do that and she looked down to the platypus and suddenly something hit her.

"You're not going to do what I think you're going to do, are you?" she asked, shocked, even if she knew what would be his answer.

When he nodded, Alessandra started to open her mouth to say something when suddenly Phineas's voice made both of them jump up.

"No, don't go!"

Alessandra jumped so high and made a one-eighty turn in middle jump to turn around and look to the two step-brothers that were on the door of the hallway.

"Ayeeeeeeeee!" she yelped for the shock before losing her footing and falling to the ground, yelping. "Ow!"

"Aye, guys." she said. "Don't scare...Wait, did you have listened to the news...broadcast too?"

_Wow...I knew I hoped that Phineas would had understand why Perry didn't tell them he's secret... but wow...I never thought it would have happened now._

Perry chattered in protest.

And Alessandra opened her mouth.

"Perry, even if I didn't act in time, before." she said. "That doesn't mean I can't take care of those robots."

He and the Flynn-Fletcher's step-brothers looked to her in shock.

"What?" she asked.

"How did you understand Perry?" Phineas asked.

"Phineas, 16 years living around Pokemon made me understand Pokemon speech, and they're like your platypus, animals...I mean just in the word speech. For me Pokemon are friends." she said. "So it's easy to understand animals if you got to understand Pokemon."

Silence.

"And however...we have seen how low he can go." Alessandra stated. "What makes you think if you turn yourselves in...? I don't think he's going to leave us alone."

Perry hated to admit it but she was right.

Still other silence followed these words.

"So...what are we going to do?" she asked.

"Well...We need to go back to our dimension but there's no way I'm going to let Perry turn himself in."

Alessandra couldn't help to think if she should or freak out, or hug him or...yelling.

"Okay, but however how we get back home...?" Alessandra asked, as they reached the others, Perry still in pet mode. "Since...hem..."

"Well, we can go to Isabella!" Phineas said.

"Isabella?" Phineas-2, Ferb-2 and Alessandra asked.

"You don't know her?"

"I should...?" Alessandra said raising an eyebrow.

"Mom always told us we can't talk to the neighbourhoods, it can be dangerous." Phineas-2 said.

Then they heard Linda's voice from the basement.

"That's right." they heard her say.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"This is strange." Alessandra admitted.

Ice nodded.

"Well, it's time you got to meet her." Phineas said. "You'll like her."

_Depends how in this dimension she is. _Alessandra thought as they exited the house. _But at least everything turned out fine...for now._

**End of the second chapter of What If.**

**Random end I know.**

**I don't own anything but my OC.**


	3. What if 3

**What if?**

**Chapter 3: The promise.**

**Summary: **_What if Phineas and Ferb heard the discussion between the two dimensions Alessandra about Perry even before the broadcast, what would have happened?_

Phineas and Ferb were watching the Resistance helping them to create a portal to their dimension, when they noticed that both dimensions Alessandra, in their Dimension Card Mistress, Pokemon Master and Top Coordinator with knee long brown hair tied in ponytails and brown eyes, and the one in this Dimension, Card Mistress, Pokemon Trainer and Coordinator and 2nd Dimension Candace Second in hand, with waist long dark brown hair and red highlights and brown eyes, missing.

Of course he was still angry to their dimension Alessandra to have tried and covered Perry's escape...but he was starting to wonder if he did a mistake disowning Perry, without having let him explain himself.

"Hey, where are the two dimension Alessandra?" he asked to the end.

Ferb shrugged, not having seen the 18 years old girls since the starts of the works.

Phineas was about to open his mouth when 2nd Dimension Alessandra, dressed in purple and yellow came near them.

"Want me to find her?" she asked.

The two nodded and she went in search of Alessandra.

But then they decided to follow her.

Soon they found the two Alessandra but their dimension Alessandra's attire confused them.

She had let go of her civilian's attire and was wearing her battle costume and her hair were now tied in low tails, not ponytails.

2nd Dimension Alessandra was looking at her.

"Are you really sure this is a good idea?" she was asking her. "I don't think Candace will agree to the fact you're not going back with them."

"I don't care." Alessandra said, firmly. "I'm 18 years old, an adult and I can take care of myself."

"I know I won't manage to make you change idea, right?"

"You got it right." Alessandra said. "I'm going to keep the promise Perry asked me to keep and then I'm going back."

This had perked the boys's curiosity.

"Promise? What promise?" Phineas asked to his step-brother.

He shrugged, not knowing that too.

They continued to watch.

"You're risking getting in more dangers, to save Perry." 2nd Dimension Alessandra said.

"I know." Alessandra said. "But I'm used to get in troubles, so I'm not scared."

"Alt. Doofenshmirtz is even worse..."

"Thanks, I know how dangerous he is, and still he's not more dangerous than someone I saw." Alessandra said. "But I'm going to be careful."

2nd Dimension Alessandra sighed.

"Alright, I know I can't convince you out of this." she said to the end.

"Good."

Two minutes of silence followed.

"How is the work doing?" Alessandra asked, referring to the remote that they're working on to get the other two back home.

"It's going on, soon we'll be able to send them to home." 2nd Dimension Alessandra said.

"Good." Alessandra said.

Another two minutes passed.

"Something is troubling you?" 2nd Dimension Alessandra asked.

"Yeah...it's just that I know I told to Perry to not have let them know about the true reason because he was sneaking away." Alessandra said, hitting a small rock with her toe. "But I'm starting to have second thoughts."

"Second thoughts?"

"Yeah...I know that Perry turned himself in to protect the boys from Alt. Doofenshmirtz." the 1st dimension girl said, fiddling with her tri-parts skirt, each part longer than the other and of different types of blue.

The boys's eyes widened to that revelation, even if both the dimensions Alessandra didn't notice that.

Now Phineas never felt so sorry, to have not let at least Perry explain why he was sneaking away or let the girl speak.

Then they heard 2nd Dimension Alessandra speak again.

"I still don't get what is bugging you."

"I'm afraid of his fate." they heard their dimension Alessandra speaking.

2nd Dimension Alessandra put a little to do two plus two, but she then remembered Platyborg and who used to be before what happened to him.

"Oh...yeah..." she said, totally remembering. "Alt. Doofenshmirtz might do what...he did to this dimension Perry."

Alessandra nodded.

"But I don't think that's the only thing that is making you have second thoughts about keeping the promise you made to Perry, don't you?"

Alessandra nodded, and grabbed her bag.

"Phineas said that Perry didn't reveal to them the fact he was a secret agent, because he didn't trust them." she said.

"I think that wasn't the motive, right?" 2nd Dimension Alessandra asked.

Alessandra nodded and shuffled on the contents of her bag.

"Yeah, because the real motive was in the pamphlet Phineas threw away."

This made Phineas wish to never throw the pamphlet away.

But then he and Ferb noticed that Alessandra was taking it from the bag.

"How does she have it?" he asked to his step-brother that shrugged.

"He didn't notice that the hood of my jacket was on the way, so the pamphlet landed on the hood." then Alessandra's words answered Phineas's question.

"When did you notice that it landed inside the hood?"

"When I had to save myself from meeting my untimely death hitting the ground by falling from the DEI's building." Alessandra said. "And I read it when we stopped for some minutes."

"Did you try to tell them?" her second dimension self asked.

"I tried..." she admitted. "But Phineas was too angry to listen to me."

Then she sighed.

"And then I made that stupid thing."

Alt. Alessandra nodded, her having already has revealed it.

Back to Phineas and Ferb's house, I mean the Alt. dimension's house, where Alessandra did that mistake.

Alessandra and Perry had finished listening to Phineas and Ferb's song about summer, when both of them heard the Jingle that announced the news update of Doofenshmirtz.

Both young woman and platypus went to where the TV was and that was what the stupid thing started.

Both Alessandra and Perry heard the news about that if Perry turned himself in, he wouldn't hurt Phineas, Ferb and Alessandra.

Alessandra knew that it wasn't a good idea, also because of the already delicate situation between Perry and Phineas, but she knew also that Perry would never want Phineas and Ferb, his owners, get hurt, and also he didn't want her to get hurt, even if he got to know her only today.

She told him it had been nice to meet him, at that time she agreed to go back with Phineas and Ferb, and tried to help him escape unnoticed.

But both of them hadn't been that lucky.

Phineas and Ferb had noticed Perry going to leave and followed him...and there all went down hill.

Phineas disowned, even when Alessandra tried to protest to let him know what really happened, Perry and made him go away, and lost the remaining trust he had on Alessandra too.

That's where Alessandra decided that she'll make sure that Phineas and Ferb will go back to their dimension sound and safe, but she'll never go back, and she'll go to save Perry.

Alessandra sighed at the memory.

"Stupid alt. Doofenshmirtz that to make Perry reveal his secret he ordered to Platyborg to punch the boys." she said angrily. "All went downhill from there...And now if I ever save him and manage to get him back to his dimension, he'll have to go away."

"What do you mean?" her second dimension self asked, looking to her confused.

The boys too listened.

"It's what the pamphlet contained." Alessandra said. "Since Phineas and Ferb found out that Perry was a secret agent, he has to be relocated and never see the boys again."

Phineas and Ferb gasped.

"That was the true reason he never revealed his secret to them?" 2nd Dimension Alessandra asked.

Alessandra nodded.

"Yeah..." she said.

She sighed, but then Phineas's voice made them both jump in shock.

"What?!"

"Ayeeeee!" both dimension girls yelped, in shock and at the unison.

They turned and indeed saw the Flynn-Fletcher's brothers looking to them.

_Oh, man..._ Alessandra thought.

She knew that from their look they had listened to them...and right now she doesn't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing.

_I should have tried to sense their auras...maybe I so wanted them to hear us that...whoops...I didn't even tried to feel their auras._

Alessandra knew that this was a bad thing...but maybe from now on things may turn out fine.

**End of the third chapter of What if.**

**Same disclaimers.**

**Tomorrow or Wednesday I'll put the profiles of Alessandra and 2nd Dimension Alessandra or here on in the profile.**


	4. What if 4

**What if?**

**Chapter 4: Acting in time.**

**Summary: **_What if Alessandra did really act in time and saved the boys before Perry did, revealing his secret identity? Things would be different?_

* * *

_**Alt. Doofenshmirtz's office.**_

Alessandra, Perry, Phineas and Ferb had just arrived to the office, and Alt. Doofenshmirtz had noticed that Perry was a secret agent.

"You dare to bring a secret agent in here?" he had asked, grabbing his first dimension self.

"This boy's a secret agent?" Doofenshmirtz asked referring to Phineas.

"No, no, not him!"

"The quiet one?"

Ferb turns to Phineas and shrugs.

"No no!" said Alt. Doofenshmirtz getting annoyed.

"The girl?"

Alessandra facepalmed, grumbling something like 'idiot', as both Phineas and Ferb turned to her.

"No no, HIM!"

"This plant?"

Phineas, Ferb and Alessandra looked to their left, and found out a plant next to Perry.

"The platypus!" Alt. Doofenshmirtz yelled. "That's secret agent Perry the Platypus!"

"Whoa whoa, hey, he's just a platypus, he doesn't do much!" Phineas said.

"Oh, oh this rich, I see what's going on here, you, you really think that he's your pet, don't you?"

Then Alt. Doofenshmirtz pushed his worktable away.

"WRONG! He's using you, you're just his cover, and he's a secret agent! Here, here, let me prove it."

He looks up.

"General Platyborg, come down here at once! He'll be here in just a minute, and then..."

Dr. D, Alessandra, Phineas and Ferb looked up and saw Platyborg landing...on Alt. Doofenshmirtz's foot.

Alessandra winched.

_That must hurt._ she thought, while Alt. Doofenshmirtz yells in pain and holds his foot, then stops.

She however felt a shiver running down her spine when she looked to Platyborg...even if he was a cyborg, and she saw Perry just today, he seemed the alternate version of Perry.

But she stopped thinking of that when she heard the order.

"Alright Platyborg, you see that platypus? You know what to do."

Before anyone knew it, Platyborg charged and smacked Perry away.

"Perry!" exclaimed Phineas, worried.

Perry landed on his feet and shakes himself.

"What was that for?!" Phineas yelled to Platyborg.

He, Ferb and Alessandra run to Perry, Alessandra worried for the platypus, but wanting to be the most far from the Platyborg.

"Perry, are you okay?"

"Told ya!" Dr. D. said.

Ferb checks Perry with a stethoscope.

"How are his vitals?" Phineas asked, worried.

"Wait, let me try something." Alt. Dr. Doofenshmirtz said. "Platyborg, do the same thing to those two boys."

This shocked Dr. D., Alessandra and Perry.

"What?!" Alessandra and Dr. D. yelled.

Platyborg leaps and charges at Phineas and Ferb.

"What?" Phineas said, as the two looked to the Platyborg about to punch them, while instead Perry prepared to punch him.

The punch that sent Platyborg back came, but not from Perry...but from...

"Stay away from them!"

It was Alessandra that shook her hand.

"I kinda forgot that it's not a good idea to give a punch to something that is made of metal." she muttered.

"Hey, didn't your mother teach you to not mess with adult things, little girl?" Alt. Doofenshmirtz asked the 18 years old.

"Little girl?" the young woman asked, raising an eyebrow. "Seriously, you think I'm a little girl?"

Perry meanwhile was thanking mentally the girl, to have saved him from being discovered.

_Don't worry. _came suddenly the answer, that shocked Perry. _I can read the thoughts, and I know you're a secret agent._

_How?_

_I found it strange that you could enter the house of Dr. D without us noticing...so..._

_Please don't tell my owners._

_I won't, don't worry. I know you have a reason to not let them know this, so I won't tell them._

Perry thanked her, mentally.

"Well, with only an eye, I give you 7-8 years." came them Alt. Doofenshmirtz's words.

Alessandra grumbled.

"I'm 18 years old, genius." she retorted.

She was starting to have the bad sensation that they had to get out of here...quick!

She took out her Heart Key, and quickly released her wand, shocking everyone inside the room.

"You just reminded me of that girl that is in the Resistance even if her wand is different."

"There, I knew it." Alessandra said. "I knew that this wasn't going to turn out good."

To the boys.

"You two, prepare to grab your platypus, and run!" she whispered.

The boys nodded, even if confused about what was happening.

"Get them!" Alt. Doofenshmirtz yelled.

"NOW!" Alessandra yelled, as two armoured bots come at them.

Phineas grabbed Perry, hugging him close, as the 18 years old pull the two boys away.

_How you're going to take the boys away from here? _Perry thought, knowing Alessandra could hear his thoughts.

_I know what I'm doing, trust me. _Alessandra thought. _I know how to get them out, I'm a Card Mistress._

_Are you sure you know it?_

_Of course, you have in front of me a girl that has 16 years of adventures behind, and...right now, if you don't want to them to find out your secret, you have to really trust me._

_Okay..._

"Yikeeeeeees!" then Alessandra yelped, screeching to a halt when she saw more bots coming in from the door, but then she swerved before one of them could grab them, and grabbing then the two boys, she slides under the animal skeleton, getting quickly up to her feet, while a bot knocked away the skull.

"Hey, be careful with that!" Alt. Doofenshmirtz yelled.

Alessandra founds herself near a window, where the skull slides near her.

"Aw man..." Alessandra yelped. "We can't get out!"

"That's right, now be a nice girl and surrender."

Then an idea clicked in.

"Guys." Alessandra said. "Hold on tightly."

"Eh?" Ferb started.

"Why?" Phineas asked.

"You're going to find out." Alessandra said.

She took out her Fly Card, and activated her Card, wings appeared on her back, while her Strength and Power Cards activated and she kicked the skull sending it to the window's opening handle opening it, and they fell.

Phineas, that was also holding Perry tightly, and Ferb held on and Alessandra used her wings to be airbone.

"Wow..." Alessandra mumbled. "This day is getting worse by each passing seconds."

Then looking around.

"We better get out of here, before..." she started, but then saw Platyborg leaping down after them, the jet wings extending. "Too late..."

Alessandra dodged the Platyborg in time, only to have him swerving back.

"He's coming back around." Phineas said.

"Aw man..." Alessandra mumbled.

She managed to dodge again, and this time she landed on the balcony.

"I can't fight back while holding you." she said, putting them down.

She then noticed a blanket hanging near the end of the window, and she had an idea.

Alessandra was happy to have been taught Take Won Do, because she knew what to do.

The Platyborg swerved back and went toward Alessandra.

The girl dodged and then sent the Platyborg into the blanket, not noticing however that the rope that kept the blanket tie around the ankle.

"Wow." Phineas said. "Nice move."

"I learned Take Won Do when I was 10." Alessandra said. "That's how I knew that move."

"Well, it was a good..." Phineas started.

Then he noticed Alessandra's problem.

"Alessandra!"

"What?" Alessandra asked.

"Your foot is tangled up in the..."

Alessandra looked down and said.

"Oh, snap!"

But it was too late, since the rope brought her toward the edge.

Ferb grabbed on Alessandra, and Phineas, that was holding on Perry grabbed with one hand Phineas, and they fall.

Platyborg grabs a nearby ledge, Alessandra's foot was freed from the rope and she, Phineas, Ferb and Perry are flung into a window pane.

They all tip as they hit each one, lowering them to the ground.

"Yikes!" Alessandra said, as she hit her bottom.

"Wow, saved by unconventional architecture." Phineas said, as they looked to the building.

Suddenly a Norm-bot approached them.

"Were you saying...?" Alessandra asked.

"May I please see your papers?" the Norm-bot, with the polite face asked.

"Her..." Alessandra said, as they stare.

Then the Norm-bot replaced its normal head with an armoured one.

"Show me your papers or be destroyed." he said in a deep voice.

"Incoming!" Alessandra yelped.

And before the Norm-bot knew it, the skull that had bounced around the window until then fell on its head, making it sputter and fly off erratically.

"Let's run before something else happens..."

But before the four could move, the door opens and Platyborg comes out, tearing off the blanket.

"Ehm..." Alessandra started. "Before you ask me...Yes, now I feel bad to have resorted THAT move..."

"I did image it." Phineas said, as Platyborg marched up to them.

"Well, I'm going to..." Alessandra started, but then she heard a noise. "Did you hear that?"

"Eh?" Phineas said.

The noise got louder.

"Yes."  
The trio looked up, and that attired also Platyborg's attention, since he looked up too.

The Normbot lands, but right behind him.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaah!" Alessandra hollered. "Today luck isn't on our side!"

Platyborg then goes back to marching...but this time he was hit by a bus as the targets looked to where he was, shocked.

"I retire...We had a little of luck."

"We better get away before he gets back." Phineas said.

"Good idea!" Alessandra said.

The trio, Phineas still holding Perry, runs away.

* * *

_**In a alley.**_

The trio ducked behind a dumpster as several Norm-bot's hover by, Phineas looks, after letting down the monothreme.

"Looks like they're gone." Phineas said.

Alessandra nodded, and slumped down.

"I suggest to rest a little, gather on what we can do and move then." she said.

Phineas nodded, and went to hug once again the monothreme, Ferb hugging them both.

"I still don't understand why that evil man got his Platyborg to punch Perry and then us..." he said.

"I have the fear we got us in more troubles than we thought." Alessandra said, as they put down the monothreme.

"What do you mean?"

"We might have finished in a dimension, where the Alt. Doofenshmirtz is...an evil dictator."

"How you can guess that?"

"Trust me, being a Card Mistress, with 16 years of adventures behind, make you more perceptible around dangers...and believe me, that man is better to be miles away from."

_Strange you didn't felt Doofenshmirtz's evilness..._she heard Perry's thought inside her head.

_Perry...no offence to your nemesis, but he's more an idiot than this one...if your dimension is still not conquered and you're not turned into a cyborg like your alternate version...that confirms what I thought._ Alessandra thought.

_Touché..._

Alessandra giggled mentally and then turned back to the boys.

"We need to go back home, guys." she said.

"I know, but how?" Phineas asked.

"Don't you still have that remote?" she asked. "I mean the one you built when you also repaired the Other-dimensioninator?"

"Oh, that's right!" Phineas said, as Ferb gave him the remote. "I knew that would come in handy! Let's...wait, but what about Dr. D?"

"I guess he'll be alright." Alessandra said. "In the worst case, I'm going back to save him, we left the Other-dimensioninator in Dr. D's apartment."

Phineas nodded.

"Well, let's go home!"

He aims the device and opens a portal but all they see is a pastel coloured forest area with a weird, six eyed lizard type creature.

"No offence, but that doesn't look like mine or your dimension..." Alessandra said.

"You're right." Phineas said.

Then he shuts the portal, taps the remote and opens and closes portals in different spots, each has the same image.

Alessandra sighed.

"Maybe I accidentally caused it to break in that rush to save ourselves." she said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry."

Silence followed, and it was once again broke from Alessandra.

"Soooooooo...Now what?" she asked.

"Well, we're gonna need some help." Phineas admitted. "I know! Let's go find us!"

"Good idea."

They got up as Alessandra dusted herself, picked her Wand and Phineas grabbed Perry again.

The trio peeks behind the dumpster.

"It looks the coast is clear." Alessandra said.

"Come on, let's go." Phineas said.

The trio runs, not knowing that this was going to be a long journey back home.

* * *

**End of the fourth What If, there's three last What if in mind.**

**Same disclaimers.**


	5. What if 5

**What if?**

**Chapter 5: The pamphlet and the Amnesia-inator.**

**Summary: **_What if Alessandra never created the Memory Card that was the reason for Alessandra to remember her adventure, so she will forget the adventure she had.__She also had kept the pamphlet but had found out about it when she changed in her Robot Riot costume._

_**DEI's building.**_

"So..." Alessandra, in her blue battle costume, told her 2nd Dimension self, as the 2nd Dimension gang arrived. "Everything turned alright even during your Robot Riot?"

"Yeah." 2nd Dimension Alessandra, dressed in her purple battle costume, told her.

"So...do you think to go back to your dimension?"

"I don't think so, I miss from there for 5 years...And I kinda got to like staying in the second dimension...Dictatorship and Alt. Doofenshmirtz apart."

"I understand."

"What about you instead?"

"Well, I fear for me...I have to go back, but I kinda liked this adventure...apart the first hour and half having to bear with Phineas yelling to Perry."

2nd Dimension Alessandra nodded, and then they turned as 2nd Dimension Phineas reached Phineas, Ferb and Perry.

"Hey, I just wanted to say thanks for teaching us all about summer." he said. "You know, opening our horizons, and teaching Ferb classical guitar."

Ferb strummed on a guitar, and while he was doing that, Alessandra was trying to remember something.

"You know?" she started, attiring the attention of everyone. "Even if Alt. Doofenshmirtz is arrested...I still have the feeling we forgot something..."

Before someone asked, they heard a whirring noise, making everyone look to the bunch of popcorn, just in time to see Platyborg getting up, taking away the turkey from his head.

"Oh, yeah..." Alessandra gulped, as they looked to him. "We forgot about him..."

Phineas gulped as Platyborg looked to the seven, but before they knew it, he got on all fours and did a metal chatter, dumbfounding everyone.

"Okay, that wasn't what I expected..." Alessandra admitted.

Meanwhile Phineas-2 recognized the Platyborg for whom he used to be and for who he was once again.

"Hey! It's our Perry!" he exclaimed happily.

"But who cares if it wasn't what we expected!" Alessandra-2 exclaimed, allowing a smile to form in her face, while Phineas-2 and Ferb-2 run to their pet.

To both the two Alessandra it was clear that the two were happy to see once again Perry, now back to normal.

"Perry!" Phineas-2 said once again, as they reached the cyborg platypus and put their hands on his sides.

Then he looked to Phineas, Ferb, Perry, the two Alessandra, the two Candace, Buford-2, Baljeet-2, Isabella-2 and Jeremy-2 reaching them.

"Looks like the evil was fried out of him." he announced to them.

"Sorry he's mostly made of metal now." Phineas said, happy that they could see once again their pet.

"Sorry?" Phineas-2 exclaimed. "Are you kidding? That makes him extra cool!"

The Resistance, plus now Perry-2, started to make their way back to their dimension.

"Thank you so much, guys." Phineas-2 exclaimed.

"I'm glad we could help out." Phineas said.

The former Platyborg stayed behind a little to look to Perry, as to tell him he was sorry to have attacked him and his family, but Perry saluted him, causing Perry-2 to smile and salute back.

When he entered the portal, Ferb closed it.

"I hope that everything will turn alright for their dimension." Alessandra said.

Perry couldn't agree with her more than now, the Second Dimension and their inhabitants deserved to have a new start.

Then Alessandra's returned to think.

"I thought that I forgot about Platyborg, er...I mean Perry-2, but once again I fear I forgot something..."

"You'll remember it, Alessandra." Phineas said, making both young woman and platypus turn to the Flynn-Fletcher's step-brothers.

"I guess..." Alessandra shrugged.

Then the boys and Candace reached their platypus.

"Man, this was the greatest day ever." Phineas said to Perry. "Imagine how much fun we can have together now that we know you're a secret agent!"

That was what Alessandra needed to remember what she forgot, because she snapped her fingers together.

"That's right!" she said, making the four turn to her. "The pamphlet! I forgot about the pamphlet!"

Before the three could ask what she meant, the young woman held a finger up as to say a minute, and then she dived toward the bag, that was dropped when the Platyborg had thrown her to the ground together to Phineas and Perry.

She grabbed it, and started to look inside.

The four looked to her until they heard a voice that made them turn.

"Well, I guess the next 15 minutes will be a real hoot, but then of course Agent P will be sent away forever."

It was Major Monogram, Perry's boss, and his intern, Carl.

"What?" Phineas exclaimed.

This shocked the Major.

"You didn't know?" he asked. "Didn't he give you a pamphlet?"

This made Phineas realize he really should have read that pamphlet.

"I...I throw it away."

Major Monogram was about to say something but then Alessandra emerged from the bag, holding a familiar pamphlet in her hands.

"Found it." she said.

Then she noticed Major Monogram and Carl.

_At least now he's dressed. _Alessandra thought, remembering their first hologram meeting.

Then she realized that they were surely here for Perry, and she realized she didn't tell Phineas and Ferb about the consequences of them knowing about Perry being a secret agent.

"Hum...Phineas..." she began. "When you throw the pamphlet away, it landed on the hood of my jacket...And before you ask me why I didn't tell you, I've noticed it when I changed myself in my Robot Riot costume...and...I didn't have time to tell you, also because in all what happened after I kinda forgot about it. Sorry..."

"Don't worry, Alessandra." he told her.

Alessandra nodded, and then Major Monogram spoke.

"Kids, I'm sorry, but now that Agent P's cover has been blown, you won't be allowed to see him anymore." Major Monogram said.

That made Phineas realize why Perry never wanted them to know his secret, because he turned to Perry.

"That's why you didn't want us to know your secret!" he exclaimed.

Perry just nodded, looking sad and a little guilty.

_Finally, he got it! _Alessandra thought. _I had the feeling that there was a motive, but none ever listens to my intuitions!_

She then regrets thinking it because she looked to Phineas and saw him sad.

"So we'll never see Perry again?" he asked to the Major. "There has to be another way!"

"Sorry Phineas, it's not safe." Major Monogram said, through to Alessandra she didn't sound sorry, just serious. "You know too much."

_Oh, just give these boys a break, no?! _she thought. _These poor boys had too pass the entire aftermoon being chased from Alt. Doofenshmirtz and his evil Normbots, Perry-2 is forgiven because we know he wasn't in control of himself, and now you tell them that they have to lose Perry because his secret agent identity has been blown. At least to sound really sorry!_

She thought it but didn't tell it out loud.

"Now I've never wished so much that I could UNKNOWN something." Phineas thought out loud.

_Unknown something...Of course...But that means they have all to decide if they want to do that._

She was about to open her mouth, when Carl spoke.

"Sir! There may be another way." he said. "What about Dr. Doofenshmirtz's amnesia-inator?"

_Wow...Dr. Doofenshmirtz built an amnesia-inator? I don't know if I want to kiss that man or kick his ass right now. And thanks to Carl, maybe there's a way the boys won't have to lose their pets._

Alessandra almost wanted to laugh to Major Monogram's shocked face.

She guessed he didn't believe he didn't think of that.

"I never made an amnesia-inator." Then Dr. Doofenshmirtz said. "I think I would remember building something like that!"

_Knowing Dr. D..._ Alessandra thought. _He fired the Amnesia-inator, by accident, on himself...and he forgot that._

Then Major Monogram spoke.

"Well, that might work, but you'd all have to agree."

Alessandra looked to Phineas and Ferb.

"So, our choice is either to forget the best day ever, forget the biggest adventure we've ever had, and forget meeting Agent P...and also Alessandra." Phineas said.

"Oh, yeah, you have to forget me too...likewise." Alessandra admitted, having forgotten the fact she too had to forget about meeting the boys and their unique platypus, since she too knew about the platypus secret.

"Or remember today...but never see Perry again?"

Alessandra's brown eyes looked to the platypus that looked so sad...like he actually was thinking they'd choose remembering today over keeping him.

And this broke Alessandra's heart.

In this long afternoon, she had to get to know about also the platypus, and she grew to like him a lot.

She decided to forget that day, and was about to speak when Ferb spoke.

"Well, we've had a lot of great days, but we only have one Perry." he said, smiling.

That made Phineas smile too, knowing he was right.

"Agreed." Phineas said.

Alessandra smiled, she could tell they were doing the right decision.

"Yeah!" She and the others, that she noticed had arrived, agreed.

She also noticed Perry's smile.

_Yeah, it was the right choice. _Alessandra thought as they went down the stairs.

It has been a long afternoon, the greatest adventure she ever had...but she knew that it wasn't right to remember something that can cause a beloved animal, alright, she knew that Phineas was a lot angry to Perry, but now they had hashed it, to go away.

And she wasn't going to do that, because Ferb's words were true.

They may have had a lot of adventures, and she bet he was right, but they had only one Perry.

And that means that things have to remain that way.

**End of the fifth What if.**

**Same disclaimers.**

**For now I have to stop here.**

**I did more than these 5, but 4 need to be looked once again, some are being written and others are planned.**


	6. What if 6

**What if?**

**Chapter 6: Memories.**

**Summary:**_ What if Alessandra's powers proved to be more powerful of Platyborg's evil program? What will happen?_

_**Mine Cart Chase.**_

Alessandra, Phineas, Ferb, that was trying to get free Perry from the chain, Perry and Candace looked to Alt. Candace and Alt. Alessandra fighting the Norm-bots.

"Uh, can you two do that?" Phineas asked, as the boys and the platypus turned their attention to the 15 and 18 years old.

"A-Apparently..." Candace said, still shocked.

"I know Takewondo and Karate, but not these moves." Alessandra said. "I think I'm going to learn a new style of battle when I'm back to my dimension!"

They continued to watch them battle, and Alessandra could have sworn to have heard Alt. Buford say.

"I am so in love with them right now."

This made both her and Alt. Isabella turn to look to him.

"What?!" they both exclaimed.

"Nothing!" the boy said, looking away.

"If we can get to the north tunnel before they get to us, I can trip the security door." Alt. Candace said.

Perry pulled his collar off his neck.

"Isabella, give us more throttle!" Alt. Alessandra commanded.

"It's all the way in, sirs!" Alt. Isabella said.

"Alright, this is going to get hairy." Alt. Candace said.

She and Alt. Alessandra jumped away, and Alessandra knew that they needed to pass on action.

She pulled out her Key, and released the Wand.

"Okay, let's teach these robots a lesson." Alessandra said as she took out her Shot Card.

Throwing it on air, she slammed the Card with her wand.

"Shot Card! I need your help!" she chanted. "Take your physical form! Release and dispel!"

The Shot card took her physical form and landed near Alessandra.

Meanwhile Perry jumped on the edge of the mine cart, wielding his collar and chain as a weapon.  
Phineas and Ferb seeing that, decided to help.

Phineas picked up a wrench and Ferb took off his shoes and ties the laces together to make nun-chucks.

Meanwhile Alt. Candace and Alessandra leaped on the front.

"Can we make those turns at this speed?" Alt. Isabella asked to Alt. Candace.

"We're about to find out." came her reply.

She uses her staff to hit the turn stile, and they swerved.

Then Perry throws the chains that wrapped around one of the Normbots' arms and attaches the collar to a sign causing the chain to rip the arm off.

"Good JOB!" Alessandra said.

Then she and the others ducked as the arm was sent flying and it landed in the car where Alt. Buford and Candace are...

And unluckily it was on Laser Mode because it fires, setting the cart in fire, and both backed up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Alt. Buford yelled as he retreated to the carts where the Alternate gang was.

Candace, that was screaming, instead went where her family and Alessandra was.

"Hey." Alessandra said. "I think I have an idea."

The four looked to her.

"We can use that arm, together to my Shot Card, to fend off these Normbots."

Phineas, Ferb and Perry nodded.

It was good a try.

Meanwhile the chasing was getting through a tunnel and they were approaching an entryway.

"There it is!" Alt. Alessandra said.

"We should be okay if we can just hold off these..." Candace said.

"Don't worry!" Alessandra's voice called to them. "We have this covered!"

Then...

"Shot Card, go!"

The Resistance looked behind just in time to see some Norm-bots being hit from lasers and the Shot Card.

They could see that while the Shot Card was doing a good job, Phineas, Ferb and Perry were also using the robot arm as laser cannon.

Phineas was holding the arm, together to Perry, that's it, while Perry was taking the aim and Ferb was connecting, when it was needed to be used, so that the laser could be fired.

"I have to admit." Alt. Alessandra said. "They're good!"

"Yeah." Alt. Candace said confirming it.

That also made Alt. Phineas wanting to try it.

"Can we do that?" he asked, looking to his old sister.

"No, keep your head down." Alt. Candace ordered.

Alt. Phineas complied and kept once again his head down.

But that was for a small moment, because suddenly he saw a glow coming from Alessandra's task of her skirt.

From it, three cards departed, and took out.

Alt. Phineas was asking himself why they did that, but unbeknownst to him...

These Cards were the key to bring back his beloved platypus home.

Even if now mostly made of metal.

_Why can't Platyborg remember his past?_ Alessandra thought as she continued firing. _Why can't he just remember that he used to be a good platypus...not a cyborg?_

She knew it wasn't time to wonder about what was right and what was not but she knew that Platyborg was Alt. Perry, and she just wanted him to return back to normal.

_Grrr...It's all Alt. Doofenshmirtz's fault. _she continued to think, not noticing that her subconscious was creating a new Card. _If it wasn't for him, all this wouldn't have happened..._

But she knew that right now she shouldn't think about this, but to worry about the Norm-bot and getting out alive.

But she was so worried fighting the Norm-bots that she didn't notice three Cards activating and going somewhere.

As he pursued the mine cars of The Resistance, General Platyborg's cybernetic eye honed in on the cars' passengers, searching for the boys he was ordered to capture. To his surprise, however, he found not only two boys who fit the given descriptions, but _four_.

It seemed logical, he supposed. If there was another version of the Doctor from the other dimension, and another version of himself, then the boys and the young woman that accompanied them here would likely be other versions of boys and young woman from this dimension.

Whatever the case, the boys belonging to this dimension were of no concern. His objective was to obtain the boys from the other dimension – easily set apart by the colour of their wardrobe – and returning them to the Doctor. Other individuals were of no consequence, and it did not matter whether they were captured or destroy.

Closing in quickly, he could see the ones from the other dimension using part of a Norm-bot as a weapon, the boys and his counterpart, and the young woman using her Wand, terminating the robots that still followed them. He was about to raise his weapons, when three glowing Cards appeared in his line of vision.

The light disappeared and their names could be seen: 'THE HOPE', 'THE WISH' and... 'THE MEMORY'?

But before he could even react, Alessandra's voice could be heard, loud and clear.

"RELEASE AND DISPEL!"

And the three Cards glowed once again.

Alessandra then realized that she said something that she wasn't supposed to say in that moment.

"Okaaaaay..." she said to the end, since also she got the attention of Candace, the others did too, but they knew they couldn't distract themselves. "Why I said the formula to release my Cards when I shouldn't have...?"

Candace shrugged.

"Don't know." she said.

Then...

"Look out!"

Alessandra yelped as an upcoming Norm-bot reached her.

She was about to fire, when...

The Norm-bot was hit, but not by her Card, or the arm Phineas and Ferb were using.

But from...

She looked up and yelped.

"Hoe?!" Alessandra said.

Then before she could yelp again, three Cards returned to her, and she gasped as one wasn't there before.

_Okay...what in name of..._ Alessandra said.

Then she noticed a Norm-bot taking aim to Platyborg.

"Okay, I don't know what in name of Arceus is going on." she said. "Shot Card, help things here."

The Shot Card was confused, but nodded.

Alessandra activated the Fly Card.

"What are you doing?!" Candace asked.

"I don't know what is happening, but Platyborg helped us."

"Eh?!"

"And right now the Norm-bots are about to attack him."

Candace was still shocked.

"I hate having debts." Alessandra said. "So I'm going to repay him, even if I'm still not getting what's going on."

And before Candace knew it, Alessandra went to help him.

Unbeknownst to her, Platyborg had remembered his past, also thanks to the powers of 'THE MEMORY', 'THE WISH' and 'THE HOPE' Cards, also erasing the evil program.

But for now question could be left, Alessandra knew that right now they have to get out safely.

**End of the chapter.**

**Alright ending a little rushed, but ideas had been fading, maybe planning a sequel, but for now it's unknown.**

**Ya know the disclaimers-**


	7. What if 7

**What if?**

**Chapter 7: The pamphlet and decisions.**

**Summary: **_What if Phineas didn't throw the pamphlet away and give Perry, with a little of convincing from Alessandra, a chance?__And what if Alessandra decided to hold back Platyborg, giving time for the other to escape?_

_**Dei's building.**_

Phineas, Ferb, Alessandra and Heinz Doofenshmirtz, looked up to see what was going to come down.

General Platyborg came down after being called...landing on Alt. Doofenshmirtz's foot on the process.

Alessandra winched visibly when that happened, also while the Alternate version of the doctor yelled in pain and jumped up and down holding his injured foot.

But then her eyes widened when she saw that the cyborg Platypus looked, for what remained of organic, like Perry.

_No...he can't be..._ Alessandra thought, noticing the cold stare, that however somehow seemed to hold intelligence, continuing to look nervously between Perry and his, possibly, alternate version...starting to ask herself if she should begin to freak out.

But she had to stop asking herself that when she heard the command that Alt. Doofenshmirtz gave him.

"Alright Platyborg, you see that platypus?" he asked, making the cyborg turn to the dictator. "You know what to do."

And before or Perry's owners or Alessandra could do anything, the cyborg charged to Perry and smacked him away.

"Perry!" Phineas yelled as the platypus landed, after hitting his back, on his feet and shook himself as nothing had happened.

Alessandra gasped, but then turned to Alt. Doofenshmirtz.

"Are you happy now?!" she yelled.

"What was that for?!" Phineas yelled too.

The two, together to Ferb, run toward the platypus.

"Perry, are you okay?" Phineas asked, as they reached him.

"Told ya!" Alessandra heard Dr. D. tell his Alt. self...that was looking to...Phineas and Ferb?

_Ahi..._ Alessandra thought. _This is not good..._

"How are his vitals?" she then heard Phineas ask to Ferb, that had a sthereoscope and was checking Perry with it.

"Wait, let me try something." they heard Heinz say.

Alessandra's hands automatically grasped her Heart Key, knowing that she will have to do something.

"Platyborg." he said, making the Platyborg look once again to him. "Do the same thing to those two boys."

"What?" both Alessandra and Heinz exclaimed.

Before Alessandra could react, the Platyborg charged to Phineas and Ferb.

"What?" Phineas exclaimed, looking to the Platyborg about to punch.

But before the cyborg could do that, Perry stands on his hind legs and punches him back.

Alessandra's mouth dropped seeing that.

_The heck platypuses don't do much! _she thought, still dumbfounded.

"Perry?" Phineas asked, shocked.

Perry realized what he did, and Alessandra knew that nothing good will come from that.

"HA! YES!" Alt. Doofenshmirtz yelled triumphantly. "I knew it!"

"Wait, wait a minute." Doofenshmirtz said, confused. "I'm confused, why does their platypus fight so good?"

Alessandra was seriously worried about the fact if that man hit his head too many times.

Perry rolled his eyes and put his fedora on.

That helped Heinz recognize him.

"PERRY THE PLATYPUS?!" he yelled.

Both Alt. Doof and Alessandra looked to him as he was really an idiot.

"Really?!" both said sarcastically.

"What?" Heinz asked, not getting it.

Alessandra rolled her eyes while instead Alt. Doofenshmirtz groaned.

"Perry?" Phineas asked again in shock.

"Hem, take your time to process this." Alessandra said. "But do it while running."

"Get them!" Alt. Heinz ordered two armoured Norm-bots.

They started to reach them.

"Ah, no!" Alessandra exclaimed, releasing her Wand, and taking a Card.

She throws it in the air and hit it with the wand.

"_Arrow Card! Stop these robots. Release and Dispel!" _she chanted.

Suddenly the Card took the physical form of a teenage girl dressed in Chinese clothes, and she formed two arrows and bow.

In two seconds the Arrow Card did a short work of the two Norm-bots, and returned to her Card form.  
Alessandra grabbed it and put it back in her Card pack.

"I think we better start running." Alessandra said.

Perry nodded, and he pulls Phineas and Ferb and Alessandra followed them.

"You're a secret agent?" Phineas asked, still slowly processing it.

"Eeeeeeeek!" Alessandra yelped as more bots come in.

They swerve and they slide, Alessandra instead doing a cartwheel, under the animal skeleton, while a bot knocks away the skull.

"Hey, be careful with that!" Alt. Doofenshmirtz ordered.

The skull slides near a window, as Alessandra saw.

Meanwhile the five were backing up and while they were doing that, Phineas was getting from shock to anger.

"So this is where you disappear to everyday?" he asked. "You come here and fight this guy?"

"Hem, I doubt that." Alessandra said. "He's very dangerous, I think he's fighting Dr. D."

_Also because if he was fighting this Alt. Doofenshmirtz he would never come back...because if that Platyborg is really Alt. Perry...I don't want to think what he would do to Perry..._she also thought.

"The girl is right." Doofenshmirtz said. "He fights me, he doesn't really know this guy."

"Even if effectively he's you from another dimension..." Alessandra said, rolling her eyes.

This was ignored from Phineas as he was shocked to hear that his pet was fighting a guy that looked like he was a pharmacist.

"You fight a pharmacist?" he asked to Perry. "Why would you even do that?"

"Maybe because he's not a pharmacist?" Alessandra asked. "I mean, come on! Who's the pharmacist that builds a machine that allows traveling in other dimensions?"

"Once again the girl is..." Doofenshmirtz started.

"My name is Alessandra." Alessandra corrected.

"Once again Alessandra is right." Doofenshmirtz said. "Actually, I'm an evil scientist, but a lot of people are confused by the lab coat."

This shocked once again Phineas.

"You're evil? He's evil?!" he yelled as they backed to the window.

He was getting more and more angry.

"So not only have you been leading a double life this whole time, but you sat there and let us help an evil scientist open an evil portal into an evil dimension, and you did nothing to stop us?!"

"Nice way to sum everything up." Alessandra said.

Then she realized that he wasn't totally right about not doing anything.

"You're wrong, he tried to stop ya." Alessandra said. "Remember the tug-war? I think that was his trying to stop you opening the portal in pet mode."

"And he also peed on the couch." Ferb added.

That makes Doofenshmirtz realize something.

"Wait a second, I just realized something, that was a conscious choice!" he said. "You peed on my couch!"

"No duh." Alessandra said, as Perry shrugs embarrassedly.

"No no, peeing wasn't enough!" Phineas said, angry.

"Hey! Did you hear what I said?!" Alessandra asked.

Her question was ignored as Phineas continued lashing out.

"That's when you should've put on your little hat, not now, after we've gone forward into this mess!"

Alessandra rolled her eyes.

"Oh, for badness sake, you can hash all this out in prison." Alt. Doofenshmirtz said.

"Prison?!" Alessandra yelped in shock.

"Yes, in prison!" Alt. Doofenshmirtz said. "Guards!"

"Perry, if you have something up your sleeve..." Alessandra said.

Then she stopped.

"Hem...your paw...Use it, now!"

Perry pushes the brain freeze button on his watch and Alt. Doofenshmirtz grabs his head.

"Ahh!" he yelled in pain. "Brain freeze!"

"Good move." Alessandra said.

Then however Perry opens the window, and they all fall out, Alessandra grabs her Float Card and she floats using the invisible balloon, Phineas and Ferb scream, while Perry sticks his foot in the skull's eye sockets and Phineas and Ferb grab the horns, his chute opens up.

"_**AGENT P!"**_ they could hear another music.

_Alright, now he has also a jingle? _Alessandra thought.

Her trail of thoughts was stopped when she heard Phineas speak.

"I'm sorry." Phineas said. "I'm having troubles with this right now."

Perry gave him a pamphlet, and he takes it.

After he opened it, he began reading.

"'So you discovered your pet is a secret agent.'" he started reading, but then he was about to throw it. "I..."

"You don't even dare to throw it." Alessandra yelled. "Just read that damn pamphlet."

"Why should I?" Phineas yelled.

"Because if he didn't tell you that he was a secret agent and didn't do anything, with the exception of taking the last piece and hem...peeing on the couch, to stop you, there has to be a real explanation to that, apart that mad man's explanation about you being a cover story to him." Alessandra said. "And trust should be a two way, so just give him a chance and read that or I'm going to do it myself!"

Phineas could tell that Alessandra was serious, her eyes were burning a fire of challenge.

To the end he grumbled.

"Fine!" he said and reassumed reading the pamphlet, to see what stupid reason stopped his 'pet' from telling him and Ferb the fact he was leading a double life.

Ferb, Alessandra and Perry watched as his face goes from anger to shock.

Alessandra is curious and using the Float Card, she floated near him and gasped.

There were a lot of point after 'So you discovered your pet is a secret agent' but the one that hit her the most was this one: 'Since his cover has been blown, he has to be sent away forever, and you can't see him again.'

Alessandra's mouth fell.

"Hey!" Alessandra yelled. "That's not right! It's harsh and it's also illegal! Even if the cover has been blown!"

Silence followed her outburst until they heard the sound of extended wings.

"Oh, now what?!" Alessandra yelled angrily.

They looked up and saw Platyborg flying toward them.

"NOW THIS IS ENOUGH!" Alessandra yelled. "We have already something to worry, and now he sends Platyborg after us?!"

She activates three cards, making the wings of Fly appear, but none knew what else she has activated, and returns the Float Card.

"Perry! You bring Phineas and Ferb to safety." she said. "I'm going to hold off Platyborg."

And before Perry could say something, Alessandra went toward Platyborg, ready for the fight.

Indeed she stopped mid flight Platyborg.

"Hey, Platyborg!" Alessandra yelled to him. "If you want them, you have to take me down."

Platyborg growled, and Alessandra got ready for the fight.

_**Meanwhile with Perry.**_

Perry, managed to land the boys to safety, and with some luck he also managed to get the feet out of the skull.

Perry wasn't sure if it was a good idea to leave Alessandra dealing with Platyborg alone, but he knew that she held powers that could go beyond any imagination.

He could tell how she evocated that girl with bow and arrows, how she floated, and how she made appear wings.

He knew that she could handle herself.

He just hoped that she'll manage to find them.

Meanwhile, knowing they weren't still safe, and Phineas wasn't still opening his mouth since he read the pamphlet, he pulled his boys towards an alley, managing to avoid the Norm-bots that hovered by.

He would have breathed in relief, if he wasn't grabbed from behind.

He almost freaked out if it wasn't for the fact that it was Phineas that grabbed him from behind.

Perry then also felt tears hitting him, and Phineas telling him he was sorry to have yelled to him.

Perry knew that he was right about him having to act before, but he never wanted to leave Phineas and Ferb, and he tried to do what he could in pet mode.

But he knew that Phineas didn't know about the fact he couldn't reveal his identity to them, and now he knew, and he tried to reassure him, by nuzzling his chin, to tell him it was alright.

Phineas smiled weakly, and he said...

"Thanks..."

Then he felt someone hugging him too, and he knew it was Ferb.

Silence fell between them for sometime.

They were worried about Alessandra and if she'll be really okay.

To the end Phineas voiced everyone's worry.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" he asked.

The others didn't know what to answer him.

_**With Alessandra and Platyborg.**_

Alessandra panted, she had used a lot of cards keeping the cyborg platypus from getting to Perry, Phineas and Ferb.

Luckily her powers were always strong, since she was 18 and was a Card Mistress for 14 years, and she wasn't going to giving up hope now.

Suddenly as the Platyborg attacked her, the cyborg platypus finally understanding that if he wanted to get the others, he had to beat her first, her Hope Card activated.

Alessandra gasped as she saw the Card hovering near her, while instead also her magic circle activates herself and two Cards starting to take their Card form.

"Okay..." Alessandra said. "Today is the day of strange events too..."

Then having the sensation of having to activate the new cards together to Hope she brought up her Heart Wand.

"You own me an explanation, Hope." Alessandra said. "But I'm going to do what you want me to do."

She brought down the Wand and yelled.

"RELEASE AND DISPEL!"

Light covered the place.

_**End of the chapter.**_

_**The following What if is the sequel of this one.**_

_**Ya know the disclaimers.**_


	8. What if 8

**What if?**

**Chapter 8: A new alley.**

**Summary: **_Alessandra learned to understand that her powers can go even beyond her imagination.__And she learns it when she and her friends gain a new alley._

_**In the last chapter.**_

_Alessandra panted, she had used a lot of cards keeping the cyborg platypus from getting to Perry, Phineas and Ferb._

_Luckily they had managed to get out safely and her powers were still strong, since she was 18 and was a Card Mistress for 14 years, and she wasn't going to give up hope now._

_Suddenly as the Platyborg attacked her, the cyborg platypus finally understanding that if he wanted to get the others, he had to beat her first, her Hope Card activated._

_Alessandra gasped as she saw the Card hovering near her, while instead also her magic circle activates herself and two Cards starting to take their Card form._

"_Okay..." Alessandra said. "Today is the day of strange events too..."_

_Then having the sensation of having to activate the new cards together to Hope she brought up her Heart Wand._

"_You own me an explanation, Hope." Alessandra said. "But I'm going to do what you want me to do."_

_She brought down the Wand and yelled._

"_RELEASE AND DISPEL!"_

_Light covered the place._

_**DEI.**_

Alessandra had closed her eyes when the light covered the place.

She doesn't know the exact importance of the two cards she created, but she was going to trust her Hop Card, and hope for the best.

When the light faded, there was a lot of silence, also Alessandra had landed on the windows pane.

She welcomed the three Cards, and she looked to them.

The first was a Wish star, there indeed came the name of 'THE WISH'.

The second one instead was a fairy in blue and silver, the name was 'THE MEMORY'.

The third was her Hope Card.

Alessandra still curiously looked to them, scratching her head, trying to get an answer.

"Alright..." she said to the end, putting them away. "I stop trying to understand for now."

Then she noticed Platyborg coming down toward her.

"Eeeeeeeep!" Alessandra exclaimed.

He landed, and she and Platyborg looked at each other for a second.

Alessandra gulped, as three seconds passed, without them doing anything.

But then without a warning, Platyborg got down on all fours and did a metal chatter.

Alessandra stared to him, open-mouthed, eye widening at the maximum and dumbfounded.

Well, dumbfounded was the right thing to say to describe Alessandra shock.

Why Platyborg had gotten down on all fours and chattered like Perry?

Wasn't he an enemy?

Then Platyborg nuzzled her leg, and Alessandra still wasn't getting if she should freak out or do something else different.

Then she heard the Alt. Doofenshmirtz yell.

"Argh, get them!" he was yelling. "She managed to erase Platyborg's evil programming."

That makes Alessandra realize something.

"Wait..." she said, looking down to Platyborg. "You don't happen to be Alt. Perry, do you?"

When she received a nod, Alessandra understood.

"Ayeeeeeeeee!" she said.

Then noticing that it wasn't time to say something else, she said.

"I'm not sure if the others are going to trust you right now, and my best judgement would be the contrary of what I'm going to do, but come with me, and let's get out of here."

She then took out her Light Card.

"You better close your eyes...eye...Platyborg." Alessandra said. "Light is going to be blinding."

She then launches the Card and hit it with her wand.

Alt. Perry closed his eye.

He then had the feeling to have been brought away from the pane and somewhere else.

When the light faded, indeed Platyborg opened his eye to find himself being hold from Alessandra that was flying toward the ground, but making sure to put some distance between them and the Norm-bots.

_**A little later.**_

Alessandra had taken refuge behind another alley (different from the ones Phineas, Ferb and Perry were) and she put Platyborg down.

"Alright." she said. "So somehow, I managed to erase your evil programming, did I?"

Platyborg nodded.

"And now you're back to being normal, I mean who you used to be?"

Receiving another nod, Alessandra scratched her head.

"Alright." she said. "This day is getting stranger."

Then she realized what happened.

"Wait, my Cards!" she said.

Platyborg watched as she grabbed three Cards, the same she used when she activated them.

"Of course!" she said.

Then looking to the Platyborg.

"Come on, let's go and find the others." she said.

Platyborg nodded.

He and Alessandra looked to the sides of the road.

"It's all clear." Alessandra said. "Let's go."

Platyborg nodded and they go.

_**With the others.**_

They had tried to use the remote to see if they could get back home, when Alessandra would return to them, but with no luck.

They assumed that it was broken, and were thinking what to do next, when suddenly they heard a noise.

They jumped and Perry readied himself to protect the boys but stopped when they saw it was Alessandra.

"Uhm, hiiiii!" Alessandra called.

The others breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alessandra!" Phineas said. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, don't worry." Alessandra said.

"And Platyborg?"

"Huh, about that..." Alessandra said. "I have to tell you something..."

She then shows them Platyborg.

"Huh, I somehow managed to get him free from his evil programming." Alessandra said. "And now he's..."

She explains everything to them.

To the end it's decided they have to go to the house of the Alt. Flynn-Fletcher, and they agreed to bring Platyborg with them.

_**End of the What if 8.**_

_**In the next What if there's what happened the way behind, I mean if Alessandra didn't use her powers to create two new Cards.**_


	9. What if 9

**What if?**

**Chapter 9: Alternative to the pamphlet and decisions.**

**Summary: **_What if Phineas didn't throw the pamphlet away and give Perry, with a little of convincing from Alessandra, a chance?__And what if Alessandra decided to hold back Platyborg, giving time for the other to escape? It's almost like the chapter 8, but instead of Alessandra managing to bring Alt. Perry back, she escapes and reunites with the boys and Perry._

* * *

_**Dei's building.**_

Phineas, Ferb, Alessandra and Heinz Doofenshmirtz, looked up to see what was going to come down.

General Platyborg came down after being called...landing on Alt. Doofenshmirtz's foot on the process.

Alessandra winched visibly when that happened, also while the Alternate version of the doctor yelled in pain and jumped up and down holding his injured foot.

But then her eyes widened when she saw that the cyborg Platypus looked, for what remained of organic, like Perry.

_No...he can't be..._ Alessandra thought, noticing the cold stare, that however somehow seemed to hold intelligence, continuing to look nervously between Perry and his, possibly, alternate version...starting to ask herself if she should begin to freak out.

But she had to stop asking herself that when she heard the command that Alt. Doofenshmirtz gave him.

"Alright Platyborg, you see that platypus?" he asked, making the cyborg turn to the dictator. "You know what to do."

And before or Perry's owners or Alessandra could do anything, the cyborg charged to Perry and smacked him away.

"Perry!" Phineas yelled as the platypus landed, after hitting his back, on his feet and shook himself as nothing had happened.

Alessandra gasped, but then turned to Alt. Doofenshmirtz.

"Are you happy now?!" she yelled.

"What was that for?!" Phineas yelled too.

The two, together to Ferb, run toward the platypus.

"Perry, are you okay?" Phineas asked, as they reached him.

"Told ya!" Alessandra heard Dr. D. tell his Alt. self...that was looking to...Phineas and Ferb?

_Ahi..._ Alessandra thought. _This is not good..._

"How are his vitals?" she then heard Phineas ask to Ferb, that had a sthereoscope and was checking Perry with it.

"Wait, let me try something." they heard Heinz say.

Alessandra's hands automatically grasped her Heart Key, knowing that she will have to do something.

"Platyborg." he said, making the Platyborg look once again to him. "Do the same thing to those two boys."

"What?" both Alessandra and Heinz exclaimed.

Before Alessandra could react, the Platyborg charged to Phineas and Ferb.

"What?" Phineas exclaimed, looking to the Platyborg about to punch.

But before the cyborg could do that, Perry stands on his hind legs and punches him back.

Alessandra's mouth dropped seeing that.

_The heck platypuses don't do much! _she thought, still dumbfounded.

"Perry?" Phineas asked, shocked.

Perry realized what he did, and Alessandra knew that nothing good will come from that.

"HA! YES!" Alt. Doofenshmirtz yelled triumphantly. "I knew it!"

"Wait, wait a minute." Doofenshmirtz said, confused. "I'm confused, why does their platypus fight so good?"

Alessandra was seriously worried about the fact if that man hit his head too many times.

Perry rolled his eyes and put his fedora on.

That helped Heinz recognize him.

"PERRY THE PLATYPUS?!" he yelled.

Both Alt. Doof and Alessandra looked to him as he was really an idiot.

"Really?!" both said sarcastically.

"What?" Heinz asked, not getting it.

Alessandra rolled her eyes while instead Alt. Doofenshmirtz groaned.

"Perry?" Phineas asked again in shock.

"Hem, take your time to process this." Alessandra said. "But do it while running."

"Get them!" Alt. Heinz ordered two armoured Norm-bots.

They started to reach them.

"Ah, no!" Alessandra exclaimed, releasing her Wand, and taking a Card.

She throws it in the air and hit it with the wand.

"_Arrow Card! Stop these robots. Release and Dispel!" _she chanted.

Suddenly the Card took the physical form of a teenage girl dressed in Chinese clothes, and she formed two arrows and bow.

In two seconds the Arrow Card did a short work of the two Norm-bots, and returned to her Card form.  
Alessandra grabbed it and put it back in her Card pack.

"I think we better start running." Alessandra said.

Perry nodded, and he pulls Phineas and Ferb and Alessandra followed them.

"You're a secret agent?" Phineas asked, still slowly processing it.

"Eeeeeeeek!" Alessandra yelped as more bots come in.

They swerve and they slide, Alessandra instead doing a cartwheel, under the animal skeleton, while a bot knocks away the skull.

"Hey, be careful with that!" Alt. Doofenshmirtz ordered.

The skull slides near a window, as Alessandra saw.

Meanwhile the five were backing up and while they were doing that, Phineas was getting from shock to anger.

"So this is where you disappear to everyday?" he asked. "You come here and fight this guy?"

"Hem, I doubt that." Alessandra said. "He's very dangerous, I think he's fighting Dr. D."

_Also because if he was fighting this Alt. Doofenshmirtz he would never come back...because if that Platyborg is really Alt. Perry...I don't want to think what he would do to Perry..._she also thought.

"The girl is right." Doofenshmirtz said. "He fights me, he doesn't really know this guy."

"Even if effectively he's you from another dimension..." Alessandra said, rolling her eyes.

This was ignored from Phineas as he was shocked to hear that his pet was fighting a guy that looked like he was a pharmacist.

"You fight a pharmacist?" he asked to Perry. "Why would you even do that?"

"Maybe because he's not a pharmacist?" Alessandra asked. "I mean, come on! Who's the pharmacist that builds a machine that allows traveling in other dimensions?"

"Once again the girl is..." Doofenshmirtz started.

"My name is Alessandra." Alessandra corrected.

"Once again Alessandra is right." Doofenshmirtz said. "Actually, I'm an evil scientist, but a lot of people are confused by the lab coat."

This shocked once again Phineas.

"You're evil? He's evil?!" he yelled as they backed to the window.

He was getting more and more angry.

"So not only have you been leading a double life this whole time, but you sat there and let us help an evil scientist open an evil portal into an evil dimension, and you did nothing to stop us?!"

"Nice way to sum everything up." Alessandra said.

Then she realized that he wasn't totally right about not doing anything.

"You're wrong, he tried to stop ya." Alessandra said. "Remember the tug-war? I think that was his trying to stop you opening the portal in pet mode."

"And he also peed on the couch." Ferb added.

That makes Doofenshmirtz realize something.

"Wait a second, I just realized something, that was a conscious choice!" he said. "You peed on my couch!"

"No duh." Alessandra said, as Perry shrugs embarrassedly.

"No no, peeing wasn't enough!" Phineas said, angry.

"Hey! Did you hear what I said?!" Alessandra asked.

Her question was ignored as Phineas continued lashing out.

"That's when you should've put on your little hat, not now, after we've gone forward into this mess!"

Alessandra rolled her eyes.

"Oh, for badness sake, you can hash all this out in prison." Alt. Doofenshmirtz said.

"Prison?!" Alessandra yelped in shock.

"Yes, in prison!" Alt. Doofenshmirtz said. "Guards!"

"Perry, if you have something up your sleeve..." Alessandra said.

Then she stopped.

"Hem...your paw...Use it, now!"

Perry pushes the brain freeze button on his watch and Alt. Doofenshmirtz grabs his head.

"Ahh!" he yelled in pain. "Brain freeze!"

"Good move." Alessandra said.

Then however Perry opens the window, and they all fall out, Alessandra grabs her Float Card and she floats using the invisible balloon, Phineas and Ferb scream, while Perry sticks his foot in the skull's eye sockets and Phineas and Ferb grab the horns, his chute opens up.

"_**AGENT P!"**_ they could hear another music.

_Alright, now he has also a jingle? _Alessandra thought.

Her trail of thoughts was stopped when she heard Phineas speak.

"I'm sorry." Phineas said. "I'm having troubles with this right now."

Perry gave him a pamphlet, and he takes it.

After he opened it, he began reading.

"'So you discovered your pet is a secret agent.'" he started reading, but then he was about to throw it. "I..."

"You don't even dare to throw it." Alessandra yelled. "Just read that damn pamphlet."

"Why should I?" Phineas yelled.

"Because if he didn't tell you that he was a secret agent and didn't do anything, with the exception of taking the last piece and hem...peeing on the couch, to stop you, there has to be a real explanation to that, apart that mad man's explanation about you being a cover story to him." Alessandra said. "And trust should be a two way, so just give him a chance and read that or I'm going to do it myself!"

Phineas could tell that Alessandra was serious, her eyes were burning a fire of challenge.

To the end he grumbled.

"Fine!" he said and reassumed reading the pamphlet, to see what stupid reason stopped his 'pet' from telling him and Ferb the fact he was leading a double life.

Ferb, Alessandra and Perry watched as his face goes from anger to shock.

Alessandra is curious and using the Float Card, she floated near him and gasped.

There were a lot of point after 'So you discovered your pet is a secret agent' but the one that hit her the most was this one: 'Since his cover has been blown, he has to be sent away forever, and you can't see him again.'

Alessandra's mouth fell.

"Hey!" Alessandra yelled. "That's not right! It's harsh and it's also illegal! Even if the cover has been blown!"

Silence followed her outburst until they heard the sound of extended wings.

"Oh, now what?!" Alessandra yelled angrily.

They looked up and saw Platyborg flying toward them.

"NOW THIS IS ENOUGH!" Alessandra yelled. "We have already something to worry, and now he sends Platyborg after us?!"

She activates three cards, making the wings of Fly appear, but none knew what else she has activated, and returns the Float Card.

"Perry! You bring Phineas and Ferb to safety." she said. "I'm going to hold off Platyborg."

And before Perry could say something, Alessandra went toward Platyborg, ready for the fight.

Indeed she stopped mid flight Platyborg.

"Hey, Platyborg!" Alessandra yelled to him. "If you want them, you have to take me down."

Platyborg growled, and Alessandra got ready for the fight.

* * *

_**Meanwhile with Perry.**_

Perry, managed to land the boys to safety, and with some luck he also managed to get the feet out of the skull.

Perry wasn't sure if it was a good idea to leave Alessandra dealing with Platyborg alone, but he knew that she held powers that could go beyond any imagination.

He could tell how she evocated that girl with bow and arrows, how she floated, and how she made appear wings.

He knew that she could handle herself.

He just hoped that she'll manage to find them.

Meanwhile, knowing they weren't still safe, and Phineas wasn't still opening his mouth since he read the pamphlet, he pulled his boys towards an alley, managing to avoid the Norm-bots that hovered by.

He would have breathed in relief, if he wasn't grabbed from behind.

He almost freaked out if it wasn't for the fact that it was Phineas that grabbed him from behind.

Perry then also felt tears hitting him, and Phineas telling him he was sorry to have yelled to him.

Perry knew that he was right about him having to act before, but he never wanted to leave Phineas and Ferb, and he tried to do what he could in pet mode.

But he knew that Phineas didn't know about the fact he couldn't reveal his identity to them, and now he knew, and he tried to reassure him, by nuzzling his chin, to tell him it was alright.

Phineas smiled weakly, and he said...

"Thanks..."

Then he felt someone hugging him too, and he knew it was Ferb.

Silence fell between them for sometime.

They were worried about Alessandra and if she'll be really okay.

To the end Phineas voiced everyone's worry.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" he asked.

The others didn't know what to answer him.

* * *

_**With Alessandra and Platyborg.**_

Alessandra panted, she had used a lot of cards keeping the cyborg platypus from getting to Perry, Phineas and Ferb.

But she wasn't going to give up now, she needed however to run away and meet with the others.

Suddenly she had an idea, and it requested the help of a last Card.

Indeed when Platyborg decided to attack her, understanding that to get to the others he had to beat her first, she took out a Card.

She throws it and activated it.

Light erupted from the Card, blinding everyone but Alessandra that after 14 years got accustomed to the light.

Taking advantage of the light, Alessandra flew away.

When the light disappeared, Platyborg couldn't find her anywhere.

"Platyborg, find that girl, the boys and that platypus and bring them to me!" Alt. Doofenshmirtz yelled to him.

Platyborg saluted and started to search for them.

* * *

_**Meanwhile with Perry, Phineas and Ferb.**_

Phineas and Ferb were still hugging their platypus, but then jumped when they heard some noises.

Perry got out from their grip and prepared to protect the boys, but then they met Alessandra's face while said girl was sitting on the dumpster.

"Hi! Missed me?" she asked cheerily.

"Alessandra!" Phineas said.

"Sorry for the lateness but it wasn't easy to hold Platyborg off." she said.

Then she smiled more.

"I see that while I was busy, you made up." she said.

"Yeah." Phineas said.

Silence followed these words.

"Soooooooooo..." Alessandra said, deciding to break it. "What are we going to do? Platyborg surely is still searching for us, and we should return to our dimensions."

Other silence followed these words.

Alessandra surely knew that it wasn't only to think what to do but also for the fact that by returning, Perry will have to go away.

"Come on." she said jumping down the dumpster. "We'll find a way so you can keep Perry with you."

"Really?" Phineas said.

Alessandra nodded.

"But right now we should also find a way back home." she said.

"Right."

Then...

"I know!" he said. "Let's find us!"

"Why? Don't you have that remote?" Alessandra asked.

"We tried to see if it worked, but we believe it's broken since it doesn't show our or your dimension."

"Oh." Alessandra said.

They then decided to go.

They checked the two roads to see if it was all clear.

"It's all clear." Alessandra said. "If we're going to your house, you have to show the way however."

Phineas nodded and then they run.

* * *

_**End of the What If chapter 9.**_

_**Meanwhile working on the profiles and the other What if.**_

_**I hope to put the profiles or today or tomorrow, and I'll be working on the next What if.**_

_**Also by the way, if someone wants me to put a What if lemme know the suggestions. =D**_


	10. What if 10

**What if?**

**Chapter 10: Change of Heart.**

**Summary: **_Alessandra, back in her civilian clothes, is waiting for the others to be ready, when she noticed Perry's sad face.__Talking to him, she gets that he doesn't really want his owners to forget that he's a secret agent.__Alessandra understands that and she wants to help him...but she doesn't know how.__Luckily their talk hasn't gone unnoticed by Major Monogram that is starting to have some change of heart. What will happen? One-shot._

_**At the O.W.C.A.**_

Alessandra, now back in her civilian's clothes, was walking around the Headquarters, while waiting for the rest to be ready.

She wasn't going to forget her adventure, thanks to the fact she had created the Memory Card, but she didn't want the others to forget, because that meant that Perry had to hide once again his identity to the people he loves...and also if the boys once again find out Perry's secret, there was a possibility that Phineas would once again react like this afternoon.

But she knew that it was against the rules of the O.W.C.A. to allow them remembering this day, she was an exception because of her Memory Card.

Alessandra sighed sadly, knowing that it had to be that way, but then she noticed someone looking sadly to the Amnesia-inator.

A certain platypus.

She gave a small smile and went toward him.

"Hey..." she spoke softly.

The platypus jumped for the shock, but when he saw Alessandra, he gave a small smile.

"Can I sit with you?" she asked.

Perry nodded, allowing Alessandra to sit.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Perry nodded, but Alessandra wasn't fooled.

"Perry..." she sighed. "Don't try lying to me, I know something's wrong."

Perry sighed.

In that long afternoon, Alessandra tried to help him a lot, she tried to tell Phineas why he couldn't tell them his secret, she tried even to help him sneak out, even through his relationship with the boys was on his breaking point...and now she was trying to help him again.

"Let me guess, you don't want them to forget this day, right?" she asked, surprising the platypus.

He cocked his head in confusion and Alessandra laughed.

"Perry, I knew it was that...also because I don't want them to forget that too."

He looked to her in disbelief.

"It's true Perry, I know you don't want them to forget, and you three made also a good team, back in the Mine-cart chase and also during the Robot Riot."

He looked to her as to say 'Look that you helped us too.'.

Alessandra smiled, knowing that.

"Perry, I know that." she said. "But that's not the point right now."

Perry looked to her confused.

"I was talking about you and your owners, because you demonstrated to have a strong bond with them."

Then frowning.

"Of course there has been that fall out before, but that didn't stop them to come to your rescue."

He gave her another look, this one more serious.

"Perry, I know I said that I would make sure they would get back home safely..." she said in defence. "But they wanted to come to save you, and even if I tried to protest that wouldn't stop them from doing that, even Candace-2 tried to make them go back, but they didn't want without you."

Then she sighed.

"You're really good to have owners like them, trust me." she said, smiling to him. "They wanted to save you no matter if Phineas was angry to you."

Perry nodded.

"And they really care for you if they decide to forget this day to keep you."

This then made him realize that Phineas was angry to Alessandra too, because he looks to him with a questioning look.

Alessandra then realizes what he meant, because she gave a small giggle.

"Don't worry, don't worry." Alessandra said. "I know that Phineas was angry to me too because of trying to help you escaping and turn yourself in, but Phineas forgave me while we're rounding everyone for the Robot Riot."

Perry smiled, but then looked sad.

Alessandra sighed.

"Yeah, I know...it's still bad they have to forget." she said.

Then her head snapped to her left and she searched for the area.

She didn't see anything but she thought she had heard a noise.

Turning around she saw Perry looking to her, confused.

"I thought I heard something, but I think it was my imagination." Alessandra said. "Don't worry."

Perry nodded.

Two minutes later everyone was ready to forget this day.

Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Stacy, Jeremy, the Fireside girls, Buford, Baljeet and a tied up Dr. Doofenshmirtz were ready to forget the day.

Perry that was still on his spot heard a shuffled noise and looked up to see Alessandra getting up.

He knew that she wanted to say goodbye to them, the ones that she had got to known from the beginning and the ones she got to know just a little before the Robot Riot.

Even Major Monogram noticed her.

Alessandra said her goodbyes, and went to take place near Major Monogram and Carl, giving a pat on Perry.

"Alright everybody, tall kids in the back." Major Monogram announced. "Just need to do a little more programming here, and we'll be ready to roll."

Phineas then knew that he owned a goodbye to Perry, and he knew that Ferb felt the same.

The two walked toward their pet.

"Hey buddy." he said, making Perry turn to them.

"Ferb and I just wanted to say our goodbyes. You know, we thought we'd met the real you when we found out you were Agent P."

Yeah, he had to admit that he thought he met the real him when he found out that he was Agent P.

And that to the beginning hurt, because he thought really that Alt. Doofenshmirtz was right, about the fact that Perry was using them as a cover.

But then as the shock and the anger, that had came after the shock, subsided, he had to admit that the fact that Perry was a secret agent was really cool.

And now he knew that he never thought of them as a cover, he just never wanted them to find out his secret because he didn't want to be relocated and never see them again.

If he thought about that, he knew he had been unfair on him, but he knows that he's family, and that to keep it this way, they had to forget this day.

"But the fact is, pet, secret agent, they're both the real you."

Yeah, Alessandra and Perry had taught him a good lesson.

Alessandra taught him that he should pay more attention, and to think about possible reasons because someone would hold a secret for so long.

And Perry...

Well...Maybe he taught them the biggest lesson.

That no matter what, secret agent or pet, he would consider them family, never a cover.

And that is the most important thing...and Phineas really appreciate it, knowing that Alt. Doofenshmirtz was wrong.

"You are now, and always have been a great pet, and a great friend." Phineas said, scratching Perry's head in affection.

Alessandra smiled when Perry was hugged by Ferb and then from Phineas.

"We're going to miss you, Agent P." Phineas said.

And Alessandra then could feel tears coming down her face...again! At the same day!

Yeah, the first time happened to the house in the second dimension, where Alt. Phineas hugged Perry thinking that their Perry was back, it was a heart-warming and heartbreaking moment.

By heart-warming she meant the fact that Alt. Phineas and Alt. Ferb always missed their platypus, and heartbreaking...because she knew what happened to the poor platypus.

But luckily Alt. Perry got back home...even if when he rose from the bunch of popcorn, she kinda freaked out, barely noticing that he was emanating the same aura Perry did.

And when they thought he was about to attack them...he did the opposite!

He got down on all fours and did that metallic chatter.

And that was when she was happy for Alt. Phineas and Alt. Ferb for the fact that they could see once again their platypus and Alt. Phineas was happy that he was now a cyborg, because that makes him twice extra cool.

Go figure...And now Alessandra's heart broke when she thought of the fact that they won't remember this day.

Just because they wanted to keep Perry.

Don't get her wrong.

She admired that decision, but she didn't want them to forget, it wasn't right on Perry!

She knew that he always wanted to let them know about his double life, well, not intentionally, but she knows that in his heart he wanted that, she saw the teamwork between Perry and his owners at the Mine Carts and the Robot Riot.

But it seems that fate was against the fact that the boys have to know about Perry's double life.

And now Perry would be forced once again to lie to the boys...It's JUST not right!

Is really that...or maybe there's another way?

"Sir, are you crying?" that question snapped Alessandra's attention to Major Monogram and Carl.

Alessandra's mouth opened in shock when he saw the Major's eyes watering, and she could have sworn that he saw a tear leaking from his cheek.

"No, I'm sweating through my eyes." he said hastily.

Alessandra raised an eyebrow, but then shook her head amused.

_Yeah, yeah right..._ she thought, and then she whipped her eyes.

Suddenly a glow caught her attention and she curiously took from her Card Pack, a card.

And she gasped when she saw what Card was.

It was 'THE HOPE' Card...but only her and her first boyfriend knew that this Card was an embodiment of two Cards.

The first part that was the crowned heart with wings was her first creation, a Card without name that she created 15 years ago when she didn't want Francesco to leave, and the second part...it was originally known as 'THE VOID', that she capture 14 years ago, and that to capture her the one with the most powerful magic to the moment would have to forget their most important feeling...and if it wasn't for her Nameless Card, maybe now she wouldn't have 'THE HOPE' Card and would still feel her most important feeling.

"_Don't worry." _The Card's voice said. _"Everything will turn alright."_

She hoped so, with all her heart.

Major Monogram couldn't take it. After everything that had happened, this boy was willing to sacrifice his memories of today in order to keep his pet. And doing it with a graciousness he had never seen before in a boy that age. He also heard the talk of Alessandra with Perry, and he knew that the girl was right. The Major blew his nose. He just couldn't do it.

So he turned to the intern.

"Carl, uh, before you hit that button..." he started.

"Yes, sir?" he asked.

"Well, I was just thinking..." he chuckled, making also Alessandra look to him. "There's really no reason Agent P can't stay with his owners. Why, if we take the necessary precautions..."

That made Phineas's hopes rise, because he asked.

"You mean we get to remember today _**and**_ keep Agent P?" he asked.

"Well..." Major Monogram said as he straightened up. "Yes."

"Alright!" Phineas exclaimed, and then scooped up Agent P in a rush of joy. "Did you hear that boy? We get to keep you _**and**_ remember today!"

Alessandra smiled, and thanked her Hope Card, knowing that it was also thanks to her, to never let go of hope.

She gave a smile as Phineas scooped up Agent P in a rush of joy.

"Now don't get excited. We still have to draw up the precautions and there's that pesky paperwork..." the Major started.

But Alessandra had noticed that Phineas had put down Perry and the platypus reached the Major.

Perry tugged his pant leg, making the Major look down.

"Yes, Agent P?" he asked.

Perry smiled at him, a look of genuine gratitude on his face. He nodded once, eyes brimming with tears before hurrying back to Phineas.

Alessandra smiled as the boy scooped him up once more, twirling him around before hugging him to his chest.

"Sir, I'm not sure this is such a good idea..." She heard then Carl say.

_MAAAAAAAAH!_ Alessandra thought. _Why he had to ruin this moment with this?!_

"Quiet Carl. Haven't you ever had a beloved pet?" Major Monogram asked.

Alessandra looked to Carl that looked at the Major before turning his attention to the sight before him, Alessandra doing the same, bringing her smile to broaden.

Perry was now sandwiched between the two boys, looking more content than Alessandra had seen this day.

And that surely made Carl understand because he said.

"Yes, sir. I do."

Alessandra smiled, knowing that this was a good ending to this adventure.

Alessandra wasn't really sure if Perry had really wanted them to know his double life, but surely the look of genuine gratitude and the eyes brimming with tears, spoke for her.

Now everything was going to be alright, both in the second dimension and here.

The Second Dimension had deserved to have a new start, and she hoped that also Alt. Doofenshmirtz will never return bad, and that Alt. Perry could be reaccepted also from the other members of the family.

Perry instead now got his wish to have his boys remember this day...so now he doesn't have to hide his secret identity anymore.

And Phineas...well, at least wouldn't get angry again about Perry being a secret agent...because he already knows it.

Now she could say this story to have a perfect final...and she hoped that things will remain this way.

**End of the tenth What If.**

**Sorry for the late post.**


	11. What if 11

**What if?**

**Chapter 11: Important decisions.**

**Summary: **_It's the end of the What if series dedicated to 'Pamphlet and Decisions'. Alt. Doofenshmirtz has revealed, later on, that he had another minion, together to Platyborg. Alt. Alessandra had also a Leafeon that was a secret agent, and happened to be Perry's partner, and she was captured together to Perry and turned into a cyborg. But our what if starts when the battle with Ferb reaching the top. Alessandra's POV._

_**DEI's building.**_

I looked to the robots falling over all Danville.

"Ferb, bro!" I heard then Phineas yell.

I turned around to see indeed Ferb having reached the top.

"I just hit the best home run ever!"

I gave a small giggle and Ferb gave a thumbs-up.

Then suddenly the ground started shaking and I groaned.

"What now?" I asked.

Then a chamber opens and out of it raises a huge robot made to look like 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz.

"Eeeep!" I exclaimed, seeing it was really huge. "It's really big."

Then the head looked down to us.

"Now, tremble before me!" we heard Alt. Doofenshmirtz, laughing.

We thought the voice was coming from the robotic head so we looked to it.

"No no, I'm down here." then we heard him once again.

The arm moves, showing him in a cockpit built into the arm.

I raised an eyebrow.

_Why he built the cockpit over his arm? _I thought. _Shouldn't it be built inside the robot head?_

Then I sweatdropped.

_But then what do I know about it? _I thought. _Evil people are evil people...and also strange!_

"See? One last trick up my sleeve." Alt. Doofenshmirtz continued. "It's me! See, I'm the trick up my own sleeves."

I shook my head, kinda exasperated.

"Cause look, I-I' in the sleeve, get it?"

We continued to look, while I rolled my eyes.

To the end Alt. Doofenshmirtz understood we weren't getting it.

"Ugh, pearls before swine." he said.

He pulls a lever and the bot aims back a punch.

"Oh, crud!" I said, knowing exactly what was about to come.

"Hope you got your 3-D glasses, cause I'm coming at you!" came Alt. Doofenshmirtz's reply.

The arm extends and flew with a punch, laughing as he whoops.

I saw Phineas holding Perry and Ferb holding Phineas and Perry.

I didn't want them to be hurt and I decided to shield all three.

_Oh, for love of Arceus. _I thought. _Someone stops this crazy man!_

I don't know when the impact would arrive, but I knew that it would be really soon.

But then...

"Hey!" I heard Dr. D's voice.

I heard breaks being hit and then Alt. Doofenshmirtz's voice.

"What?" he was yelling. "I'm kind of in the middle of something here."

I dared to open an eye and look behind me and I gave a small squeak, seeing that the metal was really near my face, so I did the only thing I knew possible right now: put the right distance between the robotic hand and us.

I moved the boys and the platypus as far as I could by crawling.

As soon as I was sure that we were enough far, I let go of them.

"Thanks..." Phineas said.

"No problem." I breathed.

Then we turned to see that Alt. Dimension Doofenshmirtz was hugging a toy train.

"I can't believe it! Choo-choo, it is you!" he was saying. "Oh, heart melting, back story resolving, evilness diminishing."

_We had to pass all these troubles...just...just for a stupid toy train?!_ I thought.

"All this happened for a toy train?!" I asked to the other three, like I was still having difficulties to believe all this happened because of it.

And believe me, I am having difficulties still.

"Seems so." Phineas said.

"It's really strange." Ferb added.

I slapped my head in frustration.

All today and everyday in the second dimension's troubles had been caused just because of the loss of a train.

"Not strange." I said. "Ridiculous."

"Eh, it's the least I can do." we then heard Dr. D say.

I sighed.

"Come on, let's reach them..." I said.

We moved near them, knowing that now Alt. Doofenshmirtz wasn't going to cause anymore troubles.

_I hope…_I thought.

Then Alt. Doofenshmirtz said in embarrassment.

"You know, I don't even know what I was thinking with the whole 'evil robots' thing."

Then scratching the back of his head.

"Actually, when I look around, I-I'm really embarrassed. Here let me clean this up."

"How?" I asked.

My answer was answered when he pulls out a remote labelled SELF DESTRUCT.

"Look, 'Self Destruct' button." Alt. Doofenshmirtz said.

"Oh, you." Dr. D said.

"Yeah, here we go."

Alt. Doofenshmirtz pushes the button and all the Norm-bots explode.

"Seems that you weren't so different after all." I told them.

"Yeah." Alt. Doofenshmirtz confirmed.

Then...as a portal was reopened.

"You know, we're totally cool now, I'm just going to go back to my home and live out the rest of my days with my Choo-Choo."

Then saluting us.

"Okay then, _ciao_!"

I raised an eyebrow as he steps through the portal.

We watched as he did that.

"Ah, home, it's good to be..." he had started, when the Firestorm girls, the Alt. version of the Fireside girls, march up. "Uh-oh."

Then Alt. Major Monogram arrived.

_So even in that dimension he was Alt. Perry's and Alt. Leaf's boss?_ I thought as he ordered the girls to book him.

"You know, my crimes against humanity had just completely slipped my mind." Alt. Doofenshmirtz said as he was grabbed and dragged away.

"Sooooo..." I started. "We can consider this chapter closed?"

"Seems so." Phineas said.

Then Candace runs up to Phineas and Ferb, as the Resistance come out of the portal.

"Hey, did you guys just see that?" Candace asked. "I totally saved Danville!"

I raised an eyebrow.

_How she saved Danville?!_ I thought. _She wasn't the one that almost risked becoming a pancake!_

"Good job, soldier." Alt. Candace said as she walked toward her.

"So, what will you do now?" Candace asked to her other self.

That question made Alt. Candace realize something.

"Wow, I haven't thought of anything but busting Doofenshmirtz for years." she admitted. "I don't know."

That made Candace smile.

"Well, I know what interests I'd pursue." she said.

_She knows?_ I thought. _Funny._

But than I knew what she meant since she pointed to Alt. Jeremy as he comes out of the portal.

"Hey, here you all are." Alt. Jeremy said.

"I'll take that under consideration." Alt. Candace told Candace. "And what about you, Candace?"

"You know, after all of this, I'm going to give myself a little more time to be young." she said. "It's not such a bad place to be."

I gave her a thumbs-up.

"You know what, me too." Alt. Candace said.

They hugged, and then I heard then my Alternate version's voice.

"So, everything turned out fine, I see." she was saying.

I turned and smiled seeing my Alternate self.

"Yeah." I said. "So...What are you going to do?"

Alt. Alessandra thought about it.

"Well, I'm going to remain in the second dimension." she said. "I can't go back to my dimension after missing for 5 years."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah." she said. "I can't surely go back as if nothing happened."

I knew perfectly what she meant.

"I understand." I said.

"What about you, Alessandra?" she asked me.

"Well, I tell you I enjoyed...enough...this adventure, but unlike you, I'm not missing from my dimension from 5 years."

Alt. Alessandra nodded.

Then we looked to Alt. Phineas, Alt. Ferb and Alt. Perry coming towards them.

"Hey, I just wanted to say thanks for teaching us all about summer and bringing Perry back to us." Alt. Phineas said.

"Not a problem." I said, as the others nodded.

"Also, thanks for teaching Ferb classical guitar.

2nd Dimension Ferb strums a few chords.

I scratched my head.

"I'm kinda having the feeling that something is amiss." I said.

Then I felt a familiar Grass type aura, coming from the mass of popcorn.

"Oh, speaking of something." I said, indicating the mass. "We have something else to worry about.

Everyone looked to see Leafborg rising out of the mass of popcorn.

But I knew that Alt. Alessandra's cyborg Leafeon wasn't evil anymore...or so I hoped, because she put herself in a battle position.

Phineas, Ferb, the two Perry and even Alt. Alessandra tensed up.

"Uh-oh." Phineas said.

I couldn't help but giggle.

"It's okay, she's not evil anymore." I told them.

And to confirm that, the cybor Leafeon got down on all four and did a metallic verse of her name.

Alt. Alessandra's eyes brightened, recognizing Leafborg for who she used to be and was once again.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "It's my Leaf!"

She goes over to the cyborg Leafeon.

"Leaf!" she said.

Then reaching her, she grabbed the cyborg Leafeon into a hug, and then looked to us as we reached her.

"Looks like the evil was fried out of her!" she said.

I found myself repeating Phineas's phrase when Alt. Phineas and Alt. Ferb retrieved their Alt. Perry.

"Sorry she's mostly made of metal now." Alessandra said.

Alt. Alessandra put her newfound Leafeon, even if now half cyborg, to the ground and then looking to me.

"Sorry?" she asked. "And why should you be?"

She smiled.

"I don't care if she's mostly made of metal and I don't care what she did." she said. "I know she, like Perry, wasn't in control of herself, and she'll always be my Pokemon, no matter what."

I smiled, happy to know that Alessandra no matter what still loved her Pokemon.

Then the Alt. dimension gang started to head back to their dimension.

"Thanks so much guys." Alt. Phineas said.

"I'm glad we could help." Phineas said.

Perry, Platyborg and Leafborg looked at each other.

Perry salutes them and Platyborg and Leafborg smile and salute back.

They enter the portal, it closes up.

Silence fell over us, knowing that now there was another problem.

Danville was saved...but what about Perry?

"None came with an idea, right?" I asked to the end.

When they shook their head, I knew that now things couldn't go worse...

"So I guess you find out about Agent P's double life, huh?" a old man voice could be heard, making us jump in shock.

We turned around and we saw Perry's boss, now dressed.

_Well, at least now he's dressed up..._I thought.

"Yeah." Phineas said.

"Did he give you a pamphlet?"

"Yes, he did." I stopped Phineas. "And I tell you that I didn't like what I read on it."

I was fuming, if they need to make him go away, I'm not going to let them do it without me not letting them know a piece of MY mind!

"I mean!" I said, walking toward them. "I know that his cover was blown, and that he has to go away, but you don't have any right to take him away from the Flynn-Fletcher, it's called stealing. The O.W.C.A. might be his job, but Phineas, Ferb and Candace are his family, and you can't just take him away from them!"

"Wow." Carl said.

Then to Major Monogram.

"She does have a point, sir."

"I heard her." he said. "But that doesn't change things."

I grumbled something.

"Sorry, Phineas." he said to the boy. "You know too much. It isn't safe."

The next words, made my heart sink because I felt sorry for Phineas, Ferb and Perry.

"Now I never wished so much that I could un-known something."

The last words made me realize something.

_Wait. _I thought. _Unknown something?_

An idea bulb enlightened.

_Of course._

I was about to speak when Carl beated me tot he punch.

"Sir, maybe there is a way." Carl said. "What about Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Amnesia-nator?"

_He had built also an Amnesia-nator?_ I thought.

"I never built an Amnesia-nator." Dr. D. said. "I think I'd remember building something like that."

_At least if you didn't zapped yourself with it accidentally. _I thought.

Then the look on Major Monogram's face almost made me laugh.

I bet he couldn't believe he didn't think of that.

"Well, that might work, but you'd all have to agree." he said to the end.

Silence followed these words, and I looked to the boys.

"So our choice is to either forget the best day ever, forget the greatest adventure we've ever had, and forget meeting Agent P and Alessandra." Phineas started.

I then realized that he was right, they would have to forget me since we met only this day.

"Or remember today, but never see Perry again?" he ended.

I looked to Perry and my heart break when I saw his sad face, and I also realized something.

Before I could say something however Ferb spoke.

"Well, we've had a lot of great days, but we only have one Perry." he said.

Phineas smiled.

"Agreed." he said.

I then noticed that everyone that participated to the Robot Riot had arrived.

"Yeah!"

"Hem..." I spoke. "We have a problem with me!"

They looked to me.

"Uh...You see..." I started to explain the whole situation.

And to the end...

"This will be a problem." Carl said. "Also because you might be able to recreate it soon or later."

I nodded.

"I know that it's risky, but can I keep my memories of today? Since soon or later I might regain them?"

Silence followed these words.

I knew that I said something risky, but I was willing to keep it a secret.

"If you promise you're not going to tell about Agent P's double life..." Major Monogram said.

"Two things, Major." I said. "First, I know how to keep a secret and second I come from another dimension, and so they don't know about Perry."

"You're right." the Major said.

Then...

"But however please, don't tell anyone."

I nodded.

"I won't." I said.

"Alright." the major said after a minute of silence. "Follow me."

We followed the Major and I knew that now I had a secret that I'll bring to my grave, no matter what.

And I'll do it for Perry, Phineas, Ferb and Candace.

_**End of the 11**__**th**__** What if.**_

_**Hope you like it.**_

_**I'm not totally sure about it, but before I go to sleep I might post another one or two.**_

_**I hope you like it, Nehamee.**_


	12. OC profile

**OC profile.**

**Alessandra Cesarini (What if Series):**

**First Dimension:**

**Name: **Alessandra 'Alex' Cesarini

**Age: **18 years old

**Hair: **Knee-long brown hair, straight, the fringe going up her eyes, being held from two blue hairclips, she ties also her hair or in two ponytails when she's in her civilian clothes and in two low tails when she wears her battle clothes.

**Eyes: **Brown

**Personality: **Even if sometimes she doesn't look like it, she's mature and calm. Her past experiences, brought her to understand to never judge books from their cover. So that brought Alessandra to understand that Perry had a good motive to not have told his owners about his double life. Her intuition would have been revealed right. She tries to keep herself calm also for a promise that will bring herself in some troubles, but at times she risks to reveal the truth.

**Clothes:**

**Civilian: **Blue short-sleeved T-shirt, black jeans jacket, grey skirt, black leggings and white running shoes.

Usually she wears her blue and white top and white boots, but today she decided to change, that showed to be a wise choice.

**Battle Costume: **Wears a blue T-shirt that cuts at mid shoulders, where the sleeves are long to their elbows and silver, she also has a silver ribbon, with a blue heart with white wings, the top is separated from the skirt from a silver waist ribbon. The skirt is three shades of blue, since its divided in three parts and each of different length, the boots are silver and the leggings are light blue.

**Robot Riot Costume: **A silver version of the simple battle costume (I don't have other ideas right now.)

**Accessories: **She has her Interpoke, a silver bracelet, her bag, her Heart Key and the Card Pack.

**History: **Alessandra's life had been really adventurous in her 18 years of she learned that she was in the greatest adventure when she was labelled the Dimension Traveller and her adventure started in Phineas and Ferb's world.

**Alessandra Cesarini 2****nd**** Dimension:**

**Name: **Alessandra 'Alex' Cesarini

**Age: **18 years old.

**Hair: **Dark brown hair that reaches her waist, all wavy and red headlights, she always holds them down.

**Eyes: **Brown.

**Personality: **Before ending up in the second dimension, she was an outgoing girl, without a worry in the world. But when she ended up in the second dimension, her personality changed quickly, she saw how things were different, and the thirteen years old knew that she needed to help them. At age 18, she became a serious, but still mature, young woman, and she doesn't trust many people, only the Resistance. But who knows, meeting her 1st Dimension self might bring some new changing.

**Clothes: **She wears a purple sleeveless military top, with a yellow jacket that is short sleeved and had a military insigne, she wears a purple military skirt, with yellow belt, and purple leggings, her shoes are purple and yellow.

**Accessories: **She has some devices like Alt. Candace and uses her Universal Key as a weapon.

**What if series: **She also is still holding the locket of her Pokemon, that she found two days after Leaf disappeared.

**History: **Alessandra's life in her 13 years of life, before she became a Dimension traveller, was enough dumb, with only some adventures that rendered it then when she became the Dimension Traveller, her first mission was the one that would change her life forever. She reached the second Dimension and seeing the situation, she decided to join the Resistance and help stopping Alt. Doofenshmirtz.

**History n°2 (Since in a What if her Leafeon was turned into a cyborg): ** 6 months after reaching the Second Dimension her Leafeon, that she didn't know that she was a secret agent, and Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus, disappeared and never came back. Alessandra never found out that she was turned into a Cyborg until five years later.

**Leaf the Leafeon (What if chapter 11):**

**Before being turned into a cyborg:**

**Name: **Leaf

**Species: **Leafeon

**Age: **8

**Differences: **She has emerald eyes instead of brown.

**Accessories: **She has a brown collar with a peeble of the green moss rock of Eterna Forest, and a locket with Alessandra's photo when she was 10, and her when she was an loses it when she's captured and it's found from Alt. Alessandra. Also she wore the fedora.

**Personality: **Not much is known about her personality, but she used to be a gentle Pokemon when she was only a Pokemon and a great battler when a secret agent.

**History: **Thanks to 1st Dimension Alessandra's powers, Alt. Perry remembers Leaf too, and remembers also about Leaf and the fact she too was turned into a cyborg. Alt. Alessandra later tells Alessandra the story of how she met Leaf, as an Eevee, and how an year after her journey began, Leaf started her daily disappearances. She evolved into a Leafeon a year and half after she got her and travelled with her in the second Dimension. Platyborg remembers how she was assigned to him for the period Alessandra was in the second dimension, and he remembers how 6 months later, he and Leaf were captured. Alessandra said that she found, 2 days after their disappearance, the locket she gave to her Leafeon, and tells her that she's worried about her. Platyborg remembers her fate: she too was turned into a cyborg, but since two months ago he never saw her, but he knew that surely Alt. Doofenshmirtz called for her when he regained his old memories.

**When Leaf is turned into a cyborg:**

**Name: **Leaf

**Species: **Cyborg Leafeon, former Leafeon.

**Age: **8

**Appearance: **She's mostly like Platyborg, but her robotic eye is to the right and is red.

**Accessories: **A jet pack and lasers.

**Personality: **She's cold and loyal to Dr. Doofenshmirtz. She was out Danville when the 1st Dimension arrived, but she returned back when Platyborg remembered his past and went with Phineas, Ferb, Perry and Alessandra.

**History: **After Leaf was turned into a cyborg, she was always loyal to Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and didn't remember anything of his past before awakening. Two months before the 1st Dimension arrived, she was sent from Dr. Doofenshmirtz to check things on the area outside Danville. She never thought that when she would be recalled back, she would have find out that Platyborg, her partner, had betrayed them. Little did she know was that this was only the beginning for the last battle.

_**I finished the profiles.**_

_**Watcha think?**_


	13. What if 12

**What if?**

**Chapter 12: Unexpected reaction.**

**Summary: **_We know Phineas's reaction in the movie, but what if he had been something that none expected?_

_**DEI's building.**_

Alessandra followed the Flynn-Fletcher's brothers, with their pet being hold from Ferb, inside the new dimension.

"Whoa, awesome!" Phineas said. "Check it out!"

They run out the building, to the balcony but Alessandra stopped as she saw Dr. D still trying to get the couch to his Dimension.

"Hem, I don't think you should do that." Alessandra said. "That means you're stealing a property."

"Ahem." then a male voice said, making Alessandra jump and Dr. D. drop the couch.

They turned to see Alt. Major Monogram.

Alessandra bowed.

"Hello." she said.

"Oh uh, hello." Dr. Doofenshmirtz said. "Say, aren't you..."

Then they heard Phineas's voice calling for them.

"Hey, Alessandra! Dr. D! Look at this!"

"Hold that thought!" Doofenshmirtz said, as Alessandra bowed to him.

They reached Phineas, Ferb and Perry that were looking out.

Dr. D. was the first to reach them and Alessandra heard Phineas say.

"You're famous here!"

Alessandra reached them and she opened her mouth seeing what it was.

It was the Tri-State Area, which is various colours of purples, pinks and green.

A lot of places are all named after Doofenshmirtz, we also see the poster of Alt. Doofenshmirtz, that is wearing a black lab coat buttoned over grey pants and black boots, grey gloves, he has a goatee, spiked up hair and an eye patch on his left eye, which has a scar that goes over the patch.

Reveals also a large statue of Alt. Doofenshmirtz riding a rhino, holding a shield that reads ME and a sword that reads OBEY.

"Something tells me that we have to read it as 'OBEY ME'..." Alessandra muttered.

Then also reveals a store called Doo'f Closet, signs on it read 'YOUR HOTSPOT FOR MANDATORY DOOFERALLS!, CLOTHES YOU MUST OWN!, HIGH PRICES!, EXPENSIVE, THE LATEST IN REQUIRED CONFORMITY!'.

Then they also see a subway train with Alt. Doofenshmirtz's face pulling into the station, its doors open.

"_**Get off!"**_ They heard the VO of Alt. Doofenshmirtz yell.

Alessandra sweatdropped, she was really starting to not like this.

Then she looked up and she saw a blimp.

"Look at that blimp." she shouted.

All four looked up and Doofenshmirtz read it.

"'Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Your Leader'?"

Alessandra started to have a bad feeling, and she brought a hand to grip the collar of her sleeveless blue shirt, as she gulped awkwardly.

What she didn't know that also another person didn't like that.

Perry indeed had an incredibly nervous look on his face, and he gulped too.

"A whole Tri-State Area where I am already in charge!" Doofenshmirtz said, chuckling. "Yeah!"

Then to Alessandra, Phineas, Ferb and Perry.

"Wait a minute, I gotta go check something out."

"Okaaaaay..." Alessandra said.

They continued to look the place, and the more Alessandra looked and the more she got uneasy.

_**10 minutes later.**_

"Wow, he's done really well for himself." Phineas said.

"I guess..." Alessandra said, still not liking it.

Ferb in these 10 minutes had put down Perry and he was once again picked up from Phineas.

"What do you think, Perry?"

The other three didn't notice it, but Perry was looking around nervously for a second, then he reverted to pet mode and chattered.

"Wonder what it means." Alessandra said.

"We tried to do a Perry translator, but for some motives, it worked on every animal but not with Perry." Phineas explained.

"Oh." Alessandra said. "That's bad..."

Then she noticed something.

"Hey, where's the doctor?" Alessandra asked. "Didn't he say he needed to check out only something?"

That makes Phineas and Ferb realize that he was missing for 10 minutes.

"Yeah, you're right." Phineas said. "So what do we do?"

"Well, we can ask the man that I think it's the secretary." Alessandra said. "Maybe he knows where he is."

"Good idea."

The four went inside and Alessandra went to the man.

"Hum...excuse me." Alessandra said. "We're searching for Dr. D."

Perry was shocked to see that it was Monogram, or at least this dimension Monogram.

"Dr. D.?" he asked. "You mean the alternate self of our leader?"

"Uuuuuuuuh..." Alessandra said a little weirded out. "Yeah, he."

"He went to meet our leader."

"Can we go there?" Phineas asked.

"Well, I don't see a problem." Alt. Monogram said.

He pressed a button, and four chairs arrived.

"Thanks." Alessandra said.

Alessandra got in the last chair, while Ferb in the second one.

"Here, Perry." Phineas said, helping his platypus in the third chair, between Ferb and Alessandra.

Alessandra noticed Alt. Monogram's features getting shocked.

She raised an eyebrow, but then she noticed Phineas being ready in the first chair.

"Hum, excuse me?" she called, making Alt. Monogram look. "We're ready to go."

"Oh, sorry." Alt. Monogram said.

He pressed the button again, and they entered the hallway.

But before the doors of the hallway closed, Alessandra could have sworn to have heard Alt. Monogram say...

"It can't be Agent P...he's now a cyborg..."

Alessandra looked behind, but the door had closed.

"Everything is okay?" Phineas asked to Alessandra.

"I thought I heard..." Alessandra said.

She then shook her head.

"It's nothing..." Alessandra said.

"Okay..." Phineas said, unconvinced.

"Don't worry." Alessandra said, smiling a little.

But when Phineas turned to see the surprises of this hallway, Alessandra's features turned serious.

_What did he mean about Agent P? _she thought. _Who is Agent P? And also...what he means by being turned into a Cyborg?_

Alessandra didn't have a good feeling about that, but she decided to worry about that later.

She focused on the lawn gnomes even if her mind was always returning to Alt. Monogram's words.

But she wasn't the only one to think about Alt. Monogram's words.

Even Perry heard Alt. Major Monogam words...and he too didn't like what he heard.

It seems that not only Alt. Doofenshmirtz had defeated him in this dimension...but also transformed him into a cyborg.

And that wasn't a good new.

He just hopes that they could get back home soon, without having to worry.

_**Two minutes later.**_

The four rides in Alt. Doofenshmirtz's office.

"That was awesome!" Phineas announced, as he jumped, followed by Ferb and Perry.

"Depends from points of view." Alessandra announced, following them.

"Ugh, now who's interrupting me?" Alt. Doofenshmirtz asked. "Remind me to berate my Indentured Executive Assistant!"

"No, no, man, it's cool" Dr. D. tried to reassure his alternate self. "They're with me."

"Hey, Dr. D, we thought we lost you." Phineas said, as the four reached them.

"Hey, guys!" Dr. D greeted them.

Then Alt. Doofenshmirtz grabs him.

"Whooops!"

"You dare to bring a secret agent in here?" Alt. Doofenshmirtz hollered.

"This boy's a secret agent?" Dr. D asked indicating Phineas.

"No, no, not him!"

"The quiet one?"

Phineas and Alessandra looked to Ferb as he shrugged looking to them.

"No, no!" Alt. Doofenshmirtz said, getting irritated.

"The girl?"

Phineas and Ferb now looked to Alessandra.

"No, I'm not a secret agent!" she exclaimed.

"No, no, HIM!" Alt. Doofenshmirtz yelled.

"This plant?" asked Dr. D pointing to a plant next to Alessandra, Phineas, Ferb and Perry.

"A question..." Alessandra started, looking to the boys. "How did that plant arrive?"

The boys shrugged.

"The platypus!" Alt. Doofenshmirtz finally lost it. "That's secret agent Perry the Platypus!"

"Oh, come on!" Alessandra said. "How can a platypus be a secret agent?"

Everyone looked to her.

"What? Come on, they don't do much." Alessandra said. "Or at least that what I have read in one of the books I read when I was younger."

Phineas nodded.

But however, in the last days he caught Perry with Ferb acting more...more intelligent.

But Alessandra was right, it couldn't be true.

"Yeah, Alessandra's right, he doesn't do much." Phineas said.

"Oh oh this rich, I see what's going on here, you, you really think that he's your pet, don't you?"

"Mine, surely not." Alessandra said. "I got to know the boys and their platypus only today."

Then she jumped as the table was thrown away.

"WRONG!" Alt. Doofenshmirtz yelled, not listening to Alessandra. "He's using you, you're just his cover, he's a secret agent!"

"Okay, it's official." Alessandra mumbled, not noticing Perry gulping. "We ended up with a madman."

Luckily she wasn't heard.

"Here, here, let me prove it." he said.

Then looking up.

"General Platyborg, come down here at once!" he called.

"Who is General Platyborg?" Alessandra asked, as everyone, but Perry, looked up. "A cyborg platypus?"

"Oooh, you'll see! He'll be here in just a minute, and then..."

"Maybe you should first watch out your feet." Alessandra suggested, noticing the figure approaching.

"Why should I..." Alt. Doofenshmirtz started.

He got the answer by Platyborg landing on Alt. Doofenshmirtz's foot, making him yell in pain and hold his foot.

Alessandra winched visibly.

"Ouch!" Phineas said. "That must hurt."

"Hem, guys..." Alessandra then called.

They turned to him.

"Yes?" Phineas asked.

"Hem...I'm hoping to be wrong but...doesn't Platyborg look...uuuuuuuuuuh...a little like Perry?" she asked.

The two boys looked to him, and oddly enough, they found that what remained of organic of Platyborg, looked really like Perry.

"Yeah, you're right." Phineas said to the end.

But then they stopped discussing about the fact that Platyborg looked a little like Perry. because Alt. Doofenshmirtz gave his order.

"Alright Platyborg, you see that platypus?" he asked, making Platyborg first turn to him and then to Perry. "You know what to do."

Platyborg charges and smacks Perry away.

Alessandra gasped as instead Phineas turned to look to Perry.

"Perry!" he yelled, as Perry landed on his feet and shakes himself.

Alessandra breathed in relief, seeing that he seemed okay.

Then she got angry and turned to Alt. Doofenshmirtz.

"Are you happy now?!" she yelled to him.

Even Phineas was angry to him.

"What was that for?!" he exclaimed.

"Leave him be." Alessandra said. "Let's check on Perry."

Phineas nodded.

"Yeah."

He, Alessandra and Ferb run toward the platypus, while leaving Platyborg staring unimpressed or uninterested to them, Alt. Doofenshmirtz unfazed and Doofenshmirtz wondering why he did that.

"Perry, are you okay?" Phineas asked as the trio reached him.

The boys knelt to his side and Alessandra stood there, watching as Ferb got out a stethoscope and checked him.

"Told ya." then she heard Doofenshmirtz's voice.

She turned and saw him crossing his arms, as instead Alt. Doofenshmirtz was looking to...Phineas and Ferb?

_Ahi..._she thought. _This can't be good._

Then she turned her attention to the boys that were still checking Perry.

Phineas had his hand over Perry's neck, or so she thinks, and Ferb was checking his heartbeats.

"How are his vitals?" Phineas asked worried to Ferb.

Alessandra was kinda worried too but then she heard Alt. Doofenshmirtz next order.

"Wait, let me try something." he said.

Alessandra turned back to him having a bad feeling.

Her bad feeling was about to be proved right.

Indeed...

"Platyborg." Alternate Doofenshmirtz started, making Platyborg turn to him. "Do the same thing to those two boys."

That shocked not only Alessandra but also Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"What?!" they both yelled.

But they didn't have time to react more than that because Platyborg leaps and charges at Phineas and Ferb.

"Phineas! Ferb!" Alessandra called. "Look out!"

Phineas and Ferb noticed the upcoming attack.

"What?" Phineas exclaimed.

Alessandra wanted to help them, but she was too late to stop Platyborg.

_Oh, please! _she thought. _Someone, whoever! Stop Platyborg from hurting the boys!_

She didn't know that but her thought was a wish that would become true.

Indeed, when Platyborg was about to punch, Perry stands upright and socks him back.

"_**Perry!"**_

This shocked Phineas, Ferb and Alessandra.

"Perry?" Phineas asked.

This made Perry realize what he did.

"Alright, if I find the person that wrote that platypuses don't do much, I'm going to tell him that the **HECK** they don't do much!" Alessandra said.

Meanwhile Alt. Doofenshmirtz gloated.

"HA! YES!" he yelled. "I knew it!"

Meanwhile however Dr. D. remained clueless.

"Wait, wait, a minute, I'm confused." he said. "Why does their platypus fight so good?"

_I'm seriously starting to worry about that man..._ Alessandra thought.

Even Perry was thinking he was an idiot because he put his fedora on, rolling his eyes.

That made Doofenshmirtz realize who it was, because he gasped.

"PERRY THE PLATYPUS?!" he then shouted.

This made Alessandra and Alt. Doofenshmirtz look to him like he was stupid.

"Really?" the two asked sarcastically.

Doofenshmirtz looked to his alternate self confused.

"What?" he asked.

Alessandra rolled her eyes while Alt. Doofenshmirtz groaned.

Meanwhile Phineas was still processing what his pet did.

"Perry?" he asked once again, still shocked.

"Hem..." Alessandra said. "I know you need time to process this, but I think it's better you do that while we're running."

That phrase proved to be right because then two armoured bots entered the room.

"Get them!" Alt. Doofenshmirtz ordered.

"Ah no!" Alessandra yelled, getting fed up with this situation. "I'm tired of this!"

She took out her Heart Key and transformed it into her Heart Wand.

By calling her Arrow Card, the two armoured bots were destroyed, but Alessandra knew that they needed to get themselves out of here.

"Run!" Alessandra ordered.

Perry pulled Phineas and Ferb away, while Alessandra followed.

"You're a secret agent?" Phineas asked, finally starting to process it all.

Then Alessandra shrieked, as more bots come in from the door, but they manage to swerve and slide under an animal skeleton, one of the bots knocking away the skull.

"Hey, be careful with that!" Alt. Doofenshmirtz ordered.

The skull slides near a window, Phineas, Ferb, Alessandra and Perry back up.

Alessandra was kinda bracing herself for an angry reaction, so when Phineas spoke once again, what he said surprised everyone.

"You're a secret agent?" he said. "Cool!"

Alessandra stared to him open mouthed, like the other two.

"What?" Phineas asked.

"And I was expecting you to take it bad..." Alessandra said. "Well, I guess it's true to expect the unexpected."

Alessandra couldn't help but give a mental smile, knowing that she had worried too much about his reaction being bad.

Now they just have to hope to get out of here, and get back home.

Little did they know was that this was the start of their adventure, that would bring them to save two dimensions.

_**End of the 12**__**th**__** What if.**_

_**You know the disclaimers.**_

_**I'm thinking to make other four fanfiction, always about ATSD.**_

_**The first will tell the thoughts of Phineas, Ferb, Alessandra and Perry during the adventure in the second dimension.**_

_**The second is like the first one, but follows the What if series.**_

_**The third is instead the thoughts of the characters about the other characters...I know it's difficult to understand, but I hope you'll understand it when I put it.**_

_**The fourth is like the third, but follows the What if series.**_

_**Watcha think?**_

_**Not sure if I manage to stay awake enough to put another or two chapters, they're on their way written, but still not finished.**_

_**Bye for now,**_

_**Legendary Fairy.**_

_**P.S: Sorry for the end of this fanfiction, I know it's not original, but kinda lost the ideas.**_


	14. What if 13

**What if?**

**Chapter 13: Alessandra's rage.**

**Summary: **_Alessandra knew she has done a promise to Perry, but when Phineas told her to shut up, all the memories of that Morning and also of a past memory, brought her to tell everything.__What will happen?_

_**Outside the Alt. Flynn-Fletcher's house.**_

"Alright." Alessandra admitted, watching the bus taking away Alt. Lawrence. "This dimension is getting stranger and stranger."

"Yeah..." Phineas nodded.

Then Alessandra turned to look to them.

"Come on." she then said. "Let's ring the bell and get inside."

Phineas nodded.

He was about to ring the bell when Perry, still in Agent mode, got out of the bush, making the trio turn to her.

"Uuhhh...Perry." Alessandra said. "I think you better change back."

"Alessandra's right..." Phineas said. "Uh, I mean these guys might not know that you're not really a...you know..."

"To be sincere, I think they don't know what happened to him." came Alessandra's reply, remembering that Platyborg is Alt. Perry.

Then Perry looked down and realized what was wrong.

He smiled sheepishly and reverts back to pet mode, chattering.

Alessandra whistled.

"Wow, he's good." she said.

She was met with no answer as Phineas and Ferb stared to him.

"Hem, shouldn't we ring that bell?" Alessandra asked.

"Oh, right." Phineas said.

He rings the bell, but then he and Ferb stare again for a second.

Alessandra sweatdropped.

But then the door opened, and they saw that it was Alt. Linda that answered it.

"Boys!" she said surprised, not noticing Alessandra and Perry. "I thought you were in your room!"

Then she step aside to let them in.

"Get back inside and get your Dooferalls back on before someone sees you."

Then she started to walk away.

"If you need me, I'll be hiding in the basement."

She went away.

"Okaaaaayyy..." Alessandra announced. "This day is getting stranger and stranger."

Phineas nodded.

"Yeah, that was weird." he said. "Let's find the other us."

Alessandra nodded, and the trio followed Phineas as he went in another room.

_**Living room.**_

Alt. Phineas spins a Doofopoly spinner.

"And...hey, I got a one!" he announced.

He then looked to what he has to do.

"Pick a Doofopoly instruction card." he said.

He picked one and read it.

"'Conform'." he said.

Then looking to his brother.

"Hey, I can do that!" he said.

Then Phineas and Ferb walked in.

"Hey guys!" he greeted.

Alt. Phineas and Alt. Ferb saw them, and Alt. Phineas got scared.

"Oh no, they're replacing us!" he yelled, hiding behind the couch. "I must not have conformed quick enough!"

This shocked Alessandra hearing it.

_What?! _she thought in shock. _If they don't conform quickly enough they can be replaced?!_

"No no, it's not like that." Phineas tried to reassure him. "We're you guys from another dimension."

This reassured his alternate counterpart enough to get out from his hidden place and walk toward Phineas, Ferb and Alessandra that reached them too.

"A different dimension?" he asked. "Is that allowed?"

"Apparently." Phineas said.

Alessandra that was thinking back to an event of 10 years and half ago, was snapped back to reality when she noticed Alt. Phineas trying to look behind her.

"Oh!" Alessandra exclaimed, noticing that she was covering the visual. "Sorry!"

She backed a little, to let him see better.

Alessandra noticed Alt. Phineas look get from confused to happy.

"Oh look! Perry's back!" he exclaimed, and then run to the monotreme, hugging him like there was no tomorrow. "Where have you been? We missed you so much!"

Alessandra found the scene heart-warming and heartbreaking.

Why heart-warming and heartbreaking?

Well, heart-warming because Alessandra was happy to see that Alt. Phineas and Alt. Ferb missed their pet platypus, but it was also heartbreaking, knowing that Alt. Perry was now an evil cyborg platypus.

And he couldn't remember them...since how he was about to attack Phineas and Ferb before, if it wasn't for Perry intervening.

And she couldn't bring herself to break the news of Perry not being their Perry.

But she knew that it was needed to be said.

Phineas knew it, and he stepped in.

"Uh, Phineas." he said. "He's not your Perry, he came with us."

Alessandra felt her heart break more when she saw Alt. Phineas' face falling.

"Oh, sorry." he said, disappointed.

He reached to hand him back, when he stopped.

"Wait, can I hold him a little longer?" he asked, but even without waiting for the answer, he hugged Perry close to him again.

Phineas looked behind to see Ferb and Alt. Ferb's eyes watering and they both pull out handkerchiefs, while Alessandra...

Alessandra's eyes were watering and tears were falling without Alessandra trying to stop them.

That was the first time that he noticed Alessandra giving more feeling that weren't anger, sympathy, determination and...happiness.

Then he was snapped back to reality from Alt. Phineas giving him back Perry.

He takes him as he noticed Alt. Phineas's eyes still sad.

"It's just, well, he left one day and never came back." he explained. "He's been gone for a long time and I'm really worried."

That happened to bring to Phineas the fact of Platyborg, that was, what remained of organic, a lot like...

He was about to open his mouth when he felt a hand being put to his shoulder.

He looked behind and saw Alessandra that shook her head.

He knew that it wasn't the case to break the news to them, and nodded.

Alessandra gave a small smile of gratitude and then went to sit on the floor near the couch.

She continued her designing, but then fell back to her thoughts.

But then she remembered one of those funny moments of her past adventure that made her giggle.

And that made the four boys and platypus look to her strangely.

"What?" Alessandra asked.

"Why are you giggling?" Phineas asked.

That made Alessandra realize that they saw her giggling and she laughed nervously.

"Sorry." she said, embarrassed. "I was thinking of a funny episode of when I was a child that it made me giggle."

"Oh, okay." Phineas said.

Phineas returned to what he was doing, and Alessandra was happy that they didn't ask what was funny.

The memory she had was a nice thing, but...it was also a prelude of a promise that brought a really bad thing to happen, and that scarred her for life.

She had got over it the most, mind you, they managed to return things to normal, but still she has nightmares of that day.

And remembering that promise isn't exactly what she calls of help.

**(AN: Sorry, can't tell the promise, because...I don't know what to put as a flashback. XD)**

She then looked down her work and stopped.

Now that memory brought her mood down.

_And to say..._ Alessandra started, but then stopped when she heard a jingle.

"_Doofenshmirtz's Evil News Update!" _it was indeed coming from the TV.

Alessandra groaned visibly.

"Bad news incoming." she said to herself.

She got up, seeing that Perry heard it too and was walking over to it.

Alessandra followed him and sat near him, on her ankles, and gasped when she saw Alt. Dimension Doofenshmirtz on it.

Alessandra groaned again.

"That confirms it." she said. "No good news!"

Then they listened to what Alt. Doofenshmirtz had to say.

"_**This is a message for other dimension Perry the Platypus."**_ Alt. Doofenshmirtz was saying. _**"If you turn yourself in, I promise to not hurt your little friends."**_

Alessandra gasped when she saw Phineas, Ferb and her photo to the television.

"_**If you don't...All bets are off!"**_

Then the TV turned itself off.

Alessandra was fuming now, she was so angry.

"How...How does he dare to..." she was saying.

_I so want to punch something!_ she thought.

But then she realized something because she looked to the platypus and she gasped seeing his face.

His face was determined, and at the same time...and at the same time...

Well, she recognized it, like the one she saw 11 years ago...at the same time indecipherable.

And that meant that there was a small fact that she was going to have to keep a promise...again!

"You're not going to do what I think you're going to do, are you?" she asked.

Perry nodded and took out his fedora, only to grab a piece of paper and a pen.

She watched him writing something into it, and to the end giving it to her.

Alessandra took it and began to read, gasping.

_**After she read it. (AN: Sorry, can't think of what is written into it right now.)**_

"Perry, you can't ask me to do this." Alessandra said. "Last time I kept a promise, I regretted it. I'm still having nightmares of it. Do you know that your situation with the boys is already delicate?!"

Perry nodded.

"Perry, do you also know that you might not..." she started, but knew it wasn't going to stop Perry from doing what he decided.

She sighed.

"I get it, I'm not going to stop you from turning yourself in, no matter what, right?" she asked.

Perry nodded and Alessandra sighed again.

"I know I'm going to regret this, but alright, I'm going to make sure that the boys get back to your dimension." she said.

Perry looked to her thankfully and then Alessandra looked around.

"I think it's all clear." she said.

Perry looked too, and nodded.

He turns to go, and Alessandra decided to go too, to make sure to cover any noises.

_**With the others.**_

Phineas was still telling everything to his alternate self.

"...And then we launched ourselves from a giant Perry the Platypult..."

Then he sees Perry sneaking off and Alessandra trying to help him.

Perry hides behind a curtain and puts on his fedora, as he was about to go.

"You're kidding me!" Phineas exclaimed as he and Ferb reached them.

Alessandra facepalmed as Perry stops.

"You're actually sneaking away again?" Phineas asked. "So nothing's changed, huh?"

"Phineas..." Alessandra started.

"No, Alessandra." he said. "I don't want to hear you right now."

"But..." Alessandra tried.

This time she was just ignored.

"Did it ever occur to you that we could help you? That we could've made a great team? But I guess you can't have teamwork without trust."

"Yeah, you're the one speaking!" Alessandra said.

But she was once again ignored, and Alessandra's nerves were starting to get to their breaking point, while Perry looked down ashamed.

"You don't need to sneak away anymore, we know your secret." Phineas continued. "You can just go."

Perry started to walk off, but...

"Don't you even dare to move, Perry!" Alessandra ordered. "It's an order."

Strangely enough, Perry stopped, sensing the seriousness in Alessandra's voice.

"Hey, you can't..." Phineas started, but Alessandra didn't listen to him and released her wand.

By grabbing a Card and throwing it up her hair, she chanted.

"_Silent Card! I need your help. Please create a silent area outside this room, so that none can hear us, from the people inside this house and the Norm-bots outside."_

Then hitting it with her wand.

"RELEASE AND DISPEL!" she yelled.

The Card glowed and suddenly all went silent.

"Done." she announced. "Now we can continue this discussion."

Then to Phineas.

"Were you saying?" she asked.

"Hey, you can't order him to not go!" Phineas said.

"I'm not going to leave him go to turn **HIMSELF **in, just for **YOUR **and **MY **sake, clear?!" Alessandra yelled.

Then to Perry.

"Sorry, Perry." she said. "I know that I made a promise to not reveal it to them, but last time I did a promise, I regretted it soon enough! I'm not going to allow this to happen!"

Perry would have wanted to protest, but he knew that Alessandra was too upset and angry to listen.

Phineas stopping her from explaining was just the last straw to what was an emotional breakdown for Alessandra.

"How turn himself in?!" Phineas said.

"Alt. Doofenshmirtz, Phineas, just appeared on TV and told to Perry that if he turns himself in, he won't hurt you, Ferb and me!" Alessandra exclaimed. "If he doesn't he'll hurt us!"

She tried so hard to not tell them, she did, but this story was getting really ridiculous, and she wasn't going to let it slide anymore.

Since when Phineas had discovered his pet was a secret agent she tried to give him the pamphlet that had landed on the hood of her jacket, but he was too angry to listen to her.

And now this...

She wasn't going to stay in silence anymore.

"You say that teamwork can't work without trust?!" she said. "Well, first trust is a two way, second it doesn't seem you trust Perry enough too!"

"Hey, I..." Phineas started.

"No, you don't!" Alessandra said, interrupting him. "Because if you did, you would have read this!"

She grabbed her bag and dug her hand into it.

After a minute of looking into it, she put her hand out revealing a familiar pamphlet.

"Where did..." Phineas started, also starting to feel guilty.

"When you throw it away, you didn't notice it landed into the hood of my jacket." Alessandra said.

Then she gave it to Phineas.

"Just give me a favour." she said. "If you really trust Perry, read it, so you find out why he couldn't tell you he was a secret agent."

Then she left the room, recalling her Silent Card, to go to where Alt. Phineas and Alt. Ferb were, to give them time alone.

The two boys and platypus watched her go, silence having followed her words.

Phineas knew Alessandra was right.

He should have trusted Perry too, and decided it was time to read that pamphlet.

And so they did.

_**Two minutes later.**_

Alessandra didn't hear any other words and knew it was a good thing...maybe.

She turned to the boys.

"I'm going to see them." she said.

The boys nodded and Alessandra got up from the couch, and walked toward the other room, but stopped to the doorway, allowing a smile, a sincere one, to form to the scene in front of her.

Phineas and Ferb were hugging Perry, the platypus nuzzling near them, and Alessandra knew at that time that Phineas decided to give some trust to Perry and read the pamphlet.

She decided to leave them for another while, not that much because they need to search for a way to get home, but she knew that right now she should leave them alone.

She returned to the boys and smiled.

"Don't worry." she said. "They're okay. Let's just leave them another minute or two alone and then we'll decide what to do."

One thing was sure, she wasn't going to let Perry turn himself in and there was no way she was going to allow Alt. Doofenshmirtz to hurt them.

Little did she know was that the path to return home was still long, but now that bonds are repaired the chance to go back home all together were increasing.

_**End of the 12**__**th**__** What if.**_

_**What do you think of it? I had to leave be the Character thoughts...cause I didn't have many ideas, but the Adventure thoughts is coming enough well.**_

**_For the What if, I try to update a chapter everyday but depends on everything._**

**_See you later,_**

**_Legendary Fairy._**

**_P.S: Ya know the disclaimers._**


	15. What If 14

**What if?**

**Chapter 14: Managing to depart later.**

**Summary: **_What if Perry departed later because he had a new alley for this day? And Doofenshmirtz's Other-Dimensionator was repaired from Alessandra? Alessandra, Doofenshmirtz, Ice and Perry are the only one to end up in the Second Dimension._

_**Somewhere that isn't even the Dimension of Phineas and Ferb.**_

The scene opens to a large pit, walking along a cliff with lava surrounding them, a chained up Perry, Ice, Alessandra and Dr. Doofenshmirtz are trudging to their doom. At the end of the path, a giant ferocious monster, the Goozim, is in a cage, it roars loudly.

"Alright, now I know it wasn't really a good idea to have repaired the Other-Dimensionator." Alessandra said sweatdropping. "I'm really sorry to have caught you in this mess."

Perry chattered and Ice said her name, as to say don't worry about it.

"Well, they might be fine with it, but I'm not!" Doofenshmirtz complained.

Then the Goozim roared and he yelped, ducking behind a robot.

"However, someone is nice to remind me how did this story started?" Alessandra asked, rolling her eyes to the doctor.

Perry spaced out, as Ice started to tell her story.

And to say this day had started enough well.

_**Earlier in this morning.**_

_**In the Flynn-Fletcher's house.**_

Phineas' alarm clock rings 7:00, a mechanical arm emerges out of it and pokes a sleeping Perry awake.

He chatters and wakes Phineas and Ferb.

"Good morning, Perry! Now that's the way to wake up." Phineas said.

Then hugging his pet.

"This is gonna be the best day ever!"

The boys get dressed and ready for the day.

_**(Song: **__**Everything is better with Perry**__**)**_

_**At the end of the song.**_

Phineas, Ferb and Perry slide down the staircase railing and land in a pile on the floor.

Perry chattered.

"Good morning, boys." Lawrence that was sitting on a chair greeted them.

"Happy anniversary, Perry." Linda said, while walking in with the laundry.

That makes Phineas remember that they adopted Perry five years ago.

"Oh, that's right!" he said. "Gosh, I can't believe it's been five years. I remember the day we first got you."

He then goes in a flashback.

_**Flashback, five years ago.**_

_Lawrence and Linda take a younger Phineas, Ferb and Candace to the 'OWCA Animal Rescue Centre._

"_Come on, kids." Lawrence said. "Pick out any pet you want."_

"_Oh look, Phineas." Linda said, picking up Phineas and showing him a cat. "This one's looking at you!"_

"_And this one's looking at you, Ferb!" Lawrence said, picking up Ferb and showing him a dog._

_A young Candace walks through the aquarium section and all the fish swim away as she approaches._

"_Why won't anything look at ME?!" she exclaimed._

_Phineas and Ferb approach a baby Perry._

"_Ferb!" Phineas exclaimed. "This one's looking at both of us at the same time!"_

_Baby Perry chattered._

"_Awwwww..." Linda cooed._

"_That thing?" Candace asked, raising an eyebrow. "You're kidding, right?"_

_Then a female store employee walked up to them._

"_Is there something I can do for you?" she asked._

"_Ah, yes, we'd like that little cutie, please." Lawrence said._

"_You want to adopt a platypus?" she asked surprised._

"_Oh, is that what it is?" he asked. "Well, yes! May we have him, please?"_

"_Okay." the employer said._

_Then Candace asked, raising an eyebrow._

"_What would you even name a platypus?" he asked._

_**Back to the present.**_

"Course, Ferb and I knew exactly what to call you." Phineas narrated.

_**Back to the flashback.**_

"_Bartholomew!" they said simultaneously._

_**Back to the real situation.**_

Alessandra couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

_Bartholomew?_ she thought. _Wow...Perry's owners had a strange way to choose names..._

_**Back to the flashback.**_

_Baby Perry chattered, but none knew if he liked it or not._

_**Back to the present.**_

"And then when we got you home, we renamed you Perry." Phnieas said.

_**Back to the real situation.**_

_That's a better name._ Alessandra thought.

_**Back to the present.**_

Phineas reached into Perry's fur and pulled out a web foot shaped locket on a collar.

He opens the locket around Perry's neck, revealing three pictures, one of young Phineas, Ferb and Perry.

"Look how young we all were!"

_**End of flashback.**_

_**Back to the real situation.**_

"Wow, that how your day started?" Alessandra asked. "I think Ice told ya already how we got here, right?"

Perry nodded.

_**Flashback, sometime later.**_

Now the boys were at the backyard, and Ferb was placing a baseball on Perry's tail.

Phineas holds a baseball bat and taps the home plate.

"Alright, looks like the pitcher's ready, and...batter up!" Phineas said.

Ferb scratches Perry's neck and Perry's tail snaps forward, flinging the baseball toward Phineas.

"Batter batter batter, swing!" Phineas said.

Then he swings at the baseball and hits it.

"Oh yes, sports fans! That may be the best hit ever in the history of platypult baseball!" Phineas said.

Ferb checks the _'Platypult Baseball World Record Book'_ and gives Phineas a thumbs-up.

"And the crowd exhales loudly through their mouths!" Phineas cheered.

Then he imitates a roaring crowd.

Ferb uses the remote control baseball glove to guide the ball back.

"And Fletcher snags the pop fly!" Phineas announced. "He's out!"

Then Isabella enters the backyard.

"Hi, Phineas." she said. "What'cha doin'?"

"Turning Perry's involuntary reflex into a sporting event." Phineas told her.

Isabella walks to Perry.

"Hi, Perry!" she told him. "Can I try?"

She scratches Perry's neck and the baseball is catapulted out of the yard.

"Whoa, mama! Nice shot, Isabella!" Phineas congratulated.

Baljeet enters along with Buford.

"Did someone lose a ball?" he asked.

"Yeah." Phineas said. "We were just playing platypult."

"Oh, I **LOVE** platypus-themed sports!"

"You know, if we had TWO Perrys, we could put a net between them and play platypult badminton." Phineas said.

"Who's Annette?" Buford asked.

Then Phineas had one of his ideas.

"Ferb, that's it!" he announced. "I know what we're gonna do today!"

"No, seriously. Who's Annette?"

_**An hour later.**_

The kids finished up a mechanical platypult.

"Okay, everyone, I think the tail is all set." Phineas announced. "I'll just go check with the foreman."

But then Isabella notices Perry's absence.

"He's gone!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, where's Perry?" Phineas asked, checking under the machine. "Did he really slip away? On his anniversary? Sometimes it seems like Perry's missed every single cool thing we've done all summer long. Well, I guess he can do whatever he wants. After all, it's **HIS** day, right?"

_**Behind a tree.**_

Perry is shown hiding behind it, his fedora on.

He grabs a pebble and throws it at the fence.

"Hey, what was the small noise?" Baljeet asked.

"Let's all go walk over to it!" Phineas said.

As they go, Perry slips into the house, and he goes to the couch, pulling back a mirror over it, and revealing a hole.

He goes in and rides a vacuum tube down to his lair, passing by Pinky the Chihuahua and other agents.

He lands at his seat, and Major Monogram is on screen.

"Ah, good morning, Agent P." he greeted. "A quick word, recently you've been having some close calls and your host family has nearly caught you sneaking into your lair several times. No need to remind you, but I'll do it anyway, that if your cover's blown, you'll have to be transferred to another city, with another host family."

Perry looked to him, with a neutral face.

"And we both know you wouldn't like that."

Then he chuckled.

"I remember the day you were first assigned."

_**Flashback, 5 years ago.**_

_The Flynn-Fletcher family was just walking out of the adoption agency with their new platypus._

"_Enjoy your platypus!" the woman said._

"_Thank you!" Lawrence called back. "Cheerio!"_

_He shuts the door._

_What the family didn't know was that the woman wasn't __**EXACTLY **__a woman, but...a younger Carl._

_Indeed the employee takes off her head, revealing it to be a mask, and under it is a younger Carl, with braces on._

"_Agent assignment complete, sir." he said._

"_Good job, Carl!" a younger Major Monogram, that had black hair and moustaches, said. "If you keep up the great work, you'll make unpaid intern in no time!"_

_**End of flashback.**_

_**Back to the present.**_

"And I did!" Carl says offscreen.

"Don't get cocky, Carl!" Major Monogram said.

Then back to Agent P.

"Agent P, as you know every operative is equipped with an auto-scan replication device, just like the one in your hat. We've been using the information you've gathered to replicate each and everyone of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's inators."

Showing some men analyzing Doofenshmirtz's replicated inators.

"Our top men have been analyzing them to determine if they've been getting smarter or dumber. And to be honest, the jury's still out."

Then...

"Before the mission assignment, I have to tell you something."

Coughing he looked to some paper.

"The boss of the O.W.C.A. of another dimension asked us if for today one of their agents could be your partner." Major Monogram.

Perry looked to him a little in disbelief.

"I know, I know." the major said. "But you see, the agent owner had been assigned to be the new Dimension Traveller, and she needs some experience in the other dimensions."

Coughing.

"And however it's only for today." he said.

Perry wasn't exactly happy to have a partner, but it was only for today, so he gave in.

He nodded.

"Thank you, Agent P." Major Monogram said.

Then a tube appears.

"Oh, she has arrived." he said. "She'll be down in a minute."

Indeed a minute later, a Glaceon, with a fedora on, landed on the ground.

"Agent P." he said, indicating the Glaceon. "This is Ice, the Glaceon that is from another dimension or better known with the code name Agent G."

Agent G got up and walked to Perry.

"_Hi." _she said.

"Agent G, this is one of our best agents, Agent Perry the platypus, but known also as Agent P."

Ice nodded, having understood.

"_Sorry to have to tutor me." _she told him, as the major continued with the presentation. _"But my trainer has been nominated the Dimension Traveller, and my boss deemed it necessary that I had some training for any Dimension problems."_

Perry nodded in understanding.

"_Don't worry." _he told her. _"It's okay."_

Ice shook her head.

"_I'm not worried about me, but I'm worried about my Trainer, Alessandra."_ she said. _"I left her alone once again."_

Then...

"_Don't get me wrong, when I was in my dimension, I'm used leaving her alone, but there I know that she can manage alone, also because she knows the places well, but here no."_

"_She'll do fine."_ Perry said.

"_I hope so."_

Then they returned their attention to the Major just in time as the man has finished the presentations.

"However let's go to the mission briefing." he said. "Now we find out that Dr. Doofenshmirtz is in the process of building an alternate dimension-related inator. Your assignment is to stop him, before he finishes building it. Behind you, rising dramatically from the floor, is Carl with some high-tech devices that you might find useful."

The duo turned and saw the platform rising with dramatic music, on it is a large container of devices...but no Carl.

Ice raised an eyebrow.

"Um, Sir?" then they heard Carl's voice offscreen. "Hello? I didn't step on in time. Would you mind lowering the platform again?"

Ice facepalmed, while the major rolled his eyes.

"Oh, great, let me...cue the music again." he said, and then rewinds the dramatic music, while the platform went back down.

Then he plays it again as Carl rises with the platform this time.

"Voilà, monsieur and mademoiselle!" Carl said showing them a wristwatch. "This first item is our new wrist-communicationizer. It has many applications that will help you in the field. For example a powerful directional electro-magnet. It will draw any metal object to you."

He pushes a button and his glasses are drawn to it.

"See? And these are aluminum!"

"Quit goofing around, Carl, and show him the hologram." Major Monogram ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Carl said.

He pushes a button on the watch and turns on a hologram of Major Monogram.

"Hehe, pretty nifty, huh?" He says from the hologram. "With this device, you'll be able to contact me anywhere at anytime, but don't call between 3:30 and 4:00, because...that's when I take a shower."

"_You can hold that." _Ice told Perry.

"Whoa wee, wait a minute!" then they heard the Major say.

They turned and saw him looking to himself on the big screen.

"Is that... me?"

"Oh, no! His holographic projection has become mesmerized by his video image! I better shut it off" Carl exclaimed and then shuts off the hologram.

"_No offence, Perry, but your boss is kinda strange."_ Ice said.

"_I know that too, no offence taken."_ Perry said.

The two then looked once again to Carl.

The boy points to the watch again.

"And if you push THIS button, it'll give your adversary an incredible ice cream headache" He pushes button and immediately screams and holds his head in pain.

"Ah! Ah! AH!" he continued yelling.

Then he stops.

"..It's gone. You better watch where you point that."

Carl hands the watch over to Perry.

_**A little more briefing later.**_

"...Of course, you'll only need this if you're attacked by one of the royals or a member of Parliament." Carl was explaining.

_Seriously!_ both platypus and Glaceon thought. _Are we going to have to be attacked by one of the royals or a member of the Parliament?!_

"So it's probably okay to leave the safety on."

_And also...what do we need that for?!_ Glaceon thought, glancing to the harpoon the unpaid intern was holding.

"And here's your brand new rocket-car." then Carl said, putting down the harpoon and showing them the rocket-car.

Perry and Ice got in and Perry starts it.

"Sweet huh?" Carl asked. "Good luck, Agent P and Agent G."

"Uh, Carl, did you tell them that the accelerator's a little touchy?" the Major asked.

The rocket car roars off, going right through the ceiling.

"I think now they know it, sir." Carl said.

_**On the air.**_

Perry and Ice managed to dodge Phineas and Ferb's shuttlecock and they were reaching Doofenshmirtz's evil incorporated...not knowing that however Ice was in for a new surprise.

_**Back to the present.**_

"So that's what happened." Alessandra said.

Ice nodded, then looked to her questionly.

"Oh, right, you want to know how I ended at Dr. D's building." she said.

Ice nodded.

"I was searching for you and unluckily I ended up, since I was flying, being dragged by a really strong wind, to Dr. D's building...and I kinda crashed the Other-Dimension-inator."

She sweatdropped.

"You know the rest of the story." she said.

Ice nodded, and looked ahead.

She had the feeling this wasn't the end, and that something would happen to save them.

She could feel it.

_**End of the 14**__**th**__** What if.**_

_**Watcha think?**_

_**Maybe if I'm lucky I might post another one, but don't count on it.**_

_**You know the disclaimers.**_

_**See you later,**_

_**Legendary Fairy.**_

_**P. S: By the way tomorrow I might not manage to post the chapter because I'm kinda busy, so if I manage to post another What if, it'll be the one for tomorrow.**_


	16. What If 15

**What if?**

**Chapter 15: Escaping and questions.**

**Summary: **_What if Alessandra managed to find the way to save the others from being captured in the Mine Cars chase? Would they have managed to get out still?_

_**Mine Cars chase.**_

Alessandra, Phineas, Ferb, that was trying to help Perry to get ride of the collar that was around his neck, Perry and Candace watched as Alt. Alessandra and Alt. Candace made short work of some Norm-bots that were chasing them.

Alessandra was in her simple battle costume and her hair, that were usually tied into two ponytails were now in two low tails, were being moved around from the wind, with also her Heart Key.

Phineas, Ferb and Perry looked to Alessandra and Candace, since they were both near.

"Ummm..." Phineas started. "Can you two do that?"

"Well..." Candace started, dumbfounded. "Apparently."

Alessandra's mouth continued to be open with shock.

"Wow, I know Takenwondo and Karate but not these moves." she said. "I know what I'm going to do when I'm back in my dimension."

They continued to watch the battling duo, and when they rip the heads of the bots, Alessandra heard Alt. Buford say.

"I'm so in love with them right now."

Alessandra twirled her head around to look to him.

He was staring wide eyed to her Alt. self and Alt. Candace.

Also Alt. Isabella turned to him.

"What?!" she an Alessandra asked at the same time.

"Nothing." Alt. Buford said, looking away.

Then Alessandra turned back around, to see other Norm-bots coming.

"Oh, come on!" Alessandra yelped. "How many robots there are, giving us chase?"

"If we can get to the north tunnel, before they get to us, I can trip the security door." Alt. Candace said as Perry pulls his collar off his neck.

Alessandra noticed that.

"You could do that from the beginning?!" she exclaimed.

Perry shrugged, and Alessandra sweatdropped.

"Come oooooooon!" Alessandra said.

"Isabella, give us more throttle!" Alt. Alessandra ordered.

"It's all the way in, sir!" Alt. Isabella said.

"Alright, this is going to get hairy." Alt. Candace said.

She and Alt. Alessandra leaped away, as instead Perry leaped forward, wielding his collar and chain as a weapon.

Phineas, Ferb and Alessandra looked to him.

"Soooo..." Alessandra said, looking to Phineas and Ferb, while taking off her Heart Key. "We join him?"

Alessandra didn't have to wait for an answer.

Phineas picked up a wrench, to use it as a weapon, and Ferb takes off his shoes and ties the laces together to make nun-chucks.

Alessandra gave them a thumbs-up and a second later she too was holding a weapon: her Heart Wand.

"Then let's teach these Norm-bots a lesson they won't forget." Alessandra said.

Then she grabbed a Card and throws it on the air.

"_Shot Card! I need your help."_ she chanted. _"Take your physical form and help me! Release and dispel!"_

The Shot Card appeared in her true form and was on Alessandra's shoulder.

Meanwhile Alt. Candace and Alt. Alessandra had reached the front.

"Can we make those turns at this speed?" Alt. Isabella asked.

"We're about to find out." Alt. Candace said.

She then uses her staff to hit the turn stile, and they swerved.

Perry then uses the chain to wrap it around one of the Norm-bots' arms and attaches the collar to a sign, causing the chain to rip the arm off.

"Good job!" Alessandra cheered.

Then she ducked, together to the others, to avoid the arm from hitting her.

It landed in the car where Alt. Buford and Candace were, but unluckily it was in 'Laser Mode' so its laser fires, setting fire to it.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Alt. Buford yelped as he backed in the cars where the rest of the Resistance was.

Candace screamed too and instead crawls to where Alessandra, Phineas, Ferb and Perry.

They then reached an entryway, going through a tunnel.

Alessandra had an idea.

"Phineas, Ferb, Perry!" she said. "Grab that robot arm."

"Why?" Phineas asked.

"Well, while I use my Shot Card, you can work together to use the robot arm to get ride of these robots." Alessandra said. "What do you think?"

"That's a good idea." Phineas said.

Ferb and Perry nodded.

"There it is!" Alt. Alessandra announced, as the entryway was getting closer.

"We should be okay if we can just hold off these..." Alt. Candace started.

But then she was stopped from continuing by Alessandra.

"Don't worry about that!" she was calling. "We have this covered."

Then...

"Shot Card! Take care of them!"

Alt. Candace, Alt. Alessandra, Alt. Buford, Alt. Isabella, Alt. Phineas and Alt. Ferb turned to see four robots being hit, two from a laser and two from the Shot Card.

They could see Alessandra guiding the Shot Card with her Heart Wand, while Phineas, Ferb and Perry worked as a team, using the robot arm as a laser cannon.

Phineas and Perry were holding the arm, Phineas was guiding the arm to help Perry take arm, while Ferb instead was connecting the wires that would fire the lasers, when it was needed.

Candace...well, she was just looking.

Alt. Alessandra couldn't help but whistle, as the kids, platypus and young woman were making short work of the Norm-bots that tried to get closer.

"Wow!" she said. "I had to admit that. They're good!"

"Yeah." Alt. Candace said.

They were so good that Alt. Phineas wanted to try doing that.

He turned to his big sister.

"Can we do that?" he asked hopefully.

"No, keep your head down." Alt. Candace said.

Alt. Phineas frowned, but duck back down.

Suddenly Alessandra's task started glowing, with a new Card forming.

Then the new Card and another one flew from the task to the sky.

Unbeknownst to them, Platyborg was chasing them too, to get Phineas and Ferb to his master.

He was however going to capture everyone, and started to take aim, when the two Cards took their true physical form and activated themselves, blinding the platyborg for a moment.

That moment however allowed the aim to be changed as the lasers hit two of the wheels of the last car, making it skid.

Alessandra was still aiming, when she suddenly felt a new aura, like Perry's.

But how could it have be possible? I mean, Perry was near her...how he could be...

Alessandra looked up and squeaked.

But that was all she could do, because then the lasers hit the wheels of the car, and it skidded.

"WAAAAAAAH!" Alessandra yelped as she fell to the ground.

"No, no, no...!" she then heard Phineas losing the ammo, while her Shot Card returned to Card form and returned to the pack, together to the other two Cards.

Alessandra got up and she dusted herself.

"No offence, Perry." Alessandra said, as she looked to the platypus. "But the more time passes, the more I don't like your alternate self."

Perry chattered, but Alessandra wasn't sure if it was an agreement or something else.

"We're slowing down, sirs!" then they heard Alt. Isabella cry.

"Just keep it on the floor!" was Alt. Alessandra's order.

"It's on the floor, sir! There's too much track. We're not gonna make it!"

Then Alt. Candace looked to them.

"Everyone to the front car." she shouted. "We're going to have to cut loose these cars."

The five were going to do that, if the flames didn't shoot up, blocking them.

"The motor's overheating!" Alt. Isabella shouted.

Then Alessandra had an idea.

"Alt. Candace!" she called, seeing that Alt. Candace was about to separate the mine cars. "Wait!"

In no time she took out two Cards and activated them.

While on her shoes wings appeared, from the other Card her Watery Card activated.

Without even waiting for a command, the embodiment of Water shot water and in no time took out the fire.

"Quick!" Alessandra told the others. "Get into their car."

The four nodded and they got quickly in the car, followed by Alessandra that quickly jumped.

Candace seeing that even Alessandra got in the car, uses her boo staff to separate the cars.

They reached the entryway and Alt. Alessandra opens the doorway as they go in and it seals up again.

Alessandra breaths in relief, knowing that now it was safe, and she allowed herself to think.

She thought about the fact how she could had felt Perry's aura even in the sky, for a short moment.

_How could I feel his aura?_ she thought. _I mean even in the sky? I know that Platyborg is Alt. Perry...but..._

She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice that the cars had come to a stop and she noticed only when Phineas called her for the third time.

"Alessandra!" Phineas called her.

"Uh?" Alessandra snapped from her thoughts to look to Phineas. "Something is wrong?"

"We have stopped."

"Uh?" Alessandra said, and she looked around. "Oh, sorry, I was lost in thought that I didn't notice."

She laughed nervously and got out, seeing that only Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Perry were waiting her.

"Well, let's reach the others and see what we can do." she said.

They nodded, and they start to go.

But Alessandra stopped for a minute, to look to the rails, but then decided that it wouldn't help worrying about what happened before.

But little did she know was that they're getting closer to the last battle.

_**End of the 15**__**th**__** What if.**_

_**Here, I managed to do the 15**__**th**__** What if, not sure if it'll be counted for tomorrow, but we'll see.**_

_**I have still an hour and fourty-five to work on another What if, but I'm not sure if I'll manage to put it.**_

_**See you,**_

_**Legendary Fairy.**_

_**P.S: Ya know the disclaimers.**_


	17. What if 16

**What if?**

**Chapter 16: Goodbye to a friend.**

**Summary: **_It's a sequel to 'Change of Heart'. For Alessandra it's about time to go back home. But before going away, Alessandra is invited to remain to their dimension for a the night and she receives some photos._

_**Exit of the O.W.C.A.**_

A good hour passed after Major Monogram had a change of heart and let Phineas and his friends keep their memories.

In this hour everything was sorted out.

Alessandra smiled, knowing that now everything turned alright.

This day she had to admit that it was the greatest adventure she had for now, and it was funny... apart Alt. Doofenshmirtz, Norm-bots, Platyborg and Phineas yelling to Perry, because he didn't tell to him and Ferb that he was a secret agent.

But everything was taken care of and all was cleared out.

Because...

Alt. Doofenshmirtz was arrested (But he wasn't evil anymore, since he retrieved his train Choo-Choo...a thing that Alessandra couldn't believe of, I mean he became evil, risked to kill them not once but twice, only for a stupid train?!);

The Norm-bots had been destroyed (Alt. Doofenshmirtz too had installed a 'self-destruct' button, like his counterpart.)

Platyborg, or better be known as Alt. Perry, had his evil fried out of him, and now was back to the 2nd Dimension to restart a life with the Alt. Flynn-Fletcher's family. She was happy to have found out that Alt. Phineas didn't mind that he was a cyborg, he did find it quite cool. She just hoped that everything was going to turn alright there.

And Phineas found out the real reason to why Perry didn't reveal to them his secret: to be relocated and never see the boys again. Well, surely he forgave him even before...when he surely had found out that he saved all the inventions.

She couldn't help but giggle remembering that scene.

_**Flashback, just two-three hours before.**_

_**Perry's lair.**_

_Phineas and Ferb landed on Perry's chair, after they were sucked in the lair with Alessandra and her alternate self._

_Alessandra instead landed perfectly on her feet and Alt. Alessandra did a back flip and landed too._

"_Nice place." Alt. Alessandra said._

"_This must be Perry's lair." Phineas said, looking around._

"_No duh..." Alessandra said._

_Then a female voice, made her jump in Alt. Alessandra's arms._

"_Welcome, Phineas and Ferb."__ the voice said._

_It was the computer in Perry's lair._

_Alessandra realizes she was in Alt. Alessandra's arms._

_She laughed nervously._

"_Sorry." she said, and got down._

"_Please insert the key."__ the computer said._

"_Someone does have a key?" Phineas asked._

"_I don't think my Heart Key is the key." Alessandra said, showing her blue and silver, heart shaped, key._

"_Please insert the key."__ the computer repeated._

"_Indeed." Alessandra said._

"_And I don't think it's my Universal Key." Alt. Alessandra said, showing her purple and gold, galaxy shaped, key._

"_Please insert the key."__ the computer repeated._

"_And that answered my 'not a question'." Alt. Alessandra said._

"_Ferb, do you have a key?" Alessandra asked to the English boy._

_As an answer, Ferb took out a harmonica and blows a note._

"_Please insert the key."__ the computer repeated for a third time._

"_It wasn't that." Alt. Alessandra said._

"_But good try, Ferb." Phineas told his step-brother._

"_Please insert the key."__ the computer repeated. __"Please insert the key."_

_Then the computer points down, showing a keyhole shaped like Perry's unfolded locket._

_They looked down._

"_That's odd." Alt. Alessandra said._

"_It's a shaped keyhole." Phineas said._

_Alessandra looked to it like she was examining it._

"_Hey, it's me, or that shape should be like the locket Perry gave you?" she asked to the end._

_Phineas looked and gasped._

"_You're right!" he said._

_He then pulls out the locket and tears off the collar._

_He quickly puts it on the keyhole, unfolds it, and pushes down._

_The hole glows red and shines._

_Then there's a beeping sound._

"_Phineas and Ferb, this message is top secret, for your ears only."__ the computer said. __"If you're hearing this, the Tri-State Area is at alert level Alpha Red. Agent P needs your help."_

_This confused Phineas._

"_How does he know we'll know what to do?" he asked to the others._

_All three shrugged._

_But the answer came from the computer._

"_He knows you will know what to do."__ the computer answered. __"He also knows you are the only ones capable of helping him, because you two are the only ones capable of creating these."_

_A wall opens, and Alessandra and Alt. Alessandra were the first to notice this._

"_You two!" Alessandra exclaimed. "Look!"_

_The Flynn-Fletcher's step brothers turned around and looked._

"_**Auto scan replication initiated."**__ a voice said._

_A decive shoot out red beams of lights, recreating many of Phineas and Ferb's inventions from past episodes of the series, such as the treehouse robots, the Beak armour and Rover._

_The two kids got out of the chairs and walked toward, the two Alessandra staring open-mouthed to the spectacle appearing before their eyes._

_Then to the end with the last beam, the Platypult and the Shuttlecock, Alessandra remembering it perfectly since she crashed on it after crashing with something that she's still not getting._

"_Final replication, complete."__ the computer announced._

"_YOU BUILT ALL THIS?!" Alt. Alessandra said, shocked and open mouthed._

"_Yeah." Phineas confirmed, walking toward. "Somehow Perry has replicated all our inventions."_

_That words made Alessandra smile._

"_That teaches you a lesson, Phineas." she said, putting her hands to her hips. "Never judge your pet bad."_

_Alt. Alessandra nodded._

"_He used you as a cover and didn't trust you enough?" she said, looking to the inventions._

_Then her gaze moved to the redheaded boy._

"_No offence, but seeing these inventions and all, that didn't mean he didn't trust you."_

"_Yeah." Alessandra said. "It's all the way around, by replicating all your inventions, giving you the locket that would bring you to his lair and letting you know he needs your help...that shows that he gave you a lot of trust, and he never see you as a cover."_

_Phineas nodded._

"_Also...that meant he didn't miss out on everything, he DID see it." Phineas said._

_Then..._

"_And you're right." he said. "He __**DID **__trust us after all."_

_Then he smiled._

"_Ferb, girls!" he announced. "I know what we're going to do today! We're going to save two TRI-STATES AREA!"_

_Ferb blow a charge on his harmonica, while both Alessandra cheered._

_**End of the flashback.**_

_**Back to the present.**_

Alessandra smiled at that memory, but then she remembered that her job was done.

She was sent for today here...and now it was time for her to get back home.

She stopped, making the boys and Candace look to her.

"It's something wrong?" Phineas asked.

"Well..." she started. "I fear for me, it's time to go back home."

"What?" Phineas asked.

"Well, my job here is done, and unlike my alternate self, I'm not missing from my dimension for 5 years." Alessandra said. "I need to..."

Her stomach then growled, signalling that she was kinda hungry.

And truth to be told, she was hungry and tired.

She wasn't eating since she got in their dimension, and the excitement of this day helped to not worry about being hungry.

Yes, today had been an eventful day.

"Eheheh..." Alessandra laughed nervously. "I'm hungry."

_**Later, in a hotel room.**_

Alessandra sat on the bed.

To the end she decided to remain for the night, also because she remembered that the portal would be opened tomorrow, not today.

She had eaten and had a small sleep, but she had a last thing to do before she could consider this chapter of her first mission closed.

Indeed at around 11:30 of the night, she was once again up and ready to go.

Her Mirror Card was out and now was like her.

"_When do you think you'll be back, Mistress?" _Mirror asked.

"Well, it'll take time." Alessandra said. "But I think I'll be back in an hour or an hour and half."

"_Okay." _Mirror said.

"See you later." Alessandra said.

She opened the window and jumped, activating her Fly Card.

Mirror watched as her Mistress flew away.

She knew that now it was all safe, and that things from now on might be different.

_**Flynn-Fletcher's backyard.**_

Alessandra landed in the backyard and waited.

2 minutes later a hack on the backyard's tree opened.

Alessandra summoned the Small Card, and became little, to enter the hack.

She slide down and was met with Phineas, Ferb and Perry.

"Here I am." Alessandra said. "Everything is okay?"

Perry nodded.

"What are we doing here, by the way?"

"Perry wants to upload the photos we took during our adventure." Phineas exclaimed.

"Oh."

Then she started giggling, she wasn't able to stop herself.

"I think we're the only ones that decided to take photos while on the run, or risking to be eaten or during a Robot Riot." she said.

Then embarrassed.

"No offence." she said.

"None taken." Phineas said.

Perry then imported the photos and they look to them.

_**An hour later, back to the backyard.**_

Alessandra that had the photo of their adventure was ready to leave.

"So it's really a goodbye?" Phineas asked.

"Well, yeah." she said. "I am going back to home before you'll wake up, so right now it's a goodbye."

"It's been nice to meet you." Phineas said.

"Yeah, it has been nice for me too." Alessandra said.

Then...

"And however, who knows." she said. "We might see each other again. Goodbyes aren't forever."

Phineas nodded, knowing she was right.

Alessandra summoned her Fly Card, and she smiled.

"Well, see you." she said.

Phineas, Ferb and Perry waved to her, and she took flight.

_**Back to Alessandra's dimension, a year later.**_

19 years old Alessandra opened the door of her Champion room and entered.

She had once again managed to save her title as the Kanto Champion and for today no other battles were in program.

She slumped into her bed, fully dressed, and then glanced to the drawer of her nightstands, and then glanced to the calendar.

"Wow, it's been already a year?" Alessandra said.

She then reached for the drawer and opened it, revealing a photo album.

She gingerly opened it, finding all the photos she, Perry, Phineas and Ferb took that day.

She never told anyone that Perry was a secret agent, even if none knew who Perry was, because it was true that they never met him, but she was going to bring that secret to her grave.

Each photo hold a lot of memories, happy, sad, angry...but the result of that day was one that she'll never forget, because now secrets weren't going to be hold between the boys and the platypus, since they knew that Perry was a secret agent.

Even if she does wonder sometimes what type of double life Ferb could possibly live.

Ah, well...who knows?

What Alessandra knows is that even if they'll never see each other again, she's going to treasure these photos, remember the greatest adventure they ever had and remember these two special boys and their unique platypus.

_**End of the 16**__**th**__** What if.**_

_**Alright, I've managed to put it, even if I thought I wouldn't manage. But don't count that the next one will be on today.**_

_**Whatcha think?**_

_**P.S: The disclaimers ya know them.**_


	18. What if 17

**What if?**

**Chapter 17: And the legacy carries on.**

**Summary: **_For 52 years Alessandra never told anyone her adventure in the second dimension, keeping it a secret even when she could tell them.__But when her three grandchildren find the photo album, they want to know the story. Alessandra now knows that maybe the legacy can be brought on.__Sequel to 'Goodbye to a friend'._

_**Cesarini's villa (Right now I can't think right now of a surname.)**_

70 years old Alessandra Cesarini walked down the stairs, to have breakfast.

In these 52 years, Alessandra had gotten married, became a mother and also a granddaughter, and left her title as the Kanto Champion, since she was getting to old for it.

She also passed, when she was 42 years old, her Heart Book to her daughter, and soon she knew she would pass it to her granddaughter.

She has passed 52 beautiful years since that day in the second dimension, and sometimes she had returned back there to see how things were.

One of these happened to be also Perry's funeral.

It was really sad, but she knew that lives have a beginning and an ending, as she learned in all these years.

But even after she could tell anyone the story, she wasn't going to do it.

She did a promise and this one she was ready to keep it.

And beside...how do you tell someone that there's a dimension where your pet can be a secret agent?

Little did she know was that she was going that the secret was about to be find out.

And that day was today.

_**An hour after the breakfast.**_

Alessandra was knitting a scarf when the doorbell rang.

"I'm coming." Alessandra said and she got up.

Even if she was 70 years old she was still active and so she got to the door in no time.

She opened it to find her oldest daughter, Sarah, with her sons, Holly, Angel and Tay.

Holly was the oldest, 9 years old, with shoulder length red hair that she gained from her father and brown eyes that she gained from her mother and her grandmother.

She was dressed in red and gold, and had a Vulpix near her.

When she was older, Sarah will let her find the Elemental Book, the power Sarah gained when she passed the Final Judgement, so she can continue the legacy.

Angel and Tay were twins, 7 years old, both with brown hair, like her mother, and green eyes, like their father, Angel was dressed in white and black, while Tay was dressed in blue only. Near Angel was an Espeon and near Tay an Umbreon.

Since they got two Eevees, the two Eeveevolution evolved two days ago.

Sarah had gained her brown hair and blue eyes that she gained from her father and near the door was a Pidgeot.

"Hi, mom." Sarah said.

"Hi, Sarah, hi kids." Alessandra said.

"Hi grandma!" the three children said.

"Come on, go inside."

"Thanks grandma."

The three children went inside.

"How did you know that I would ask you to keep the children?" Sarah asked her mother.

"Sarah, I knew you were going to ask it, and don't worry, I'm glad to keep them with me." Alessandra told her.

_**Meanwhile with the children.**_

While the women were talking, the children were looking to the photo albums.

"We asked everything about these photo albums." Holly said, as she looked to the wedding photo album. "Maybe we better..."

"Holly, Tay." Angel called. "Look what I found."

Holly and Tay looked to their sister and found her holding a blue and silver photo album, with the writing 'Dimension Traveller: First adventure.' in it.

"Where did you find it?" Holly asked, as the two reached her.

"There." she said, indicating a secret compartment.

They looked to it.

"Maybe you should put it back inside, Angel." Tay said. "If grandma hid it, we shouldn't look."

Too late, Angel, being known as a curious girl, opened the album and looked to it.

"Angel!" Holly said disapprovingly.

But then even Tay looked.

"Tay! Not you too!"

But to the end the curiosity got the better even on Holly, that looked too.

She gasped, seeing the first photo.

She recognized her grandmother, the only female in there, but a lot younger, since she looked only 18.

In the photo she was parachuting, with two boys that looked a year older than Holly.

It wouldn't be that strange if it wasn't for the fact that that the one that was parachuting them was a platypus.

That had a fedora on, and was smiling.

They continued to look to them too, and the one that hit them most was the last two.

The first one was somewhere that seemed to have high-tech equipment, there was their grand-mother that was looking sadly to the scene in front of her, with the green-haired boy, behind them there were an old man and a teenage boy, that were looking too to the scene in front of them.

The boy with red hair and a triangular head, was holding the platypus, both looking sad.

And the other...it was like the last picture, but no teenage boy or man, and their grandmother, however there were the two boys, with buzz cuts, that were hugging the platypus...but it was half cyborg.

"I see you like these photo." suddenly they heard their grandmother's voice. "And that you find my photo album."

They jumped and looked ahead them to see indeed Alessandra.

"Sorry, grandma!" Holly said. "We got curious and..."

"It's okay, don't worry." Alessandra said, taking the photo album from them. "I should have known that it was time to pass the legacy of this story on."

"Legacy?" Holly asked.

"Yeah." Alessandra said. "I had a lot of adventures in the past, but the one I had when I was 18 was the one that I will never forget."

"Can you tell us, grandma?" Angel asked.

"Of course."

The children got to their seats and she started her tale.

_**When she was finished.**_

"...And this is all." Alessandra finished.

"It's a nice story!" Angel said.

"Yeah." Tay said.

"It is." Alessandra said.

"A question." Holly said.

"What's wrong, Holly?" Alessandra asked her.

"Why you waited so long to tell anyone this story? I mean, you could for almost 40 years, then why..."

"Even after Perry's death, I felt like to keep it was better to kept it a secret." Alessandra explained. "I felt it had to be done, even when there were no worries for him to be relocated."

"I understand." Holly said.

"Good." Alessandra said, smiling.

The kids then decided they would do some sketches, and Alessandra smiled, knowing **PERFECTLY **what they were going to draw.

She learned a thing from her grandchildren.

That every story needs to be shared.

And surely, this story really needed to be.

_**End of the 17**__**th**__** What if.**_

_**Whatcha think?**_

_**I put the Adventure Ark, and I'm thinking to go and try to put the bloopers to my What if, but I'm not sure if they'll be okay.**_

_**Lemme know what do you think of the Adventure Ark and of my bloopers (The last one when they are put.).**_

_**If you like them I'll continue to put them, if not, I'm going to cancel them.**_

_**See you later,**_

_**Legendary Fairy.**_


	19. What if 18

**What if?**

**Chapter 18: The truth.**

**Summary: **_Follows my one-shot 'The truth', but without Ice._

_**Resistance.**_

"He just used us as a cover." Phineas said, telling about the platypus.

But then...

A door opened and Alessandra bursts out of it.

"HE NEVER USED YOU AS A COVER!" she exclaimed.

Alessandra wasn't anymore in her civilian's clothes, but in her simple battle costume.

Her brown hair were now untied, but she was holding two ribbons, that surely were the ones she'll tie around her hair, her neck had a blue chocker, where her heart Key rested, she was wearing a silver sleeveless top, also mid-shoulder were free from the fabric, but that part to the elbows had blue velvet sleeves.

Her chest had also a blue ribbon with a silver winged heart, and her waist had a dark blue ribbon.

Her skirt was composed in three skirts, every one of different length, and different colours, the first reached her tights, and were coloured light blue, the other went after her tights and reached mid legs, before her knees and blue, while the skirt reached down her knees and dark blue, her shoes were blue with silver trims.

She was also wearing her pink Dimensional Interpoke over her right wrists and a silver bracelet.

Alessandra marched toward them, and she was also holding a familiar pamphlet.

_**Narrator: **__Alt, stop! I know what you're thinking off.__How did this start?__I mean, what made Alessandra set off and going to tell Phineas and Ferb the truth. I know that Alessandra made a promise to Perry, but second thoughts had brought her to start thinking to break that promise.__Phineas' words happened to be the last straw that broke the camel's back. But let's go from the beginning, right?_

_**Flashback, 10 minutes ago.**_

_Alessandra watched as the Resistance started working to open a portal counter-clockwise, so that Phineas and Ferb would return back to their dimension._

_She was still undecided if she really wanted to go and help Perry...she was one that could keep the promises, but this one was difficult._

_She then heard footsteps reaching her and she turned to meet the brown eyes of her second dimension counterpart._

"_Are you alright?" Alt. Alessandra asked._

"_No..." came Alessandra's blunt reply, as she turned her attention back to the Resistance working on creating a portal to the boys' dimensions._

"_Do you wanna talk about it?"_

"_I don't know."_

_Silence followed those words._

"_You don't know if you wanna talk about it or is something else?"_

"_I don't wanna and I don't want to have to decide to break a promise I made." Alessandra said._

"_A promise?" Alt. Alessandra asked._

_Alessandra covered her mouth._

"_Oh, no." she said. "I revealed that."_

"_Alessandra..."_

_Alessandra sighed._

"_Please, come with me." she said, and she grabbed her hand._

"_Where are we going?"_

"_Somewhere I can talk to you without having to worry about being heard from Phineas and Ferb." she said. "This promise regards them, directly, and I made it to Perry before he turned himself in."_

_Then..._

"_Even if I stay there, I bet they won't care what I said."_

"_Eh?" Alt. Alessandra asked. "Why wouldn't they?"_

"_They're angry to me because I tried to help Perry sneaking out, when they were still at their counterpart home." Alessandra said. "They didn't even think of asking me why he was doing that. Phineas just disowned Perry."_

_Then...after some minutes._

"_I was kinda thinking to go and turn myself in too..." she said. "Even through Alt. Doofenshmirtz didn't ask me to turn myself in."_

_This shocked Alt. Alessandra._

"_You were going to do what?!" she exclaimed._

"_Turn myself in. At that time I was really thinking I was going to tell everything if I stayed with Phineas and Ferb."_

"_Oh..."_

"_And to the end I stayed with them to keep the promise I did to him."_

_Alt. Alessandra nodded, in understanding._

"_I understand."_

_Silence followed that._

_Both girls were lost in their thoughts._

_**A little time later.**_

_Alessandra got up._

"_Now I know what to do." she announced._

"_You do?" Alt. Alessandra asked. "What?"_

"_I'm going to save Perry, but AFTER Phineas and Ferb are back to their dimension."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, I don't want to think what Alt. Doofenshmirtz would do to Perry, so I'm going to his rescue."_

"_I don't think Candace will approve this."_

"_I don't care. I'm 18, I'm an adult and I don't follow orders."_

"_I won't manage to make you change idea, do I?"_

"_Yeah, you won't! Now, excuse me but I'm going to change myself._

_Alt. Alessandra watched as Alessandra went to a room._

_**10 minutes later.**_

_Alessandra finished tying her hair in the low tails, as the illumination was given from her Glow Card._

_She twirled around in her simple battle costume and gave a small smile._

"_Good, now I'm ready." she said to herself._

_Then she started to place her civilian's clothes in her bag, and when she put the T-shirt, she gasped, as her fingers also hit something._

_She looked down and gave a small sad smile, seeing what it was._

_It was the pamphlet that she found in the hood of her jacket when she, Phineas, Ferb and Perry stopped, in that alley with the dumpster._

_She was the only one to know why Perry never told Phineas and Ferb about his double life._

_Don't get her wrong, she tried to tell the other two about that, but Phineas was too angry to Perry to listen to her._

_And...she was also the only one to know why Perry tried to sneak away...also because she tried to help him, to do that._

_And now, Phineas not only disowned Perry but also he was angry to her._

_She sighed, now they're going back to their dimension, not knowing about Perry having turned himself for their sake and that he never told them about the fact he was a secret agent only for not being relocated and never see them again._

_Alessandra sighed._

_But she guessed this was how it had to go..._

_She got up, recalling her Glow Card, and was about to exit the room, when she heard Phineas._

"_He just used us as a cover." he was saying._

_Alessandra knew exactly he was speaking of Perry, and she started boiling in anger._

_She grabbed her bag, put it on her shoulder and also grabbed the pamphlet, that had fell to the floor._

_She then opened the door with a big bang, and marched to the boys and the Resistance with..._

"_ HE NEVER USED YOU AS A COVER!" she exclaimed._

_**End of flashback.**_

_**Narrator: **__And this brings us to how the story started. Everyone stared in shock at the 18 years old girl as she reaches the boys, grabs them and started to bring them to the door they used to arrive._

Alessandra turned a second to the Resistance.

"Excuse us a second." she said. "You continue to prepare that portal, I need to have a word with these two."

And without waiting for an answer, she went inside the door.

Phineas was about to protest with 'We don't have ANYTHING to say to YOU.' when Alessandra intercepted him.

"YOU don't have ANYTHING to say to ME!" Alessandra said. "But I have SOMETHING to tell YOU and I don't CARE if you DON'T trust ME, you're going to **LISTEN **to me, CLEAR?!"

Phineas and Ferb visibly recoiled at the anger in her voice, never before now in this day that they know her she was so angry, and they had to admit it was better to listen to whatever she had to say.

"Fine!" Phineas muttered. "Tell us why you think he never used us as a cover."

"I CAN give you THREE REASONS!" Alessandra said. "ONE is when WE find out that your PET, DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT HE'S NOT YOUR PET was a SECRET agent!" referring to the fact he saved their and her butt, and not because he had to keep them as a cover...he did it out of love, that what she learnt from reading the pamphlet. "TWO, the PAMPHLET that UNLIKE you, I had GOOD sense to not throw AWAY and READ IT and THREE...THE FACT I KNOW WHY HE LEFT! HE WASN'T SNEAKING AWAY!"

Phineas restarted to open his mouth when Alessandra intercepted him again, too angry to let him say anything.

"Sorry, Flynn!" she said, using his surname. "I'm in no humour to listen to you and say that I'm lying."

"How...?" Phineas started.

"Seriously...Do you really think I'm born yesterday?" Alessandra said, glaring to them. "I know when someone is about to say I'm lying, thank you."

Then, sighing.

"Please, just please." the 18 years old girl said, kneeling down to the boys level, anger fading out a little. "I know I should have told you what he's doing right in that moment...but..."

She gave another sigh.

"...he asked me to not tell you the true reason he was going away."

Phineas felt his rage fading out, sensing sincerity in her words.

"True reason?" he said to the end.

Alessandra nodded and looked down.

"Yeah...and right now I realized that I once again put myself in troubles by revealing the reasons... Stupid my blind rage that makes me go in full blowing mode..."

"Sometimes going in rage can help easy things." Ferb said.

"Well, at least I didn't turn like Kate 11 years ago." Alessandra said, shivering to the memory. "And no, I prefer not to say it. I'm still having nightmares of them, no need to have to relive the memories."

"Okay." Phineas said.

Then Alessandra sighed.

"I guess it's too late to turn back." Alessandra said. "Can I tell you please all, without you lashing out?"

Phineas sighed, but knew she was asking for something he should give HER and MAINLY to their pet: Trust and the opportunity to explain.

Both Phineas and Ferb nodded.

"Where do you want me to start...?" Alessandra asked.

"Can you start please...from why he had to leave?" Phineas asked.

Alessandra gulped but nodded.

"Well...you see..." she said, and she started her tale.

**_Flashback, an hour and half ago, back to the Flynn-Fletcher's house._**

_Alessandra raised a shocked eyebrow at how many thing the two boys she arrived in the second Dimension built in that summer._

_Then suddenly a jingle made her turn around toward the other part of the living room..._

"_Doofenshmirtz Evil News Update!" the jingle says._

"_This can't be good..." Alessandra moaned._

_She walks toward the other part of the living room, where she sees Perry, in mindless pet mode, reaching the TV._

_Perry looked up when she saw her, and gestured her to come close._

_Alessandra nodded and did so, and to her shock there was Alternate Doofenshmirtz on the news update._

"_I repeat it...This can't be good." Alessandra moaned again._

_Indeed it wasn't._

"**_This is a message for other dimension Perry the Platypus."_** _he was saying. _**_"If you turn yourself in, I promise not to hurt your little friends."_**

_Alessandra's face palled when she saw the photo of her, Phineas and Ferb, and even Perry didn't like the upcoming of it._

"**_If you don't, all bets are off." _**

**_End of Flashback._**

**_Present._**

"Wait..." Phineas interrupted her tale. "That was why he was going away?! Because of Alt. Doofenshmirtz that was menacing to hurt us?!"

"Yes." Alessandra nodded. "I saw that too, it was horrifying for him."

"But why didn't you tell us?"

Alessandra raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think I was trying to do before you disowned Perry?" she said, half accusing him, half pitying him.

"Oh, right..." Phineas said guilty.

"Phineas..." Alessandra said kneeling down again to his eyes level. "It wasn't your fault. I can't really understand how can it be if you were used as a cover...thing he really never used you for, neither you, neither Ferb, nor your parents."

"Then why he didn't tell us?"

"Phineas..." Alessandra sighed. "He had a good reason."

"What?"

Alessandra sighed.

"If you read the pamphlet Perry gave to you, you would have known it." Alessandra said. "If you ever find out that Perry was a secret agent, the consequences are that if WE manage to get everyone back to our dimension, he will HAVE to go away, because his cover had been blown and he would have to be sent away from you, forever."

"What?!" Phineas yelled.

Alessandra gave him the pamphlet she kept.

"Here you'll find everything."

Phineas and Ferb read it and they knew Alessandra was right.

"Man, I've been a lot unfair on Perry." he said to the end.

"Come on, it happens." Alessandra said. "You were angry to him, you couldn't know."

Then sighing.

"That's why he decided to turn themselves in." she said. "He loved you even more than his job, and cared that you were safe."

"Is also for this that he decided to blow his cover back to DEI?" Ferb asked.

Alessandra nodded.

"Yeah, he didn't want Platyborg hurt you." she said. "To be sincere I was about to stop him myself...but I was too slow to act in time."

Then looking worried.

"I just hope he'll be okay..." she said. "I fear for his safety."

"Why...?" Phineas asked.

"You noticed that the Platyborg looked almost like Perry?"

They nodded.

"So...I think Alt. Doof did something to him...and he might do something to yours too!"

Silence followed these words, but before Phineas could speak, having opened the mouth, 2nd Dimension Candace's voice could be heard.

"Hey, if you finished, the portal to your dimension is open." she was yelling.

Alessandra sighed.

"Come on, let's go."

The others nodded and they went to where the 2nd Dimension people were, but Phineas and Ferb didn't want to go back...not without their platypus, even if they now knew that if they ever get back they'll have to separate themselves from him, and the same does Alessandra.

**_5 minutes later._**

They had been explained everything.

But both the boys had come to the decision to not go back...at LEAST not without their platypus, and to follow Alessandra in the rescue of them.

Phineas was about to open his mouth when...a familiar jingle could be heard.

"_Doofenshmirtz Evil News Update!" _the jingle said.

"Oh...no..." Alessandra muttered. "Not again bad news."

Indeed, Alessandra was right, but however instead of Alternate Dr. Doofenshmirtz there was a Norm-bot with his head in polite mode.

"_This just in, our supreme leader has just announced the capture of public enemy's number one, Perry the alternate-dimension platypus and!" _he said.

_An hour AFTER having him they tell the people?! _Alessandra thought angrily as they show Perry's mugshot, an X going through it.

"_I guess we won't be seeing them any more, except as a Platyborg."_

Alessandra was about to yell her protest, having now totally realized that the Platyborg they saw was Perry-2, but knowing that Phineas-2 and Ferb-2 didn't know that, stops herself.

Then the channel switches to a test pattern.

"_It's 3:30, we now conclude our broadcast day."_

Then a voice-over of Dr. Doofenshmirtz, the alternate one, said...

"_Now go to bed!"_

_That's it. _Alessandra thought. _I'm not going to let them do to Perry what they did to their Perry!_

She was about to ask where the prisons were when she heard Phineas.

"We've got to save him!"

Alessandra turned shocked to him.

"Oh no, too risky." 2nd Dimension Candace said. "You three have to get back to your dimension."

Alessandra, knowing she was going against all the promises she did to Perry, instead of convincing them otherwise, decided to stay to their part.

"No, Candace." Alessandra said. "We're not going back to our dimension!"

"Yeah, we're not going anywhere without our platypus!" Phineas said.

"I thought you said he was just using you as a cover?" 2nd Dimension Buford asked Phineas.

"I know what I said, I was hurt." Phineas said. "But Alessandra told us the truth of why he couldn't tell us the truth and why he left. So we're not leaving without him."

"Yeah." Alessandra said.

"I may never be able to open this again." 2nd Dimension Baljeet, known as Professor Baljeet, said.

"It doesn't matter, we're going back for him." Phineas said firmly.

"But you're going there alone." 2nd Dimension Candace said.

"Fine!" Alessandra and Phineas said, while Ferb put his hands over his hips.

"Just tell us how to arrive to the prisons!" Phineas said.

"Yeah." Alessandra confirmed.

The trio didn't know that...but going to save Perry and Ice will be the beginning of saving the Second Dimension.

_**End of the 18**__**th**__** What if.**_

_**Whatcha think?**_

_**See you,**_

_**Legendary Fairy.**_

_**P.S: Ya know the disclaimers.**_


	20. What if 19

**What if?**

**Chapter 19: Forgetting the day.**

**Summary: **_This is the sequel to the 'Pamphlet and the Amneia-inator'.__Everyone is getting ready to forget that day._

_...But first they need to get a very uncooperative Doofenshmirtz to cooperate. While they're waiting, Phineas knows he owns a goodbye to Perry and an apology to Alessandra and Alessandra owned a goodbye to the boys and Perry. The situation will be around Phineas, Ferb, Alessandra and Perry. Also because I can't think about the others. Sorry. XD_

_**O.W.C.A's building.**_

The group composed by Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Alessandra, Stacy, Jeremy, Candace, Buford, Baljeet, Isabella and the Fireside Girls, watched as the animal secret agents trying to get Doofenshmirtz cooperating.

Alessandra that was back in her civilian's clothes watched the struggle open-mouthed, while she was putting back her hair in two ponytails.

"Ya know?" she started. "If I didn't live this adventure I would be having some difficulties believing that they could do that."

The others nodded.

The Major then looked to them.

"Uh..." he started embarrassed. "It might take sometime. Why don't you look around?"

They nodded.

"But please, don't exit the building."

"Okay." everyone said.

Everyone went around, separated, to look around the O.W.C.A., while they could hear also the struggles of the secret agents with the uncooperative Doofenshmirtz.

_**With Alessandra.**_

Alessandra looked around the O.W.C.A., taking in everything.

It was a nice place, even if the O.W.C.A. wasn't exactly good at hiding thing.

I mean they wrote outside 'O.W.C.A.'s Headquarters' and down '(Don't mind this sign)', but hey at least it was well hidden and they didn't mind the sign.

She continued looking around, and she entered the room where the 'Amnesia-inator' is, and saw a familiar platypus looking to it sadly.

Alessandra gave a small smile and went near him.

"Hey." she called.

_**With Perry.**_

Perry looked to the Amnesia-inator with sad eyes.

He really didn't want his boys to have to forget this day...he didn't want anyone to have to forget it.

But them remembering it was a violation...and so now he was forced once again to live his double life and having to hide to his loved ones.

"Hey..." then a female voice spoke softly.

If he hadn't been trained as a Secret Agent, he would have jumped in shock, but since he was a Secret Agent he didn't.

He turned his head a little to see Alessandra kneeling down near him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Perry nodded, but Alessandra wasn't fooled.

"Perry..." she said, looking to him. "Don't fool me."

Perry knew that she couldn't be fooled.

This young woman had tried to help him a lot this day.

She tried to make Phineas understand why he couldn't them the fact he was a secret agent, she tried to cover his sneak out and now...before she has to forget this day, she's willing to lend a last hand.

He looks down, but Alessandra got what was wrong.

"You don't want them to forget this day, do you?" she asked.

He looked to her shocked.

"What?" Alessandra said. "Perry, it was clear that you didn't want that."

Then she sighed.

"However they really love you, if they have decided to forget this day to keep you." she said. "You're really lucky, trust me."

Perry knew that Alessandra was right.

He was lucky to have these boys as his owners.

To be sincere he really thought they were going to choose the best day ever over keeping him, but he was proven wrong.

"And however..." Alessandra started again, making him look to her. "...even if they have to forget this day, one day there'll be a chance they'll remember with no danger of you being relocated."

Alright, he admits it, this personality of Alessandra wasn't expected, I mean she had shown some feelings, anger, happiness, sadness, determination and also sarcasm.

So it was strange for the girl to try and look to the bright side.

But she was right, he wasn't going to be a secret agent forever, well, until Doof stops trying to make inator and turn to the side of world, and maybe at that time the boys will remember this day.

Then he remembered that also Phineas was angry to Alessandra.

He was about to ask her if she and Phineas hashed everything when they heard Phineas's voice.

"Alessandra?" he was saying. "Can I speak to you a second?"

_**With Phineas and Ferb.**_

As the two step-brothers looked around for a little, Phineas thought about the events of the day.

He knew that he had been quite unfair on Perry, because he had said he didn't trust them enough to have told them that he was a secret agent, only to discover that he didn't want to be relocated and never see them again.

Throughout the journey he had to admit that to the beginning it was shocking to have found out that Perry was a secret agent.

And to the beginning all he and Ferb felt was betrayal because he really thought that he considered them only as a cover.

But then as the anger and resentment disappeared, he had to admit that he was pretty cool that Perry was a secret agent.

Also he thought that he lost every invention they built, and instead he was shown to have saved all of them in his lair.

And then if he thought about it...he owned still a big apology to Alessandra.

She had tried to keep their friendship all together, and she was just trying to help Perry and them.

And instead he treated her bad.

He decided that since they have to forget this day, to apologize to the young woman.

Looking to Ferb, he let him know that he was okay with it, and he started to search for the girl.

It didn't take him long to find her.

She was near Perry, and speaking to him.

Alessandra was the only one to have never been shocked or angry to Perry...well, of course it was clear that she had never know Perry for 5 years, but she showed to have more trust and good sense.

Phineas reaches them.

"Alessandra?" he called to Alessandra. "Can I speak to you a second?"

Alessandra looked up and smiled.

"Of course."

_**10 minutes later. (Sorry, can't think of the talk.)**_

Everyone was ready to have their memories cancelled, and also in Alessandra's case to have it rewritten, because she has to remember this day, but not the adventure in the other dimension.

"Alright everybody, tall kids in the back." Major Monogram ordered. "Just need to do a little more programming here, and we'll be ready to roll."

Phineas, Ferb and Alessandra walk up to Perry.

"Hey, buddy." Phineas called to Perry. "Alessandra, Ferb and I just wanted to say our goodbyes. You know, I and Ferb thought we'd met the real you when we found out you were Agent P. But the fact is, pet, secret agent, they're both the real you."

He knelt down and affectionately pets him.

"You are now, and always have been a great pet, and a great friend."

Alessandra hugged Perry, wishing him good luck and to take care.

"We're going to miss you, Agent P." Phineas continued as Perry hugs Ferb, and then he hugs Phineas. "I love you pal.

Monogram's eyes water.

"Sir, are you crying?" Carl asked.

"No, I'm sweating through my eyes." he said.

"Okay sir." Phineas announced as he got up. "We're ready."

The trio walks back, while Perry walks up to Major Monogram.

"Okay Carl, we're all set." Major Monogram said.

But then...

"Uh, Major Monogram?" Isabella called.

"Uh, yes?" the Major asked.

"So, none of us will remember any of today?"

"That's right."

Isabella looks at Phineas and smirks.

"Good!" she said.

She grabs him and kisses him right on the lips, Phineas gasps.

"Isabella!" Phineas said, surprised.

"Hit it, Carl!" Isabella ordered.

Phineas gasped.

"Wait, wait, wait!"

There's a flash.

_**Later, in Perry's lair.**_

Perry heads down to his later.

He sits in his chair and plugs a camera into the computer.

A box comes up that says 'IMPORT PHOTOS?' and he clicks yes.

Various photos are being shown, such as Phineas taping a 'REBOOT ME' sign to a Norm-bot, Ferb making bunny ears behind Phineas and Perry, Alessandra was behind them too, as they ride in the mine car, Ferb holding the cushion that Perry peed on and Ferb pretending to stick his head in the Goozim's mouth.

Perry smiles as he looks at the last picture, Phineas and Perry hugging, with Ferb and Alessandra next to them, and a box comes up that says 'SAVE?', he smiles again and clicks YES.

_Alessandra is right._ Perry thought.

He wouldn't remain a secret agent forever, and when he'll retire, he'll make sure that the boys will know it.

But until that moment...He'll treasure this adventure.

_**End of the 19**__**th**__** What if.**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Read and Review.**_

_**See you,**_

_**Legendary Fairy.**_

_**P.S: I've decided to not cancel them anymore. I've thought about it, and even if none reviews a lot, there are the viewers, and I'll do it for them too. (I always did for that before, but I kinda got depressed yesterday. XD)**_


	21. What if 20

**What if?**

**Chapter 20: The apology.**

**Summary: **_"No offence, Phineas." Alessandra said. "This shows ya to never judge bad your pet."._

_They were looking to the invention that Perry saved in his lair. "Didn't trust you, huh?" Alt. Alessandra said, then smiling. "This shows ya he DID trust you!" Phineas knows that he was unfair on Perry. Since Phineas apologized in the movie off screen, I thought what would had happened on screen._

_**Perry's lair.**_

Phineas, Ferb and the two Alessandra slide down the tube that brought them to Perry's lair.

While Phineas and Ferb landed in the chair, the two Alessandra landed perfectly on their feet.

"Nice place." Alt. Alessandra said.

"This must be Perry's lair." Phineas said, looking around.

"No duh..." Alessandra said.

Then a female voice, made her jump in Alt. Alessandra's arms.

"_Welcome, Phineas and Ferb."_ the voice said.

It was the computer in Perry's lair.

Alessandra realizes she was in Alt. Alessandra's arms.

She laughed nervously.

"Sorry." she said, and got down.

"_Please insert the key."_ the computer said.

"Someone does have a key?" Phineas asked.

"I don't think my Heart Key is the key." Alessandra said, showing her blue and silver, heart shaped, key.

"_Please insert the key." _the computer repeated.

"Indeeed." Alessandra said.

"And I don't think it's my Universal Key." Alt. Alessandra said, showing her purple and gold, galaxy shaped, key.

"_Please insert the key."_ the computer repeated.

"And that answered my 'not a question'." she said.

"Ferb, do you have a key?" Alessandra asked to the English boy.

As an answer, Ferb took out a harmonica and blows a note.

"_Please insert the key." _the computer repeated for a third time.

"It wasn't that." Alt. Alessandra said.

"But good try, Ferb." Phineas told his step-brother.

"_Please insert the key." _the computer repeated. _"Please insert the key."_

Then the computer points down, showing a keyhole shaped like Perry's unfolded locket.

They looked down.

"That's odd." Alt. Alessandra said.

"It's a shaped keyhole." Phineas said.

Alessandra looked to it like she was examining it.

"Hey, it's me, or that shape should be like the locket Perry gave you?" she asked to the end.

Phineas looked and gasped.

"You're right!" he said.

He then pulls out the locket and tears off the collar.

He quickly puts it on the keyhole, unfolds it, and pushes down.

The hole glows red and shines.

Then there's a beeping sound.

"_Phineas and Ferb, this message is top secret, for your ears only." _the computer said. _"If you're hearing this, the Tri-State Area is at alert level Alpha Red. Agent P needs your help."_

This confused Phineas.

"How does he know we'll know what to do?" he asked the others.

All three shrugged.

But the answer came from the computer.

"_He knows you will know what to do." _the computer answered. _"He also knows you are the only ones capable of helping him, because you two are the only ones capable of creating these."_

A wall opens, and Alessandra and Alt. Alessandra were the first to notice this.

They gasped.

"You two!" Alessandra exclaimed. "Look!"

The Flynn-Fletcher's step brothers turned around and looked.

"_Auto scan replication initiated."_ a voice said.

A device shoot out red beams of lights, recreating many of Phineas and Ferb's invention from past episodes of the series, such as the threehouse robots, the Beak armour and Rover.

The two kids got out of the chairs and walked toward, the two Alessandra staring open-mouthed to the spectacle appearing before their eyes.

Then to the end with the last beam, the Platypult and the Shuttlecock, Alessandra remembering it perfectly since she crashed on it after crashing with something that she's still not getting, appeared.

"_Final replication, complete."_ the computer announced.

"YOU BUILT ALL THIS?!" Alt. Alessandra said, shocked and open-mouthed.

"Yeah." Phineas confirmed, walking toward. "Somehow Perry has replicated all our inventions."

This made Alessandra smile.

"No offence, Phineas." she said. "This show ya to never judge bad your pet."

Alt. Alessandra nodded, smiling too.

"Didn't trust you, huh?" she asked. "This shows ya he DID trust you!"

"Yeah." Alessandra said, putting her hands to her hips. "It's all the way around, by replicating all your inventions, giving you the locket that would bring you to his lair and letting you know he needs your help...that shows that he gave you a lot of trust, and he never see you as a cover."

Phineas nodded.

"Also...that meant he didn't miss out on everything, he DID see it." Phineas said.

Then...

"And you're right." he said. "He **DID **trust us after all."

Then he smiled.

"Ferb, girls!" he announced. "I know what we're going to do today! We're going to save two TRI-STATES AREA!"

Ferb blows a charge on his harmonica, while both Alessandra cheered.

Alessandra then suddenly stops, as a thought passed her mind.

"Huh..." she started. "Guys! We have a problem!"

Everyone looked to her.

"I make you notice that we're in four, the inventions are a lot, Norm-bots are around the city, Perry is somewhere in the city, time to act is running short...How in name of Arceus are we going to get all these inventions functioning when we have short time?!"

Alessandra had raised a good question.

Silence followed these words, but it lasted just a minute.

"I know." Phineas said. "We have to round up anyone that wants to save Danville."

"It's a good idea." Alessandra said.

_**10 minutes later.**_

Phineas, Ferb and the two Alessandra had to admit they were surprised to see how many had answered their call.

Right now however they were trying to find out where Perry was.

Alessandra and Phineas were searching, Alessandra using her Fly Card and Phineas Rover, around the streets, while Ferb and Alt. Alessandra were too searching with the Robo bulls.

Alessandra had to admit it, when Perry was needed to be found, he was good to not let them find him easily.

"Alright, I admit it." she said. "Your platypus is very good to not be found easily when you need him."

Phineas nodded.

"But we have to find him." he said.

Alessandra nodded.

Then she thought about it.

And to the end came with an idea.

"Hey, I was thinking." she said. "Since Perry's boss told him that he has to reach his fellow secret agents to fight against the Norm-bots...shouldn't we..."

She stopped mid-sentence noticing something ahead them.

"Hem...I found Norm-bots, Perry and his fellow secret agents." she announced.

"You do?!" Phineas exclaimed. "Where?"

Alessandra pointed to the commotion ahead them.

Phineas looks and gasps.

There were the Norm-bot circling some of Perry's fellow agents, while said platypus was trying to get the Norm-bots to destroy each other.

"Go, Perry!" both cheered.

Phineas then looked to Alessandra.

"What?" she asked. "I was never angry to Perry, can't I cheer?"

"You can, don't worry." Phineas said.

Alessandra was about to thank him, when she noticed something ahead.

"Oh no!" she yelped.

"What?"

"Perry is in troubles!" she said. "Look!"

Phineas does and he gasped.

Alessandra was right: a Norm-bot had managed to grab hold of the platypus and was now pinning him to the wall.

"We have to help him." Phineas said.

"No!" Alessandra said. "You need to help him, Phineas."

Phineas looked to her, but he knew she was right.

He takes the baseball launcher and cocks it, ready to use it, then fires.

Alessandra watched as the baseball hits the Norm-bot before he could punch Perry, and then after he got his total attention, slammed it in his face until it broke.

It fell to the ground, freeing Perry.

He recalled then the controlled baseball, and when it landed straight in his baseball launcher, he thumped his chest to Perry, while Alessandra saluted him.

Perry saluted back, while the two continued their way down.

Perry turned around, after hearing a mooing to see Ferb and Alt. Alessandra reaching them.

After the four managed to destroy the Norm-bots that were around the secret agents, they came to a stop near Perry, and Phineas offered a seat with him on the giant robot.

Perry jumped on the robots head that propelled him up and straight in Phineas's arms.

He hugged him tight.

"I'm really sorry, pal." he said. "I should have known better that you had trusted us all along."

He pulled back.

"Can you forgive me?" he asked.

Perry smiled and nodded.

Then also the other kids reached them, and Alessandra looked to them.

"So...that's it!" she said. "This is the start of the last battle?"

"Yeah." Phineas said.

Then Love Handel reached them.

"Hey, Phineas." Danny spoke. "Anything we can do?"

"Yeah!" Phineas said, passing another baseball launcher to Perry. "Musical accompaniment."

As Lovel Handel begins to sing 'Robot Riot', the kids started to battle the Norm-bots.

It was really the last battle, and from now on, they couldn't allow themselves to fail, or their dimension would be doomed like the other.

And there was no way they would allow Alt. Doofenshmirtz to win, he'll be going down, down, down.

_**End of the 21**__**st**__** What if.**_

_**Alright, what do you think?**_

_**Read and review.**_

_**See you,**_

_**Legendary Fairy.**_


	22. Author's note

**Authors's note:**

**Allright, I finished the What if, I have some in mind still, but I can't still make them, so for now I'm open to What if you want me to make.**

**Stay however on in case I can manage to continue with mine.**

**See you,**

**Legendary Fairy.**

**P.S: I'm continuing however my Adventure Ark and What if Bloopers.**


	23. What if 21

**What if?**

**Chapter 21: Decisions.**

**Summary: **_While watching Perry walk away, Alessandra decides to do something: turn herself in too.__What will happen?_

_**Alt. Flynn-Fletcher's house.**_

Alessandra, after hearing 'Summer where do we begin?', returned to her sewing costume, but she stopped once again when she heard a jingle.

"_Doofenshmirtz Evil News Update!" _the TV was saying.

Alessandra visibly groaned.

"Oh, come on!" Alessandra mumbled.

However she was too curious to not go and see what was going on.

She put everything inside the bag and got up, seeing however Perry walking over too and she followed him.

She walked to him and got down to sit on my ankles.

You can image their surprises when they saw that Alt. Doofenshmirtz was on the TV.

"_This is a message for other dimension Perry the Platypus, if you turn yourself in, I promise not to hurt your little friends." _he was saying.

The two watched in horror when he showed the photo of Alessandra, Phineas and Ferb.

"_If you don't, all bets are off."_ he said.

And with that the TV turn itself off.

It was only for Phineas and Ferb that Alessandra didn't start yelling with curses all on the way.

Then Alessandra noticed Perry's look.

"Perry!" she then said. "You're not going to turn yourself in, do you?"

He nodded.

"But Perry...you're in a delica..." Alessandra started, but then stopped when she saw him taking out quickly his fedora, taking out a block notes and a pen, putting back the fedora on his place and started to write down something.

Alessandra waited, tapping her feet a little on the floor, waiting for him to be done.

When he did, he handed her the note and she began to read.

'_Alessandra, I know that I'm already in a delicate situation, and I know the consequences of me going to do what I'm going to do...'_

"You do?" Alessandra asked, surprised, looking to him.

He nodded.

Alessandra then returned to read.

'_...also I know about the fact you're a girl with more power than I think it can be possible and you can protect them, but what if you don't manage?'_

"Alright, point taken." Alessandra admitted.

'_Also, please make sure they get back to their dimension safely.'_

"What?! You mean we have to go back without you?!" I yelped.

He nodded.

Alessandra looked down once again, to read.

'_Also you and the boys don't know about the consequences of me exposing my secret to them.'_

"Instead I do."

Alessandra grabbed her bag, and took out the pamphlet she found before.

"Here." she said, revealing it. "I found it when we run away from that Norm-bot and Platyborg."

She sighed.

"I tried to tell them, but Phineas was still too angry to listen to me..."

Then she sighs, and knowing that she might not manage to get Perry to stay, she looks to him.

Alessandra sighed, not knowing what to say.

"Alright, I help you sneaking off."

Perry looked to her in shock.

"Yes, I'm serious." Alessandra said.

She got up and helped him sneak out.

But she didn't know that Phineas and Ferb noticed.

Perry went to hide behind a curtain to put his fedora on, and he was about to go if it wasn't for...

"You're kidding me!" Phineas's voice could be heard.

Alessandra jumped, shrieking while Perry stopped.

They turned around to see indeed Phineas and Ferb reaching them.

"You're actually sneaking away again?" Phineas continued. "And Alessandra was helping you?!"

"Phineas..." Alessandra started.

"No, Alessandra." Phineas said angrily to her. "I don't want to hear you right now."

"But..." Alessandra tried to continue.

This time she was just ignored..

"So nothing changed, huh?" Phineas continued, as if she didn't interrupt. "Did it ever occur to you that we could help you? That we could've made a great team? But I guess you can't have teamwork without trust."

"Yeah, speaks the one that is saying that." Alessandra mumbled, knowing that he would just ignore her. "If you trusted him, you would have read the pamphlet."

Indeed I was ignored.

Perry meanwhile looked down ashamed.

Then Phineas next words caused Alessandra to have almost a breakdown of nerves.

"You don't need to sneak away anymore, we know your secret, you can just go." Phineas said, indicating the door.

Perry started to walk off sadly, looking to Alessandra in apologize.

And that made her heart break more, since he shouldn't because it wasn't his fault.

Then they watched him go away.

_**(Song: I walk away)**_

_I walk away_

_From you my friend_

_I hope that this_

_Is not the end_

_Of all the times we figured out_

_How to seize that day_

_And I walk away._

_**Song ends up.**_

Alessandra continued to watch him walking sadly down the road as it begins to rain.

"You know, I used to think you couldn't spell 'platypus' without 'us'." she heard Phineas said.

She turned around and saw him walking back inside.

"Well, you can, but it would just be 'Platyp'." Ferb said.

Before Ferb could close the door, Alessandra trusted him the bag.

"I'm sorry, Ferb." she said. "But I'm not continuing with you."

She then gave him an envelope.

"When you're back in your dimension, and a portal opens up..." she said. "Give this and the bag to a blonde haired girl with blue eyes, everything is explained in the envelope and she'll know what to do with the bag."

"Where are..." Ferb started.

"I'm just not going to leave Perry alone!" Alessandra said.

She started to run, but then stopped.

"Oh, a thing." Alessandra said.

She pointed to the way Perry went.

"The DEI is that way, right?" she asked.

Ferb nodded.

"Alright." Alessandra said, turning around. "From now on, our pats are going to be different."

She turns around again, but just as she took two steps, she heard Phineas coming.

"Where are you going?" she heard.

She didn't turn around.

"Just going to stay to Perry's side." she said. "Since I don't think from now on you'll trust me."

She turned around.

"You think that he's the one that doesn't trust you?" Alessandra said. "Well, you're not showing to trust him too."

Before Phineas could speak, she walked back and trusts Phineas the pamphlet.

"Because if you did, you would have read this stupid pamphlet and found out why he couldn't tell you why he was a secret agent." she said.

She turned and this time she started to walk.

"When you're going to decide and give Perry a chance, read it." she said.

Then when she reached the gate.

"Well, I said everything I had to." she said. "Good-bye."

She broke into a run and continued to run down the road, that Perry did just 5 minutes ago.

Phineas and Ferb looked to the retreating form.

"Where did she say she was going?" Phineas asked.

"She wanted to know if the DEI was the same way Perry went." Ferb said.

"Why did she want to know that?"

Ferb shrugged, honestly not knowing that.

Unbeknownst to them, Alessandra had decided to go and turn herself in with Perry.

_**End of the 21**__**st**__** What if.**_

_**Alright, I managed to do another What if.**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Legendary Fairy.**_


	24. What if 22

**What if?**

**Chapter 22: Coming to the rescue.**

**Summary: **_Sequel to Decisions. While Alessandra decides to go and spy the two Doofenshmirtz to see if Perry is still okay, Phineas and Ferb are getting close to return to their dimension. But Phineas remembers Alessandra's words, and to the end decides not only to read the pamphlet, but also to call Alessandra.__What will happen when Phineas and Ferb find out why Perry never told them and that Perry turned himself in, with Alessandra deciding to turn herself in too?_

_**Detention cells.**_

"Gaaaaaaaah!" Alessandra yelped as she was unceremoniously dropped into her detention cell.

The Norm-bot closed her cell door and went away.

Alessandra grumbled, not managing to rub her butt because of the fact she had her hands chained.

"Ah, as if these chains can stop me." she grumbled.

She then revealed her long nails.

"Luckily today I didn't cut them as I had decided." she said.

She started working on the chains, trying to get them unlocked.

To the end she managed to unlock the chains.

"Well, at least now I'm free from them..." she said.

Then she looked around.

"And there's no way I'm going to get free from here...Also because who knows where the detention cells are in this building."

Then she sighed.

"I just hope that Perry is okay..."

Yeah, after she left the Alt. Flynn-Fletcher's house, she managed to reach Perry before they turned themselves in.

But after they turned themselves in and got to go face to face with Doofenshmirtz and Alt. Doofenshmirtz, Perry was left with the two Doofenshmirtz, her dropped to the Detention cell.

"Now I know I should never accept that job as a Dimension Traveller." she said to herself.

Then sighing.

"Ah, well, I'm already in troubles...So, I better pass my time and see if I can manage to save Perry and get out of here..."

She looked around for an easy way to get out from the cell, and she saw an aeration duct.

"Alright..." Alessandra said, taking a step back. "Let's try this."

In the last 5 years, she trained her younger Pokemon herself, also learning to use some of her own made moves.

"Alright, let's go." Alessandra told herself confidently.

She run, and managed to get up to the duct.

_**Inside the duct.**_

Alessandra moved inside the duct and was hoping to find Perry's 'cell' in time, because she left her Heart Book, Key and Cards with the boys.

Then suddenly her Interpoke rang.

She sighed.

"I knew I should have left it with them, together to the Poké Gear..." she said.

She answered it.

Speaking also of the boys...she saw Phineas.

Alessandra grumbled.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

_**To the Resistance.**_

Phineas and Ferb, after Perry and Alessandra left, managed to enter in contact with the Resistance that was working to bring them home.

But meanwhile the works were being done, Phineas couldn't help but think back to Alessandra's words.

_**Flashback, 20 minutes ago.**_

"_You think that he's the one that doesn't trust you?" Alessandra asked. "Well, you're not showing to trust him too."_

_Before Phineas could speak, she walked back and trusts Phineas the pamphlet._

"_Because if you did, you would have read this stupid pamphlet and found out why he couldn't tell you why he was a secret agent." she said._

_She turned and this time she started to walk._

"_When you're going to decide and give Perry a chance, read it." she said._

_**End of flashback.**_

_**Back to the present.**_

Alessandra was really angry at that time...even if he was still wondering why she was going to the DEI.

He then remembered between the things she left, a Poke Gear...and he had to admit he was tempted to call her.

But surely she wasn't going to be happy about him calling.

But...he had to know what's going on.

He managed to find Alessandra's blue Poke Gear, and found out the number of her Interpoké.

He uses that to call her.

Two rings later, Alessandra answered him.

"What do you want?" came the answer.

"I think she still hasn't forgiven us." Ferb said.

"Of course I didn't." came Alessandra's reply. "An hour isn't enough to hash what happened. And..."

She then stopped.

"What..." Phineas started.

"Shhh!" she said in a whisper. "Don't speak."

They shut up, and heard some whirring sounds.

That made realize where Alessandra was.

Two minutes later, the whirring faded away and Alessandra could be heard breathing in relief.

"Whew..." she said. "I risked a lot..."

Then...

"Maybe it was a good idea if I remained in my cell."

"You were captured?!" Phineas said.

_**With Alessandra.**_

Alessandra sighed.

"No, I wasn't captured." she said. "Oh, come on, think I was so stupid to get captured? We turned ourselves in. Even if Alt. Doofenshmirtz's message of turning in was only for Perry."

Silence.

"Hello?" Alessandra called.

_Alright, I know I should has used more tact...but I'm kinda nervous right now. _Alessandra thought.

"Wait, that's why Perry was sneaking off and you were helping you?" Phineas's voice could be heard.

"Yes, that's was why he was sneaking off, and I was helping him." Alessandra said. "And by the way...First he did it for your safety, even mine before I decided to go and turn myself too, and second, I knew that it was risky."

Then she sighed.

"Sorry, but I have to close the call." she said. "Stay safe."

Before Phineas could say something, Alessandra closed the call.

_Please, don't get here to save me and Perry. _she thought. _I don't have the good feeling that he'll leave you alone, go back to your dimension._

She continued to find the room where Perry is, at least to see if he was okay.

_**With Phineas and Ferb.**_

Phineas and Ferb looked to each other, after Alessandra closed the call.

Now Phineas couldn't help but feel guilty.

He then decided to read the pamphlet that she gave to him before running.

What they read was shocking.

And made Phineas realize that Perry never considered them as a cover...he didn't want to be relocated and never see them again.

But before he could say something, Alt. Candace's voice could be heard.

"The Portal to your dimension is open." she was saying.

Phineas and Ferb looked to each other and nodded.

They weren't going back, but going to save Alessandra and Perry.

There was no way that they would have to remain in this dimension, and be turned maybe in two cyborgs.

_**End of the 22**__**nd**__** chapter.**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Read and Review, and I don't own Phineas and Ferb's characters and movie, but my OC and this what if series.**_

_**See you,**_

_**Legendary Fairy.**_


End file.
